The Keys
by the artist with no name
Summary: Washu she's a woman in the shadows that won't leave her alone, but once she finds out who it really is, she goes nuts. This story tells about her life as a goddess. She looses her memories of being human, and Tokimi is plotting something. Will the othe
1. Default Chapter

The Keys 

Where am I?

...You're here...

But where's here?

...I don't know.  You tell me...

I can't see anything

...Open your eyes...

They are open

...No they're not.  Open them...

I still don't see anything

...Look harder…

A silhouette of a woman appeared against the blackness and guessing from the way she stood, she wasn't in a very good mood.  She was tall and her hair reached down her back, reaching for the floor in long, spiked tendrils.  Her back was ramrod straight, but her head was tilted down in thought while one hand rested on her hip and the other to her chin.    

...Your eyes still aren't open...

What are you talking about?  Yes they are

...The truth is calling to you, but your mind and body won't pay attention.  Open your eyes...

They are open!  I see…a woman.  Do you see her?

...It doesn't matter if I see her or not.  The question is, do you see her...?

I just told you what I saw!  Of course I see her!

...I'll humor you this once, but only this once.  The woman you claim to see...

Pause.

What about her?

...Tell me her name...

I don't know her name.  I don't even know what she looks like

...You're not listening and your eyes still aren't open.  If they were, you'd be able to answer these stupidly easy questions.  You _do_ know her, but you're loosing her and very fast might I add...

Another pause.

But who is she?

…I asked you first…

Well, I don't know, so tell me!

...Look deeper, and you'll find out...

How much deeper can I look?  I would have remembered her if I had seen her

...You have a lot of doors to unlock and all you have to do is find the right keys.  If you let her slip too far, you'll never find her, and you'll be lost to the world...

I don't understand

...You will...

***

Washu opened her eyes slowly, letting the dream run through her mind over and over.  This was the third time she'd had it this week but she still doesn't know what it means.  

Nothing.  It's just a dream Washu thought.  A little crab appeared in front of her, shaking side to side as it let her know that someone was in the lab. 

Sasami.  

Washu rolled over, landing her feet in a pair of slippers that rested obediently next to the bed and walked out of her room, seeing the little girl searching for her and smiled when they made eye contact. 

"Hi, Washu!" she chimed, perky as ever.  Washu smiled and let out a yawn. 

"What can I help ya' with, Sasami?" Washu asked, sitting at her computer in her robe and slippers as Sasami giggled at her appearance, walking over to her.

"Breakfast is ready.  Are you coming?" Sasami asked hopefully.  Washu was about to tell her that she had too much to do, but after seeing the girl's pleading expression she couldn't say no.

"Of course, Sasami.  I would never miss one of your delicious meals," Washu smiled.  Sasami went to smile, but frowned at Washu's clothes.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion.  Washu smiled at her and snapped her fingers, fazing into her usual academy uniform as Sasami led the way to the table.

***  

Everyone ate in silence for the first five minutes before Ryoko decided to have some fun with Tenchi and get Ayeka's goose going.  She loved nothing more than grating the princess. 

"Tenchi?  Let's say we go for a walk after breakfast?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him.  Ayeka growled and mumbled something, catching Ryoko's attention.  The ball had been pushed.

"What was that, princess?  You know it's rude to mumble," Ryoko said with a smirk, watching with amusement.  Ayeka raised her eyes to her and smiled royally.

"I said that Lord Tenchi would rather be with a princess like me than be seen walking with a demon such as yourself!" Ayeka said.  Her voice had started off soft and mannerly, but developed into a sneer that bit down in Ryoko's mind.  Tenchi groaned as he thought of the repairs that he would have to do after this and looked over at Washu to see what she was thinking about this whole thing but she only sat at the end of the table, idly picking at her food.  

"And just what would give you that idea?  Tenchi wants someone who will love him, not drag him around like a rag doll!" Ryoko snapped back, enjoying this game.  Ayeka held back her anger and turned away, ignoring the pirate.  Ryoko's lip curled into a sneer as she saw her fun ruined.  

"That's what I thought," she sneered, upset that her fun had been deprived of her...for the moment.  Tenchi would've been relieved on any other day seeing that the fight had been depleted before it began, but not today.  Washu was playing with her food as she stared at it and every now and then, she would wrinkle her brow and mutter something to herself.  

Probably just trying to figure out an equation or something Tenchi thought after a few minutes of debate.  You know Washu.  Always thinking.

***     

Washu hadn't even noticed the fight that was brewing.  She had heard someone whisper to her as she left the lab with Sasami and was still trying to identify the source of the voice.

...Having crazy dreams, are you?... the voice said to her in a distant yet influential tone, as though they were talking through the phone with the receiver three feet away from their face.  It sounded vaguely familiar, but Washu couldn't think of whom it belonged to.  She looked around the table, but saw that the voice wasn't from anyone in the room.  

...You won't find me here... it said again.  Washu stared at her food while picking it with her chopsticks.  

Who are you? she said to herself.  

...Let's just say you know me better than you'd like to admit... it said as Washu wrinkled her brow again.

What do you mean? Washu muttered again.  

...Now, what about these keys?... it asked, not acknowledging her statement.  

You should know, seeing you brought them up.  Besides, it's just a dream.  It doesn't mean anything Washu whispered, also loosing interest in her question.

...You, of all people, should know better.  Dreams are more than just images in your mind while you sleep.  They're memories and if not that, than premonitions of the subconscious... the voice said. 

Who are you?  Where are you? Washu asked, slightly disturbed by the whimsical tone to it's soft voice.

...I'm right here.  Where else would I be?... it said in a chirpy voice.

How can you be here?  I don't see you Washu told the voice.

...Open your eyes... it said in a cryptic voice, causing Washu to snap her head up.  Her breath caught in her throat and refused to come out as she stared wide-eyed at the others, who were now looking at her.  

"Washu, is something wrong?" Sasami asked.  Washu stared at her and blinked a few times before shaking her head, returning to her uneaten meal.

***

"Washu was acting very strange at breakfast this morning," Sasami said as she washed the dishes with Tenchi's help.

"I know.  She didn't even eat her food," he said, handing Sasami her full plate.  Sasami frowned as she wrapped the food, putting it in the fridge.  

"She's probably just working on something big, that's all," Tenchi said, trying to lift the little girl's spirits.  She smiled weakly and washed the last of the dishes before starting her chores around the house.

***   

The morning had gone by pretty fast, but Ryoko found it hard to stay focused on any one thing for very long.  She rolled over onto her stomach as she tried to nap on the couch but just couldn't get comfy.  

"Maybe I'll go visit the freak of nature," she mumbled to herself as she got up and headed for the lab.  She had to admit that Washu could be fun sometimes.  She would occasionally get drunk with Ryoko, when she was in one of her rare, but occasional, 'I don't want to be smart' moods.  She fazed right through the door and saw the small scientist typing away at her computer, like usual.  Ryoko appeared behind her while leaning over her shoulder but scowled as Washu failed to notice her there and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Well, the least you can do is acknowledge my presence," Ryoko pouted.  Washu shouted and jumped out of her floating chair, staring at Ryoko with a harsh glare.

"My, my.  Quite jumpy today, aren't we?" Ryoko asked as she held back the laughter after seeing Washu shit her pants.  She mumbled something and sat back down, continuing her work.  

"Well aren't you even going to say 'hi'?" Ryoko asked.  Washu ignored her and continued with her work like Ryoko wasn't even there. 

"Fine, then.  Be that way," Ryoko pouted again, disappearing from sight. 

***  

"Oh, hi Ryoko!" Sasami said as she walked back into the house after finishing her chores to lounge around before preparing lunch.  

"Hi, Sasami," Ryoko said as she lay on the couch, wide-awake and bored out of her mind.  

"Have you seen Washu?  She was acting very strange at breakfast and I was wondering if everything was okay?" Sasami asked.  Ryoko snorted at the princess and tried, once again, to get comfortable on the couch.

"I just scared the crap out of her but she didn't even say 'hi'.  Pretty rude if you ask me," Ryoko said, closing her eyes.  Sasami looked in the direction of the lab and frowned slightly.  She sighed as she sat on a nearby chair, facing Ryoko.  Ryoko looked over and could see the boredom on the little girl's face.  Right now, they were two peas in a pod.  Both bored out of their wits.  

"Hey, Sasami.  Want to play a game?" she asked, smiling as she saw Sasami's face lit up as the little girl nodded her head.

"How about...I don't know.  You come up with something," Ryoko said, disappearing and reappearing next to the little girl who was now giggling at Ryoko's disappearing act.  She then started to list off their options.

***  

The morning had passed and everyone now sat down for lunch and started eating when Tenchi noticed Washu's absence.  He looked at Sasami and smiled.

"I'm going to go get Washu, okay Sasami?" he said, getting up from the table.  

"Good luck," Ryoko mumbled as she started eating. 

"Okay, Tenchi," Sasami said, waiting to start her meal and ignoring Ryoko's remark.  Tenchi walked into the lab and saw Washu at her computer, like usual.  The screen was flashing but her fingers were still.  

"Washu?" he asked, causing Washu to jump out of her chair, regarding him correspondingly to how she had regarded Ryoko when she had walked in on her earlier.

"Sorry.  Didn't mean to scare you like that.  I just wanted to let you know that lunch was ready," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the door.  She sighed and shook her head.

"I won't be joining you, Tenchi.  Sorry," she said as she sat back down on her floating chair, typing away.  Tenchi cocked his head at her but then shrugged his shoulders before heading back to the table.  He looked back at her to see that she had stopped typing and was staring at the screen again.  He looked on in confusion before closing the door and heading back to the table to make his report.

***

Washu stared at the screen, wondering what she was doing before remembering that she was working on a way to record her dreams for later review, but lost interest in it almost as soon as she had begun.  She just didn't feel like doing anything 'intelligent' today and these dreams were really starting to bother her.  

Maybe I'll get drunk with Ryoko tonight she thought for a moment before smiling to herself.  It would be a brief relief from this dream situation and provide her with the drunken stupor she longed for.  Her mind began to wonder aimlessly as she tried to analyze the dreams in her head but they still didn't make sense. 

Who was that? she thought to herself.  Washu could have sworn she recognized the hair, but couldn't place her finger on it.  She sighed and lowered her head.  

...Still can't figure it out, can you...? said that damn voice in the same distant tone, only it seemed farther this time.  Washu snapped her head up and looked around, spotting something in the shadows to her left.  She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but still couldn't see them.  

"Who are you?  Come where I can see you," Washu said to the figure.  She could see the silhouette of a woman with spiky hair like the woman in her dreams.  Odd.  

...You don't need to see me to know who I am, Washu... it said, causing Washu's skin to crawl.  It was too much like Yosho with its cryptic messages. The figure was only about ten feet from her, but it sounded like she was standing miles away and her voice seemed to echo off the walls, despite its softness.  

"You...you don't sound familiar," Washu said nervously.  Did she, though?  Washu thought she'd heard that voice before but still, nothing popped up in her memories.  What she had of them at least.  She saw the figure shake her head and could hear a faint chuckle.   

...I know you've seen me in your dreams, Washu.  Why don't you try to find me in your memories... it suggested.  Washu furrowed her brow and searched her for this woman, but this figure remained a stranger.  Washu shook her head and looked at the floor.  

"I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here," she said in a slow voice.

...Neither do you... it replied, echoing through her mind and thoughts.  Washu turned her head over to see that the owner of the voice was gone, leaving her with nothing but more questions left unanswered.  

*** 

Ryoko stretched her arms and yawned after she had finished her lunch.  She had tried to get Ayeka to fight with her, but again, it didn't work.  Why did she have to be so difficult?  Ryoko fazed from the living room to the place she loved to go and nap.  The cherry trees along the path.  She laid back and rested her head on her hands, staring through the pink flowers above her.  She smiled and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. 

"Taking a nap?" she heard Tenchi say from beneath her.  She smiled and looked down, seeing his face beaming up at her.  She sighed happily and appeared next to him, happy that he was here.  She fought with all her power to resist the urges to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.  Instead, she settled with looping her arm around his, smiling at his tilted face as it regarded her with an awkward look.  

"What are you doing way out here, Tenchi?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.  

"I was just taking a walk.  I have nothing better to do and I enjoy looking at the trees," he said, looking up at the pedals of the cherry tree Ryoko was resting in.  She wrinkled her brow for a second as she heard that he was only bored and he had just happen to come across her instead of intending to come see her, but smiled all the same and hugged his arm tightly.

"Me too," she said.  Tenchi smiled at her and lead the way back to the house.  Ryoko was a little surprised as she found herself content with just walking with her arm around his.  It was peaceful and he seemed to be enjoying it due to the smile on his face.  Washu had always told her to approach him more like Ayeka does, but she had never really tried it.  

Maybe that prissy princess has the right idea Ryoko thought to herself as she saw the change in Tenchi's attitude, seeing she wasn't groping him. 

"Ryoko, do you think Washu's okay?" he asked out of the blue.  Ryoko snorted at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know.  She wouldn't talk to me," Ryoko sneered as she felt the happy mood lift from the atmosphere like a bird in flight.  Tenchi looked at her and tilted his head as he thought.

"She didn't really talk to me either when I went to get her for lunch," he said.  He shrugged his shoulders and smiled warmly at Ryoko, seeing she remained silent.

"She's probably just too busy to stop and chat," he added as a last statement, continuing their peaceful walk back to the house.

***

Sasami put dinner on the table as she waited for everyone to show up.  The afternoon had gone by a lot slower and everyone seemed tired from the sluggish pace.  After a few minutes of waiting, they filed to the table and took their usual seats.  A few minutes later, like usual, Washu walked in with an extremely tired look on her face.  

"Washu, you look tired.  You should get some sleep," Sasami said.  Washu ignored her and sat down at the table, putting a scarce amount of food on her plate.  She took one bit, but then stopped and wrinkled her brow again as the whisper returned.

...You still don't see it, do you?...

See what? Washu thought bitterly.  

...What you're doing to yourself... it replied flatly.  

And just what am I doing to myself?  Why don't you just leave me alone? Washu asked, taking another small bit of food.  

...Didn't think so... it added dryly.  Washu scowled as this became harder and harder to follow.  This voice randomly popped into her head and appeared in her lab, as well as her dreams, yet it didn't answer any of her questions.  Well, not logically at least.

"Washu, are you okay?" Tenchi asked, seeing her reaction.  Washu looked at him and put on a fake smile, trying to reassure his thoughts of concern. 

"I'm fine, Tenchi.  Thank you for asking, though," she said as cheerfully as she could possibly pull off.  She looked back at her food and took another small bit, returning to her thoughts.

...Don't ignore me.  It won't make me go away...

Than what will? Washu growled, growing irritated at this whisper's persistence.  

...I will go away only when you realize who I am and why you left me.  You were so close, Washu... it said in the same flat tone as it had before.  Washu closed her eyes and thought about this last statement.  Why she left her?  She was so close to what?  Who was she in the first place?  This was pissing her off really badly.  She stood up and walked out of the room as everyone watched her leave, shrugging their shoulders.  Once again, they figured it was just due to another experiment.

*** 

Ryoko yawned and sat down on the couch, waiting for the others to finish cleaning up.  She really didn't want to watch TV but there was nothing else to do.

"Hey, Ryoko," Washu said as she entered the room.  Ryoko frowned and looked over at the scientist as she sat next to her on the couch before looking away with closed eyes.

"Sorry about earlier.  I was just in a bad mood and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with this?" she asked with a smile on her face as she held up a very large jug of saki.  Ryoko looked over at her, intending to tell her to go back to her experiments, but stopped as her eyes rested upon the jug.  She couldn't help but smile and nod her head as they got up and headed for the porch.  They sat down and two large red plastic cups appeared out of nowhere.  Ryoko never drank out of anything but saucers but nevertheless, she watched intently as Washu poured the drinks.  This would only get her drunk faster and save her the trouble of pouring her drinks.  You have no idea how hard it is to try and pour saki into those damn saucers when you're wasted, never mind trying to get it all in your mouth.  They sat in silence for a while, drinking their cups of booze before Washu's face wrinkled up at the whisper once again.  

...Great.  Now you're getting drunk.  Why must you intend on leaving me out of the fun...? it whined comically.  

Can't I just have a little fun without you ruining it for me? Washu thought bitterly as she chugged what was left in her cup.  

…I'm tellin you.  You, me, and a jug of saki is quite the company to keep.  Come on, let me out, Washu.  It's boring in here…the voice said in a childish, whiny voice that caused Washu to wrinkled her brow in bafflement.  It had been so mature and cryptic sounding earlier, making this tone unusual and slightly out of character.

Character?  Who the hell _is_ she? Washu asked herself.  

"Why so quiet, Washu?" Ryoko asked as she finished her cup as well.  Washu shook her head and before Ryoko could grab the jug of saki, Washu grabbed it away from her.

"Hey!" Ryoko shouted, annoyed that Washu had taken the alcohol away from the scene.  

"Don't worry.  I decided to try something else other than saki.  It's killing my taste buds, and you can't taste at all, so I don't think you'll care.  Besides, this will get you drunk faster," Washu said as a large bottle of Captain Morgan along with a bottle of Coke, appeared between them.  Ryoko raised an eyebrow at Washu and regarded her with little to no amusement.

"Captain's and Coke.  Trust me," Washu said as she filled two glasses half way with the rum and a quarter of the way with coke.  She smiled evilly and handed one glass to Ryoko who took it with the questioning look still on her face.  She waited until Washu had taken a swig of her own drink before she dared to put the stuff in her mouth.  She then shrugged her shoulders and joined in, realizing that Washu was right.  She wouldn't taste a thing.  Ryoko chuckled as she watched Washu's face go from straight to twisted as the pungent liquid burned her throat as she shook her head.

"Holy strong," she gasped before taking another chug.  Ryoko just shook her head and joined the small scientist in the drinking, enjoying the twisted looks on Washu's face every time she took a drink. 

...Hope it burns and I hope it burns good, seeing you won't share... the voice mocked dryly.  

"What are you talking about?" Washu asked out loud as her face twisted again but not because of her drink, but the voice in her head.  

"What?  I didn't say anything," Ryoko said.  Washu looked over at her and smiled while hearing the voice chuckling in her head.   

"Nothing.  I wasn't talking to you, Ryoko," Washu said as she poured a little more Coke into her glass.  Ryoko chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

...This won't make me go away, Washu.  Try again... the voice said, resuming its 'mature' tone.  Washu ignored its comment and chuckled along with Ryoko.

"Want to play a card game?" she asked, not paying attention to what the voice had to say.  Ryoko smiled and nodded her head.

"What will we play?" Ryoko asked.

"How about asshole?" Washu suggested.

"Washu, I bet Sasami knows how to play that.  Besides, you need a minimum of four people.  How about war?" 

"War?  That's not a drinking game."

"It can be.  And it gets you really drunk really fast."

"Nah, I think that would be a little too quick.  I have an idea," Washu said as she smiled widely at Ryoko.

"What are our other options?  We're only two people.  Most card games, aside from 21 and war, you need four or more people," Ryoko said with a raised eyebrow.  

"But war's not a drinking game," Washu protested.

…That's right!  Listen to the uninformed redhead… the voice chirped, causing Washu's skin to crawl with irritation.  

"Well, it is now.  Where are the cards?" Ryoko asked, forcing Washu to play the fast paced, get-silly-wasted game of war.

***      

Tenchi looked away from the TV and walked to the porch after hearing shouts of laughter piercing the sound of the TV.  He opened the door and saw Ryoko and Washu sitting on the porch with red faces and empty cups around them.  Tenchi shook his head but smiled at the drunken women before walking over to them and picking up the almost-empty jug of Captain Morgan off the step.

"Getting drunk again?" he asked as he sat down.  They looked over at him and giggled as tears ran down their faces.

"Nope," Ryoko said as she leaned on his shoulder with a wide grin on her face.  Tenchi could smell the alcohol on her breath and chuckled again.  Normally he would shy away from her while she's drunk, but she's been behaving herself for the past few weeks and Tenchi actually found himself really enjoying her company.    

"Whatever you say, Ryoko," Tenchi ridiculed, watching with amusement as Washu clumsily took the jug from him and poured two more cups of Rum and Coke, finishing off the alcohol.  She ended up with most of it either on the ground or all over her hands.  She looked at her fingers and palms for a moment before giggling at her clumsiness.

"You gonna be alright, Washu?" Ryoko asked slowly as she saw the small girl giggling at her hands.  Tenchi got up and walked back into the house before they tried to get him to drink.  He liked to drink occasionally, but he was afraid of what might happen with those two.  One wants to get him into bed with her while the other wants to conduct experiments on him.  He decided it was best to leave the scene before either one got any ideas in their heads.              

***

Washu snapped her eyes open and looked around, seeing nothing.  Nothing.  Darkness.  Her head pounded and she could feel her stomach doing flips as her hangover crushed her body.  Not to mention this dream that she kept having.  It had to stop.  Her brow broke out in a thick sweat that dripped down her temples.  Her clothes were damp with sweat and her ears were ringing.  Her breathing quickened and she started to hyperventilate, not knowing what was going on.  Her hangover was forgotten as this new feeling ravaged her small body.

"L...lights..." Washu wheezed, unable to breathe as she clutched her chest with one small trembling hand.  The lights flared to life, blinding her for a moment before her eyes adjusted, causing the pounding in her head to seem excruciatingly sharp.  Her mind started to race with fear and confusion as she looked for something to hold on to.  She tried to stand up but fell hard onto her knees, shooting pain up into her thighs.  She knelt there, immobile, as her breath came in short bursts and gasps.  Without warning, she automatically changed into adult form and then back to child form, confusing her even more.  She hadn't told herself to do that.  

What's wrong with me? she asked herself.  This doesn't usually happen with a hangover.

...You're looking for me.  I'm flattered, truly, but I think you might need a little help that I can't provide... said the whisper.  Why wouldn't it leave her be?  Washu struggled to her feet and clumsily walked into the lab only to be faced with more darkness.  It wrapped its icy grip around Washu's body like a quilt and pressed down on her, forcing her to the ground again.  She looked up and a flash of light appeared, blinding her once again before fading.  She opened her eyes, still seeing nothing but darkness.  

...You need to find these keys, Washu, or you'll destroy yourself... said the voice again.  The light flashed again and she raised an arm to block it because she saw the figures of Sasami, some other woman she didn't know, and Ryoko flicker before her eyes for a second before the darkness filled her vision again.  The flickering made Washu dizzy and she could feel her stomach reversing itself, filling her throat with whatever was in it.  Washu wasn't even sure anymore.  She might have eaten, but she was so drunk last night that she didn't know.  She slowly turned her head to see the figure standing in the shadows of the lab once again, not thinking about the nauseous feeling.   

"Wh...what's wro...wrong with...me?" Washu gasped with what breath she could muster.  Her head was pounding like a tight drum and her thoughts were going wild.  She heard what sounded like a siren in her head and she clamped her eyes shut and covered her ears, trying to drown the piercing cry.  

...You're memories are screaming to be let loose, Washu.  Not to mention you probably have a pretty bad hangover... the voice said with a chuckle.  She found this amusing.  Washu was surprised to hear it over the sirens, for it grew fainter every time she heard it.  She couldn't hold back the sick feeling any more and threw up all over the floor.  She tried to stand up again but failed, falling onto her back.  She pulled herself into the fetal position when the siren failed to be extinguished and the sickness still flowed through her.  She lay in a heap on the floor, eyes wide and heart pounding, causing the illusion of drums in her head to keep a pace with the crying siren.  

What's happening?  Why can't I breathe?  Why can't I move? Washu thought frantically as her vision finally went completely black, leaving her thoughts to wreak havoc through her unconscious mind.

***     

Sasami yawned as she opened her eyes, smiling at the sunshine blaring through the window.  She sat up and stretched her arms with a smile on her face, eager to start the day.  She got up and dressed quietly, not wanting to wake her sister, and ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen to make breakfast.  She hummed to herself as she prepared the food, using the best of her skills.  

"Good morning, Sasami," Tenchi yawned as he walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table.  Sasami jumped at his unexpected greeting and smile at him, letting her breath out slowly.

"Tenchi, you scared me," she said with a smile and turned back to her cooking.  She went to go grab some tea leaves for everyone's morning wake-up call, but her face dropped as she saw the jar to be empty.

"What's wrong, Sasami?" Tenchi asked.  She looked at him and showed him the empty jar. 

"I see.  No tea," he said, not liking the idea.  Sasami then smiled and snapped her fingers as she remembered Washu.

"Washu can get me some tea leaves.  She's why we usually don't run out," Sasami said, heading for the lab.  Tenchi laughed at himself and shook his head, knowing that Washu was going to be in a pretty amusing condition when she woke up, considering how drunk she was last night.  

"Have fun, Sasami," he chuckled to himself.

***

Sasami walked into the dark lab and saw that nothing was operational.  Washu's computers stood in silence like giants that were frozen to the world.  This place was even creepier without the humming and flashing of the computer screens.  

"Washu?" she called, looking around.  The machines and inventions towered over her like guardians, threatening to break free of their invisible prison and eliminate her if commanded to.  She walked a little ways into the lab before growing drowsy.  She blinked her eyes and backed away towards the door and the further she went, the more the sleepiness lifted.  She stood at the door and looked around the room one last time before heading back to the table.  She didn't want to pass out in Washu's lab when the redhead wasn't around.

***     

...Washu... came the voice, yet again.  Washu gasped and snapped her head around the room, frantically searching for the source of this nuisance but held her head as her dizziness returned.

...Wake up, sleepyhead... it whispered again.  Washu let out a whimper as she pressed her hands to her ears.  Her whole body shook and her mind wouldn't slow down.  She felt like she was going crazy.

"Who are you?  Why are you doing this to me?" she called, growing scared of the shadows that hung around the room like spider webs.  She heard this voice and saw it's shadow, but couldn't figure out who it was.  Yet, it seemed to know an awful lot about her and she hated not being in control of her situations.

...You're doing this to yourself, Washu.  I'm just an innocent bystander... said the stranger as she stood in the nearest shadow.  Washu regarded her with hate, fear, and confusion, all rolled into one.  

"Bullshit.  Just leave me alone," Washu wheezed, backing away from the shadow as her sickness returned, thankful that it wasn't as strong as it was before.  She saw the silhouette shake her head and heard a faint sigh.

...Washu, you can see that I'm not going to hurt you.  This is where I live because you won't let me out.  Besides, you're my ticket out of this place... it said in a slow voice, indicating the shadows she resided in.  Washu's breathing slowed as she realized what it was saying.  That thing never left the shadows, so as long as Washu stayed in the light, she was okay.  First step at finding out what was going on.  

"Tell me one thing.  Why is this happening?" Washu asked, trying to mask her fear. 

…Why is what happening…? it asked, mocking confusion.  

"You know what I'm talking about," Washu said dryly.

...You're right.  You're confused, that's why.  You don't remember your past, and your mind is trying to bring it back but you're fighting it... the shadow said.  

"I remember my past.  I'm happy and that's all that matters, but then you showed up and all this happened," Washu mumbled, now mad at the fact that it was this thing's fault she was acting this way.

...No, you're not happy.  Look at yourself.  You're scared of shadows in your own lab and you get so drunk with your daughter that you black out.  You don't remember... it said.

"Try me," Washu muttered.  She always had fun with Ryoko.  It wasn't her fault that her body was small and was easy to intoxicate.  Well, the fact that she drank as much as Ryoko was her fault, but still.  

…What happened before the academy…? it asked in a smug tone.  Washu opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  She thought and thought, but couldn't remember.

…Who are your parents?  Where were you born?  How did you even reach the academy and why can you change from adult to child?  Where did you get those powers and why have you lived so long…? it asked, one after another, not giving Washu a chance to answer.  Not like she could, though.  Her mind was clouded and her eyes were empty.  She couldn't figure out what this thing was talking about when it said she needed to find these 'keys', but she did know that if she didn't try to cooperate and pay attention to it's words, she would go insane...if she weren't already there.

What do you think so far?  R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**The Keys**

"Where's Washu?" Sasami asked halfway through breakfast.

"I don't know.  She's probably in her lab," Ayeka growled.  Sasami hadn't gotten the tealeaves so they had to go through the morning until they could get some, which pleased no one.  

"So, why is it again that you didn't get the tealeaves?" Tenchi asked.  Sasami looked up at him and sighed as she thought of how to say it.

"The further I went in the lab, the sleepier I got.  If I had gone much further, I'd be sleeping like a baby on the lab floor," Sasami said with confusion.  Ayeka scowled and her face started to turn red with anger.

"That woman!  Now she's after my little sister!  Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ayeka fumed.  Ryoko looked over at her and smiled at the sight of the red princess.  She very rarely got hangovers and was thankful that she didn't have one when she woke up.  All she had was a headache but that was easily fixed.  She had never seen Ayeka so jumpy and it only added to her good mood.  

"So, what do you plan on doing, princess?  Beat her over the head with your logs?" Ryoko snickered.  Ayeka's face grew redder at Ryoko's words and turned away.

"Just what I thought.  You can barely talk to Washu let alone ask her why she was after your sister," Ryoko said with a straight face.  Everyone then stared at her as she started eating her food again.  She looked up and looked between everyone.

"What?" she asked, dreading the looks on their faces.

"Well, we all know that Washu's been acting pretty strange lately and you seem to be the one closest to her," Tenchi said slowly, suggesting that Ryoko go and talk to Washu about what's wrong.  Ryoko thought about this and smiled as she thought of the fun she could have with the hung over scientist.  Washu always seemed to get hangovers.  Really…bad…hangovers.

"Alright," Ryoko said as she continued her meal.  Everyone let out a sigh of relief, glad that the tea would soon fill their cups.

***    

"So, all I have to do is find these keys, right?" Washu asked the shadow.  She had accepted the fact that it stayed in the shadows but it still scared her.  She knew so much about Washu that she could've sworn she had been this woman.  She was still sitting on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style, talking to this thing.  

...You got it... it replied.  Its voice had grown fainter and fainter every time Washu spoke with her, but now the fading had stopped and her volume stayed neutral, but still faint.

"Keys...what kind of keys?" Washu asked.  This thing was being extremely vague about what she needed to do.  

...You'll know when you see them.  They'll most likely come to you... it said nonchalantly, just like it had through their whole conversation.  

"You're a lot of help," she muttered as she hung her head, letting out a long sigh.  This was so confusing.  She just wanted all this to go away so she could live her normal life.  Well...what she considers normal.  A thought then popped into her head as she thought if these keys.

"What if they don't find me in time?  Is there a time limit?" she asked.  She didn't know why she asked.  It just felt like an appropriate question to ask at the time.  She saw the shadow shake its head and heard a pale chuckle in the darkness of the lab.

...Yes and no.  Your life might grow harder to deal with if they're late in arriving, but you won't die or anything like that.  Well, you shouldn't, at least... it said.  

"Comforting," Washu said dryly before talking with the thing for a while longer, failing to notice that the door to the lab had opened.

***  

Ryoko walked into the lab but didn't see Washu anywhere, which wasn't unusual.    

"Washu?" she called.  She thought she heard someone talking from within the lab and followed the voice she heard.  She flew around the corner of one of Washu's many computers and saw her sitting Indian style on the floor, looking into the shadows with a distraught look on her face.

"Washu?  What're you doing?" Ryoko asked, flying over to her side.  Washu held up a finger, telling her to give her a second and then snorted in confusion.  She was seemingly not affected by the amount of alcohol she consumed last night, which surprised Ryoko.

"Hi, Ryoko.  What is it?" she asked after a moment as she looked up at her, discarding whatever it was she was thinking.  Her face held a small smile but her eyes didn't hold their usual spark.  It was almost like they weren't her eyes and if they were hers, they were showing a side of Washu that Ryoko had never seen.       

"Why are you sitting here?" Ryoko asked, glancing into the shadows, seeing nothing.  Washu looked into the shadows again and a distant yet worried look crossed her face. 

"Talking," she said in a vacant, shaky voice as Ryoko raised an eyebrow at her.

"But...there's nothing there," Ryoko said.  Washu tilted her head as she stared into the shadows.  

"I wasn't talking to anyone," Washu said as she slowly rose to her feet.  Ryoko tilted her head and pointed at the shadows, thinking of how to ask this.

"But…you just said…"

"I said I was talking.  I didn't say I was talking to anyone in particular," Washu said as she dusted herself off.  Ryoko wrinkled her face in confusion before raising her eyebrows and dropping the subject.  

"I always knew you were crazy.  Either that or you're still drunk," Ryoko said.

"Do you really think I'm crazy?" Washu asked in a seriously curious tone.  Ryoko raised an eyebrow at her and smirked in amusement.

"Yes, I do," she said jokingly. 

"Would you help me then?" she asked in the same tone.  Ryoko wrinkled her face at the scientist, bewildered that she believed what Ryoko had said about her being crazy without thinking about it for herself.

"You really _have_ gone nuts," Ryoko muttered before watching Washu close her eyes in thought.  

"Just don't let her kill herself.  I need her too much," she said in an extremely distant voice.  What surprised Ryoko wasn't only the comment she had made, but that it wasn't in the child-like voice of her twelve-year-old form, but her adult voice, which totally contradicted her appearance.  She then opened her eyes to reveal the former look of the mad genius and she looked at Ryoko for a moment before glancing back at the shadows.  Ryoko was really confused now.  Washu was talking to the shadows in her adult voice and commenting about herself as if she were a friend of Washu's and not Washu herself.  This was a little too much for her.  She walked over to Washu and went to put a hand on her shoulder, but Washu pulled away in surprise before her stunned look softened. 

"Maybe you should get out of the lab for a while, Washu.  I think it's starting to rot your brain," Ryoko said in an extremely slow voice as Washu wrapped an arm around Ryoko's.  She looked back in the shadows with a look of fear before walking with Ryoko out of the lab.  

***

Washu walked in silence with Ryoko to the lab door, thinking about the conversation she just had.  The shadow had told her that two of the three keys were in the house, but where?  What did they look like?  This figure didn't tell her much.  What she did do, however, scared Washu so deeply that she wanted nothing to do with this anymore.  She remembered speaking with Ryoko, but her words were fuzzy and came to her only when she concentrated on them.  The figure had taken control of her.  She wasn't speaking out of her own free will, but that of the shadows.    

"Are you okay, Washu?" Ryoko asked as they reached the door.

"I'm fine, why?" Washu lied as her mind continued to think about this situation she was facing.  What did these keys unlock?  Her memories?  That's what she had been told, so she played along, but having that thing take control of her like that?  It was unthinkable.  Now she had an idea of how Ryoko had felt under Kagato's control.  

"You were talking to a shadow," Ryoko said as she quirked and eyebrow.  Washu ignored Ryoko's statement and opened the door, walking out into the hallway.  Ryoko stared at her and shook her head, thinking to herself.

Washu's finally gone bonkers! Ryoko thought as she followed the loopy scientist.  

***

"Washu, you're out of your lab.  What a surprise," Ayeka mumbled.  Washu smiled at everyone and looked around the room, looking for shadows, but saw none.  It was too bright out to hold any shadow for that thing to hide in.  

"Hey Washu, did you-" Sasami said as she bounded into the living room, but stopped when that sleepiness washed over her again.  She blinked her eyes and backed up a few paces until it lifted enough for her to look around the room.  She saw Washu looking at her with confusion, wondering what she was going to say.

"What is it, Sasami?" Washu asked.  Sasami raised a hand to her head and yawned loudly.  

"I was just wondering if you * yawn * brought the tealeaves," she asked sleepily.  Ayeka walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sasami?" she asked worriedly.  Sasami nodded and smiled weakly at Ayeka as her eyelids drooped. 

"Tealeaves?  No one said anything about tealeaves.  I'll go get you some," Washu said as she headed towards the lab, but stopped, turning back to Ryoko.

"Will you come with me, Ryoko?" she asked in a slightly frightened voice.  Ryoko cocked her head and stared at Washu before shrugging her shoulders, following her out of the room.  The minute Washu was gone, Sasami's face lit up, fully awake again.  

"Great!  Now we can finally have some tea!" she cheered as she ran back into the kitchen to put the water on the stove.  She was just as perky as she was before Washu had come into the living room.  

"What was that all about?" Tenchi asked.  Ayeka shrugged her shoulders and joined him on the couch.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Tenchi.  She look as though she was going to fall asleep right there, but once Washu left, she was wide awake again," Ayeka said, confused as to what Washu's trick was this time.

***   

Ryoko watched Washu closely as she walked through the lab, looking in every shadow that she passed.  She was acting so weird.  She had almost seemed scared to come in here alone, which was a first seeing she was always in here.  Ryoko waited in silence as Washu retrieved the leaves for Sasami and walk backed to her side.  She smiled up at Ryoko as they started back to the house.  

"Washu, why do you keep looking into the shadows?  Are you scared of the dark now?" Ryoko asked with a teasing smile on her face.  Washu opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she stared into a shadow that stood at Ryoko's side.  Ryoko turned her head but saw nothing that could've drawn Washu's attention.  Just a shadow and nothing more.  She looked back at Washu who had a frightened look on her face, glaring into another shadow across the room.  She whipped her head over and continued to stare wide-eyed into another one that stood behind them.  She was surrounded.  

"Washu?  Is something wrong?" Ryoko asked, now frightened at Washu's reaction.  Washu was scared in her own lab.  That was a freaky idea.  Her breathing picked up as she moved closer to Ryoko for comfort.

"Can we leave now?" she asked in a whisper, still staring into the darkness.  Ryoko looked around and her confusion grew.

There's nothing here.  Why is she so scared? Ryoko thought as she held Washu's shoulder.  Washu walked as close as she could to Ryoko, her breathing heavy and sweat forming on her brow.  She wrapped an arm around Ryoko's and held it tightly, almost like a child would while walking through a haunted house with her mother.  As they walked, they drew to close for Washu's comfort to one of the dark spots near her main computer and she jumped back, making a point of going nowhere near the darkness.  

"Washu, calm down.  It's just a shadow," Ryoko said as she gently grabbed her arm.  Washu then immediately clung to Ryoko in a tight hug.  

…She thinks you're crazy, Washu… the figure stated as she watched Washu from every angle in the dark room.  

"No!!  Don't talk to me!!" Washu yelled as she buried her face into Ryoko's abdomen.  Ryoko cocked her head back and gave Washu a flabbergasted look.

...Remember the keys.  You're throwing this chance away, Washu.  Looks like you need my help... it said in an intimidating voice.

"NO!" Washu shouted from Ryoko's waist, still keeping her face hidden.

"Washu!  What the hell are you talking about!!?" Ryoko yelled, trying to grab her attention.  This was now scaring the shit out of her.  She could feel Washu's body shaking uncontrollably as she gasped for breath.  Ryoko knelt down and wrinkled her brow as Washu pulled away, smiling at her.

"Is this a joke, Washu?  Are you trying to scare me?" Ryoko asked accusingly.  Washu chuckled and shook her head before staring back at her so deeply that Ryoko could feel her skin crawling.  Her eyes had lost their childish charm once again.

"Do you know anyone named Tory?" Washu asked in her adult voice, yet in her child form once again.  Ryoko took a sharp breath and stood up while backing away from the redhead with a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryoko asked in a shocked voice.  This was way too weird for her to keep her cool.

"Just answer my question," Washu said as her smile faded and her eyes became hard and full of irritation.  Ryoko merely shook her head.

"Well, if you meet anyone by that name, bring Washu to them, understand?" Washu said, as if she wasn't Washu, but someone else.  Ryoko swallowed hard and slowly nodded her head.  She had been a space pirate, but she knew what this small girl was capable of and it scared her to hear her like this.  Washu looked back into the shadows and closed her eyes before shaking her head and wrinkling her brow.  She opened her eyes again and looked up at Ryoko with a fearful look on her face.

"Ryoko?" she asked in a more worried voice than a confused one.  She took a step forward and Ryoko took another sharp breath as she, in turn, took a step back.  Washu stared at her with a worried wrinkle in her brow and Ryoko could see her eyes glittering with the childish spark they always held.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and narrowed a single eye at the redhead in question.

"Washu?" she asked, hoping she would get the childish voice to compliment the appearance.  

"I'm scared, Ryoko," she said as her body visible shook from what had just happened.  Ryoko then let out a sigh and looked into the shadows, seeing nothing, before kneeling on the floor and letting Washu wrap her arms around her neck.  Ryoko hugged her close and shook her head at the idea of Washu yelling at shadows before speaking in a voice that wasn't her own.  She really has lost it.  This lab was a scary place for her now and no one would've dreamed about Washu being scared of her own lab.  Ryoko went to stand up but Washu wouldn't let her go and she had no choice but to pick the shaken scientist up and carry her out of the lab because she sure as hell wasn't going to stay here.  

***       

Tenchi looked up and saw Ryoko carrying a small, fragile looking Washu into the living room.  Washu had her chin resting on Ryoko's shoulder, looking behind them and her legs wrapped around Ryoko's waist, clinging to her like she was going somewhere Washu didn't approve of.  Either that or she was scared of something but what could she be scared of?  She was only in her lab.  If Tenchi didn't know any better, he would've thought Ryoko to be the mother and Washu, the daughter.    

"What happened?" he asked.  Ryoko motioned for him to be quiet as she sat on the couch.  She tried to get Washu to sit next to her but she wouldn't let go.  Instead of getting angry, Ryoko felt that she needed to help Washu with this.  She had never seen her so scared and that worried her.  She stroked Washu's hair and told her that everything was okay and that they were out of the lab.  She coaxed her just like a mother would.  Tenchi was shocked into silence as he watched Ryoko comfort Washu.  For the first time since he had met the little scientist, she appeared very vulnerable, like the twelve-year-old she looked to be.  

"What is it?  Did one of your experiments break loose and try to kill you, Washu?" Ayeka joked as she walked into the room.  Both Tenchi and Ryoko glared daggers at her as she quietly sat on the chair next to Tenchi.  Washu sighed before snuggling her face into Ryoko's neck with a whimper as the voice came once again.

...What's wrong, Washu...? it asked mockingly.  

"Just go away," Washu whimpered quietly, allowing only Ryoko to hear it.  Ryoko knew that she wasn't talking to her.  Why was she acting like this?  

...I can't until you free me and I'm just lending you a hand... it said in a straight voice.  Washu remained silent as she looked to Ryoko for comfort from this thing.  Ryoko looked at Tenchi and frowned.  

"Washu, why don't you sit down and tell us what's wrong.  Maybe we can help," Tenchi suggested.  Washu only hugged Ryoko tighter at the words.  Her hand formed into small fists as her whole body shook.

...Maybe you should show them just how 'crazy' you are… the voice said.  Washu shuddered as her mind screamed at her.  

"Why are you doing this," Washu griped as her fear and confusion grew.  Nothing this woman said made any sense at all and the fact that she could gain control of her mind didn't help.

"Doing what, Washu?" Ryoko asked.  She could feel the shudders wash through Washu's small form, making the small redhead a little difficult to hold on to.  Washu didn't answer her as she let out another sob.  Ryoko tried to place her on the couch again but Washu still refused to let her go.  This was the first time Washu had looked to someone for comfort and no one was surprised that it was Ryoko.  Everyone knew how much she cared for her, and now she was receiving that care from her daughter for once.  You would think she'd be happy.

...Now you just look pathetic, Washu.  Stop your sniveling.  It's embarrassing... the voice snapped at her.  Washu only shook her head and continued to cling to Ryoko.     

"What do you care?  Just leave me alone," Washu said again as another lone sob escaped her lips.  Ryoko moved her head and tried to look at Washu but resided to resting her head on Washu's shoulder. 

"Washu, it's okay.  No one's after you and no one is going to hurt you," Ryoko said slowly.  She didn't know what else to say.  She didn't really know what had her so spooked or why she was acting so odd in the lab.  It was like someone else was controlling her mind.  Controlling…her mind.  Ryoko then felt a familiar fear grow within her, but not because of her own experience with the subject, but because of Washu.  She was being controlled in the lab only moments ago.  That explains a lot more than Washu just going bonkers.  But…who?  Who was smart enough to gain control over the scientist?     

"I know, but this thing won't leave me alone," Washu sobbed.  Ryoko was a little surprised that Washu actually answered her.

"What won't leave you alone?" Ryoko asked, taking advantage of this.  

"I...I don't know what it is," she mumbled with a quiver in her voice.  

"We'll figure this out, Washu.  I promise," she said reassuringly.  

"I can't even figure it out, Ryoko.  I've tried," Washu said.  She finally lifted her head and stared at Ryoko with fear behind her emerald eyes that made Ryoko want to cry herself, if not run in fear.  Washu was being controlled and it scared her.  For once, she was baffled by what was going on and it wasn't becoming of her.  Her face was streaked with tears and she looked around the room as though listening for something.  She sighed and lowered her head as she slid off of Ryoko's lap.   

"I'm sorry, Ryoko," Washu said as she sat next to her daughter with her head hung.  Ryoko took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying anything.

"Well, you seem to listen if we're persistent on talking to you," Ryoko said with a smile.  Washu looked out the window and was grateful for the light that spilled into the room, warming her face.  She looked in her hands and saw that she was still holding a jar of tealeaves for Sasami.  She jumped up and looked at Ryoko with apologetic eyes as she ran into the kitchen.  

"What happened?" Tenchi asked once the redhead was gone.  Ryoko sighed and hung her head.  She was shaking a bit at seeing how utterly confused Washu was.  She had never seen her so small, and she didn't want to experience that again.  Ryoko then lifted her head and thought about the lab and how her mother reacted.  True, she had spoken in a different voice in the lab, but it was still her own.  It was just an older version.  Maybe she really did crack.  

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked upon seeing the distant look of thought on the pirate's face.  She bit her lip as she slowly stood up, planning on checking it out.  This would prove Washu's mental stability once and for all.

***  

Sasami placed the teakettle and some teacups on a tray and felt the sleepy feeling again.  She turned to see Washu walking towards her with a jar of tealeaves in her hand.  Sasami smiled but her eyes grew heavy and she nearly toppled over as they weight of sleep dragged her down.  Washu stopped and cocked her head as watched the little girl fight the sleep.

"Sasami?  Are you okay?  You look tired," Washu said, placing the tea leaves on the counter.  

"I'm fine.  I'm just so * yawn * tired all of a sudden," she said.  The tiredness had hit her hard and she didn't know why.  Did Washu have anything to do with it?  Washu took a few steps back and saw the girl wake up a bit.  She shrugged her shoulders and left the room, thinking it was best.  Sasami opened her eyes, fully awake again and shook her head.

"What is this?" she asked herself as she grabbed the leaves, making the tea that everyone was waiting for.

***

Washu walked into the living room and stopped when she heard that thing's voice yet again.

...Lost your chance, psycho... it said tauntingly.  Washu snapped her head around, looking for shadows but still saw none.  Tenchi and Ayeka looked at her with pity and confusion as she searched the room.

"What's wrong Washu?" Tenchi asked unenthusiastically, knowing she wouldn't answer him.  Washu tried to answer and make them happy and respond but the thing interrupted her again.

...You missed your chance for the first key.  Don't worry though.  You'll be able to regain that chance... it said slowly.   Washu shook her head and covered her ears, thinking that would make the voice go away.  Tenchi then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me," he said with a worried look on his face but a bite in his voice.  She stared at him with wide-eyes as she was spoken to again.

...Hmmm.  Should I tell him for you, Washu...? it asked slowly.  Washu clamped her eyes shut and covered her ears again, shaking her head as this voice once again influenced her mind.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she ran outside into the yard.  Tenchi followed and saw her fall to her knees in the light, staring up at the sky.  

...Why do you try to run from me?  I'm trying to help you, Washu... it told her.  She closed her eyes and hung her head as Tenchi knelt next to her.  

"Washu, talk to me.  Something's wrong and I want to know what it is," he said in his usual caring voice.  Washu looked at him with pained eyes and twitched away.  

"Tenchi...I-"

...Don't ignore me.  Or do you like it when I 'borrow' your voice and thoughts...? it asked threateningly.  Washu shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.  She felt the persuasion of this voice as it gave her a taste of being controlled again for only a moment before returning her thoughts to her. 

Leave me alone!  Please Washu whimpered.  She heard the thing laugh at her before saying more things that she didn't understand.

...I know what you're thinking, Washu, and its all wrong.  They think you're crazy and it upsets you because they're your family.  Well guess what, honey.  This isn't your family... it said in a chuckle.  Washu whimpered as she heard the cryptic explanation with Tenchi kneeling next to her, worried sick.

***

Ryoko strolled through the lab, looking at all the shadows that she passed, seeing nothing.

Odd Ryoko thought as she continued her walk.  She had searched the whole main lab and saw nothing but darkness while feeling no evil presence.  She stood still for a moment, thinking about what Washu had said.

...Do you know anyone named Tory...? Ryoko remembered.  What was she talking about?  _Who_ was she talking about?  

...Well, if you meet anyone by that name, bring Washu to them, understand...? came the memory again.  What did this mean?  Was Washu really going insane after all these years?

***

...The little girl...

What about her? Washu asked, still talking with this thing.  She had tried to ignore it and fight it, but nothing worked.  It just wouldn't go away.  

...The key...

What about it?  

...Put two and two together, Washu... it said in irritation.  Washu thought for a moment and remembered Sasami growing tired when she was around.  The key...Sasami...where they connected?  Washu stared up at the sky as she sat on the porch.  She had convinced Tenchi that she was fine and that she was just talking crazy and he had reluctantly let her be alone.

You're saying that Sasami is one of the keys? Washu asked, slowly understanding what the voice was saying.  

...That's why they call you the greatest scientific genius in the universe… it mocked.  Washu wrinkled her brow and shook her head, ignoring the joke.  

What do I have to do? she asked.  She was praying that it didn't involve any violence.  

...You'll figure it out...

You don't like explaining things, do you? Washu sneered.  She was growing weary of this thing's cryptic words.  It was almost like talking to Yosho, only worse.  At least Yosho didn't take control of her mind like this thing did.  She couldn't escape it, either.  She slowly stood up and walked back into the house for a cup of tea to ponder these thoughts over.  Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami were all sitting in the living room, enjoying themselves but looked up at Washu as she walked in.

"Is everything okay now, Washu?" Tenchi asked, sipping his tea.  Washu nodded and looked at Sasami, who once again, had that tired look on her face.  Washu took a few steps towards her and saw her head start to bob as her eyes closed.  

"Sasami?" Ayeka asked, grabbing a strand of her sister's attention.  

"Hold on, Ayeka," Washu whispered as she took another step.  She was standing only a few feet away and the little girl was half-asleep on the couch, still holding her tea.  

…Good girl… the voice said.

"What are you doing, Washu!?  Leave her alone!" Ayeka shouted.  Washu cast an evil glance at her that shut her mouth as soon as it had opened.  The eyes that were burning into her weren't Washu's eyes.  Ayeka could faintly see an eerie look of insanity deep in their green pools of color.  Washu looked back at Sasami and took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to her causing Sasami's teacup to fall to the floor, spilling everywhere as she passed out.  Washu shook her head as a voice popped into her head again.

…Washu…? it said.  Washu scowled and shook her head more violently.

What?  What do you want? she asked, irritated that it had interrupted her yet again.  

…Washu, you don't remember me…? it asked.  Washu then realized that this wasn't the same voice and her eyes popped open as she realized who it was.  

Tsunami? she asked.  She heard someone giggle in her head as she stared at the sleeping little girl that sat next to her.     

…I'm glad you remember.  I was worried for a moment… Tsunami said in a girlish voice.  Washu cocked her head in confusion as the word 'remember' was used.

I know about you, but how can I remember you?  I've never met you Washu said.  

…You remembered my voice, didn't you…? Tsunami said in a serious voice.  Washu found no way out of that one.  It was true that she had remembered her voice, but how?

Where have I ever meet you? Washu asked, not bothering with arguing.  This was an elder goddess and that would just be a dumb idea.  

…You don't remember that, but you remember my voice.  Interesting.  Your dream.  Tell me about that… Tsunami said as Sasami moved into a comfortable position.  Ayeka had moved to the couch and now held her sister's head in her lap as she slept.  She had come to find that it was nothing more than a peaceful sleep upon seeing the smile on her face.  Washu shook her head and took a deep breath.

It's an outline of a woman and someone is talking to me about needing to remember Washu told her.  

...I see.  Sounds pretty simple.  Who is this woman…? Tsunami asked.

"For the last time, I don't know!" Washu yelled.  Ayeka and Tenchi both looked at her with baffled faces as she yelled to someone neither of them could hear nor see.

…Washu, all I can say is that you and that figure you speak of have more in common than you'd like to admit.  You didn't have to choose the life you live now, like every other person but you're a different case entirely.  Your future was all laid out for you in black and white and you had a vital role, but you chose to give up your position.  You need to remember your past, Washu.  It's more important to us goddesses that you return to your past life than stay here with humans… Tsunami said 

"But who is she?  Do you know?" Washu asked into the air, but the goddess's voice faded out.  Sasami yawned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.  Ayeka smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"I had the strangest dream.  I dreamt I was talking to a goddess, much like Tsunami," she said as she looked at the others in the room.  

"Yeah, you just kind of fell asleep when Washu came in and sat down next to you," Tenchi said, staring at Washu while he talked.  She was looking off into space, not listening.  She turned her head and looked at Sasami with a questioning look.

"What did the goddess look like?" she asked in her normal voice.  Sasami thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"She had long hair and it was kinda spiky, but I couldn't see her face or her clothes.  It was just an outline, but she appeared to be older that Tsunami's statues," Sasami said as she poured herself another cup of tea.  She then stopped and looked at Washu as she realized they were sitting next to each other.

"Washu, why did I fall asleep when you came in?  I was wide awake," she said.  Washu only shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

***      

Ryoko entered the living room to see Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami all sipping cups of tea.  They had drunk twice as much seeing they had missed it earlier this morning.  She let out a sigh and went over, pouring herself a cup as well.  

"Where's Washu?" she asked as she sipped the hot tea.  

"She's out there," Ayeka said, pointing at the yard.  Ryoko looked out the window and saw Washu sitting in the middle of the yard, gazing up at the sky.  Ryoko walked to the door, still sipping her hot brew and watched Washu carefully.  She saw her lower her head and say something, but couldn't hear what it was.  She tapped into the link and tried to make out her thoughts.

I still don't understand.  She saw someone who looked like a goddess and she described you, which isn't much of a description she heard Washu think through the link.  She was totally oblivious to Ryoko's presence.  Ryoko tilted her head in thought.  She had missed the whole dream thing and didn't know what she was talking about.

What does it mean?  Are you a goddess? she heard Washu ask.  It was almost like she was talking to someone.  

Why can't you just answer my questions? Washu thought angrily.  Ryoko snorted and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the ground.  She looked over to see a look of worry on Washu's face and handed her the teacup.

***

...I wonder what she thinks of you... the voice hummed as Ryoko sat down.  Washu could feel her fear grow as Ryoko appeared next to her, handing her a cup of tea.  She turned her head away and stared at the ground, worried about what this voice was going to do.

...Should we play with her, Washu...? it asked playfully, as though this were all a big joke while Washu shut her eyes tightly, letting out a whimper.  

No she thought.  Ryoko put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, afraid that this voice would appear in person and take Ryoko without warning.  At least that's what her motives appeared to be.  Make them think she was crazy and push them away from her.

"Washu, I looked through the lab and there was nothing there.  Nothing but shadows," Ryoko said.  Washu snorted and shook her head.

"Exactly.  Shadows," she mumbled.  

...My offer still stands, Washu... the voice said slowly.  

"No," she said.  

"No, what?" Ryoko asked.  Washu looked at her and sighed.

...See?  She wants to know... the voice giggled.  Washu snapped her head up and looked around for any shadows but saw none.  

"What is it, Washu?" Ryoko asked. 

"Just leave me alone!  She's confused as it is!" Washu shouted into the air.  

...And how are you going to stop me…? the voice chuckled.  Washu jumped to her feet and spun in circles, looking for something but even she didn't know what.  

"You leave them alone!  This is between you and me!" Washu screamed as her fear powered her body and mind.  Ryoko just sat there and sipped her tea, waiting for this outburst to end.  She was now convinced.  Washu has lost her mind.  Being in that lab all the time has cracked her and she's gone insane.  Ryoko had a sixth sense for feeling the works of mind control but didn't feel a thing other than concern for the redhead.  She was thinking more along the lines of a split personality. 

...You may have me trapped, but I can still have my fun.  I've proved that... the voice said before fading out.

"Washu, sit down," Ryoko said sharply.  Washu looked at her and took a deep breath.  The voice was gone so she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.  Ryoko looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she finished her tea.  

"Ryoko..." Washu started.  She was unable to finish for fear of the voice coming back.   

"Now, tell me.  This is between you and who?" Ryoko asked, taking on the position of the therapist.  Washu let out a pale chuckle and shook her head.

"Never mind," she said as she stared back up at the sky.  

"My point exactly.  You can't talk about it because there's nothing logical to talk about.  It's all in your head, Washu," Ryoko said as she stared at the small scientist.  Washu looked at her with a straight face that sent chills down Ryoko's spine.

"All in my head," she whispered, never taking her eyes off Ryoko.  It was those eyes again.  Speaking in that voice again.  Ryoko let out a sigh and shook her head, not giving into her feelings.

"I searched your lab and there was nothing there!  You said you were talking to someone, but there was nothing.  N-o-t-h-i-n-g," Ryoko said, spelling it out for her.  The corner of Washu's eye twitched as they narrowed to slits.

"Nothing.  It's all in my head," Washu repeated.  She was scaring Ryoko now.  The insanity was burning in her eyes but faded shortly after, ending in a sigh of grief and confusion.  Ryoko shook her head and dropped her mask to reveal the worry she felt for Washu.

"Washu, I want to help you, but I don't know how.  You claim that you see people who talk to you in shadows and you shout out random things all the time!  What can I do?" Ryoko asked, desperately trying to get some kind of help from the mini woman.  Washu smiled and looked downcast as Ryoko raved about feeling helpless.

"Nothing," Washu said.

"What?"

"Nothing.  There's nothing you can do…yet," Washu said as she raised her head.  A cool breeze flew through the air and Ryoko raised her head to see storm clouds in the distance.  It was going to rain.  She stood up with a feeling of defeat that wrapped around her like a winter coat, holding in the helplessness like heat and sighed.  

"It's on its way," Washu said as she stared at the growing clouds.

"What?" Ryoko asked.

"It's on its way.  The storm, the aura.  It's all part of the plan to free Washu of this meaningless and utterly pointless life as a human," Washu said in a distant voice.  Ryoko let out a labored sigh and shook her head before holding out her hand to help Washu in out of the growing chill of the breeze.  Washu shook her head as her thoughts were returned to her and let out a whimper as she felt helpless to control its random 'take over' episodes.  

...That gem... the voice whispered in Washu's head.  She shook her head quickly as she went to grab Ryoko's hand when she stopped.

"What is it, Washu?  Take my hand," Ryoko said.  Washu pulled her hand away as Ryoko's face darkened as well as the rest of her, before being engulfed with the shadowy figure's form.  Washu screamed and pushed herself away from the darkness in front of her. 

"What's wrong, Washu?  Scared?  Scared of your own shadow?" it mused before bursting out in a fit of laughter.  

"Stay away from me!" Washu screamed, letting out a whimper as she scuttled further away from this monstrosity.  It walked towards her as it laughed and Washu screamed again before passing out.

Still any good?  I find this to be an interesting story, so tell me what _you_ think.  R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The Keys 

Ryoko watched as Washu pushed herself away from her when she held out her hand.  She cocked her head in confusion and took a step forward.

"Washu, it's me.  Ryoko.  It's okay," she said softly, confused by Washu's fear of her.  

"Stay away from me!" she screamed before passing out on the ground.  Ryoko went to her side and lifted her up, bringing her inside as a rumble of thunder rattled the darkening sky.  The others all looked at Washu and Ryoko before a mist of questions as to what happened rose.

"Ryoko, what happened?" Tenchi asked once the mutters and confusion died down a bit.  Ryoko put Washu on the couch and stared at her.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder.  Any other day at any other moment, she would've been ecstatic that he voluntarily placed his hand on her, but not right now.  Washu had really worried her this time.  What was wrong with her?

"I went to help her up off the ground and she screamed before passing out.  I don't know what happened," Ryoko said.  She looked around the room and saw that the storm clouds had blackened the sky, casting shadows in every corner.  This would be a messy situation if Washu decided to wake up right now.  Ryoko looked at Tenchi and sighed as another clamp of thunder rolled through the house.

"Can I put her in your bed, Tenchi?" she asked.  She definitely wasn't bringing her to the lab.  Tenchi nodded and walked upstairs, Ryoko close behind with a limp Washu in her arms.

*** 

Tenchi opened his door and turned on the dim lights.  He watched as Ryoko placed Washu gently on the bed.  

"I need more light," she whispered to herself.  

"Why?" he asked, not understanding why the light in his room wasn't enough.  It was pretty bright and she could see Washu perfectly.  She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing.  I'm just talking to myself," she said as she chuckled.  Ryoko couldn't help but laugh at the irony in that statement as she looked back at the redhead on the bed.  Tenchi saw that it was best if he left and slowly made his exit.  He walked down the stairs and shrugged at the others in the living room.  He was just as confused as they were.  

***

Where am I

...You tell me...

Not again

...No.  Not again.  Open your eyes...

They are open, blah blah blah...

...Do I have to tell you they aren't...?

No

...Good.  Open them...

The figure was standing with it's back against something, that couldn't be recognized as anything of this world, with her head down and her hands out in front of her as if they were cradling something.  The faint tint of color, apparently purple, could be shown in her clothes and she could make out a red along the outline of the hair while her jaw line was glittered with pale flesh.  She looked up and gripped her hands into fists before turning her head to mask the outline of her nose and jaw.  Her mouth was moving as though she was speaking to someone before she returned her gaze to her hands.

This ones different

...You're learning.  You're memories and thoughts are returning, but not fast enough.  You need to remember in order to help...

Help what?

...Do I need to tell you...?

Yes, you do!  Help what?

...You keep them from destroying themselves with their differences...

What the hell does that mean?  I'm tired of your cryptic messages!  Speak in a language I understand and give me some straight answers, goddammit!!

…I am giving you straight answers.  You're just not listening to them…

…Tell me

...I don't need to.  Remember...

Remember what? There is nothing for me to remember!

...You saw enough of her to know.  Remembering is all you can do...

So?  What does it mean?  I saw some color of her skin, hair, and clothes.  Big deal

...You'll find out...

***   

Washu slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Ryoko.  

"How do you feel?" she asked.  Washu groaned and closed her eyes again.  This was too much.  She wanted it to end more than ever.  

"You've been asleep for five hours," Ryoko said, sitting up.  Washu opened her eyes and saw that she was in Tenchi's room, not hers.  

"You stayed here the whole time?" Washu asked, rubbing her head.  Ryoko nodded and smiled warmly at the twelve-year-old that claimed to be her mother.  Washu looked at her hands in her lap and let out a long sigh.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

"For helping you?  I know that I've never admitted it, but you're my mother.  What was I going to do?  Leave you there in this storm?" Ryoko asked with a smile as thunder rattled the windows as though it heard Ryoko talking about it.  Washu smiled back and chuckled to herself.

"That, and for not putting me in the lab," Washu said.  

"Oh.  Yeah, I didn't think you would appreciate it.  What's got you so spooked about it anyway?  You never answered me the last time I asked," Ryoko said as Washu sat up.  She went to answer Ryoko's question as best she could, but froze when she saw a woman standing in the shadows across the room.  Ryoko turned and saw the deep shadow in the far corner and shook her head.  This woman was really petrified of shadows, wasn't she?  

...You're awake... the woman said with a smile.  Washu could see the red hair on her forehead and her pale skin.  Her purple clothes flowed out around her, showing color here and there.  

"Who are you?" Washu asked, staring at the shadows.  

…I'm sure you've heard the stories about how the middle goddess had left the circle, right…? it asked again. 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Washu asked slowly, starting to understand where this woman was coming from.  She held out her hands and bowed slightly as if mocking Washu's intelligence.

…Pleasure to finally meet a slightly enlightened Washu… she said sarcastically.  Washu's jaw dropped as she stared at the smiling woman.  This was the third goddess.  She had been speaking with the third elder goddess this whole time, even though she hasn't been spoken of for over 20,000 years.  That failed to register in Washu's mind as she gawked at the woman. 

"It's you!" Washu said breathlessly.  Ryoko grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"Washu, there's nothing there!" she hissed.  She was mad that Washu wouldn't listen and realize that it's all in her head.  Then again, she wasn't mad at her.  She was just directing all her anger for feeling helpless towards her.  Ryoko looked over to the corner and then back at Washu.  

"Watch," she said as she stood up.  Washu grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed as she saw the evil grin on the woman's partially hidden face.  

"Don't!" Washu said urgently.  She was a goddess that had been unheard of for a long time, so who knows what would happen.  Ryoko shook her head and placed the hand of her free arm on Washu's shoulder.

"Trust me," she said as she pried herself free of Washu's grip.  Washu's face dropped as Ryoko walked over to the woman.  She stood in the shadow and turned to look at Washu who had a horrified look on her face.  The woman was leaning on Ryoko' shoulder and smiling at her

...Beautiful daughter... she said to Washu.  Washu only shook her head.  The woman sighed and looked back at Washu.

"See.  There's nothing here," Ryoko said, but Washu wasn't paying attention to Ryoko at all.  Her attention was diverted to the woman in the shadows.  

...Don't try to ignore me anymore.  It only makes your situation worse, Washu... the woman said as she put her hands on her hips as Ryoko walked back to the bed, unhurt.  Washu didn't know if she was bluffing about the whole thing, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Do you feel better?" Ryoko asked.  She shook her head in defeat once she saw the far off look on Washu's face as she continued to stare into the shadows.  

"Please, Washu.  I hate seeing you so scared.  It's not normal," Ryoko said, pleading with the small scientist.  Washu still stared at the shadows.

...She's talking to you, Washu.  Talk back to her.  Say something... the woman said as she leaned against the wall.  

"Like what?" Washu asked.  Ryoko's face fell as she heard Washu talking to the shadows once again.  She then crawled onto the bed and sat with her back against the wall, seeing what kind of conversation this was going to be.

...Now she's going to listen in... the woman said, indicating Ryoko with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't care," Washu said as she shook her head.

...Okay then.  Anything in particular you want to talk about, dear…? the voice asked in a sarcastic motherly tone.  Washu scowled and stared at her before wrinkling her brow and tilting her head. 

"Why are you here?  I mean, what do you want to waste your time with me for?  I'm sure you have better things to do," Washu said.  

…You're joking, right…? the goddess asked with a laugh.  

"No, I'm not.  What role do I play?" Washu asked.  The woman gawked at her and laughed out loud, not believing that Washu truly had no idea.

…Greatest scientific genius in the universe is an overstatement.  Truly and overstatement… the woman laughed.  

"Just answer me!" Washu hissed in aggravation.

…I don't believe you need me to answer a question that should be as plain as day, dear Washu.  You know, your daughter keeps giving you odd looks.  Maybe you shouldn't completely ignore her, seeing she plays a big part in why I'm here… the woman said, pointing at Ryoko.    

"How big of a part?" Washu asked harshly.  

...I'll give you this one, but it's the last time, but you need to find the other one on your own.  She's one of the keys, Washu, but I know you won't like unlocking this door... she said flatly.  Washu turned and looked at Ryoko who was staring at her.  

"What?" Ryoko asked as Washu glared at her with confusion.  She then turned away and looked back at the shadows.

"But...how?  How do I use this one?  She's not falling asleep like Sasami did," Washu asked.  The woman shook her head and laughed at Washu.

...She's a key, yes, but she's not a goddess trapped in a human's body... the woman said with a smile.  Washu scowled and sighed.

"What do I do, then?  Wait?" she asked.  

...Yes, but you mustn't wait long, Washu.  I'm sure you're already feeling confused to the point of insanity... the woman said before disappearing from sight.  Washu sighed and thought about how long she was going to have to wait.  Could be hours, days, weeks, who knows?  She looked at Ryoko and tried to figure out how she was going to use her as a key.  Sasami was unhurt when Washu unlocked that door, but what about Ryoko?  Would she be just as easy?  It startled her a bit seeing the woman told her that she wasn't going to enjoy unlocking this door.  

"Are you done?" Ryoko asked as Washu stared at her.  Washu nodded her head and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes.   

"I heard your end.  What about the shadow?  What did it have to say?" Ryoko asked teasingly, slightly amused by the one-ended conversation that she had just heard.  

"Can you leave me be?  I want to get some sleep," Washu asked.  Ryoko got off the bed with a sigh and walked out of the room. 

***  

Tenchi watched as rain hit the ground with blinding force and how the lightning lit up the sky like a fog light.  He sat back down on the couch and looked at Ayeka as she sat there, watching the rain falling from the storm clouds.  It had been five hours since Washu was brought inside and everyone was waiting to see how she was doing while watching some boob tube.  Tenchi raised his head a he heard footsteps on the stairs and watched in silence as Ryoko walked over, sitting down next to him with a worried look on her face.

"Well?" he asked, anxious to hear about Washu's condition.

"I've figured it out.  She's gone insane," she said.  Tenchi sat forward and took her hand in his.  She blushed at the contact but didn't force anything on him like she usually does.  

"She's probably just a little out of it because she had a dream or something," Tenchi said.  Ryoko shook her head and let out a sigh.

"No.  That day in the lab, she was scared to death of the shadows and she was screaming at them before she spoke about herself as if she wasn't really Washu but an imposter.  I just now listened to her have a full-fledged conversation with the shadow that was in the corner of your room.   She thinks she sees a woman and that she talks to her.  I don't know what to do," Ryoko said as she stared out the window.  She was hoping the rain might wash away this feeling, but it didn't work.  Tenchi went to comment on this, but a knock came at the door, causing everyone to freeze.  A second knock was heard after the moment of silence from the group before Tenchi got up, walking to the door to reveal a person standing there with a black hooded sweatshirt on.  

"I apologize for the intrusion, but is there someplace I can stay until this storm is through?" the stranger asked, proving them to be female.  Tenchi looked at the others, asking their opinion with his eyes.  Ryoko stood up and walked over to the door and examined the woman before shooting Tenchi a weary look.  

"Uh, sure.  Come in, please," he said, opening the door wider for her and standing aside while Ryoko continued to eye her critically.  Who ventures out in a storm like this?  She walked in and shed her hood to reveal an attractive woman with dark brown hair and soft features.  Her blue eyes held a certain look of wisdom, much like Yosho's, when they could be seen behind his glasses.  She smiled and bowed slightly to Tenchi, thanking him softly.  

"What's your name?" Ryoko asked suddenly.  She looked at her and smiled again as if the harshness in her tone meant nothing to her.

"Tory.  Thank you again for letting me in.  It's raining pretty hard out there," she said in a soft, slow voice.  Ryoko's face wrinkled before it fell in realization.  Washu had said something about a Tory and this was kind of uncanny.  It was raining cats and dogs outside and a woman named Tory shows up on their doorstep.  Tenchi offered to take her sweater from her and she nodded, shedding it like a snake does its skin.  The inside was damp with rain and had to literally be pealed away from her clothes.  All she was wearing was a simple red T-shirt that was wet in a few spots where the rain had seeped through the hoodie and a pair of wet, dark jeans.  

"So, Tory was it?  Where are you from?" Ryoko asked as she paid close attention to her gaze, still thinking of Washu's words.  There was something this woman wasn't revealing, but what was it?  Washu knew.

"I live in America and I'm here on vacation, visiting my cousin.  I was out for a walk and got caught in the middle of this storm.  His house is quite a ways from here so I decided to stop and ask if I could wait it out here," she said in her same slow, soft voice.  It now made sense as to why she had an American accent.  Tenchi jumped and offered her a seat in a nearby chair and she took it gratefully as she sat quietly on the edge, holding her hands in her lap.  

"So why such a heavy shirt?  Did you know it was going to rain?" Ayeka asked, pointing to the dripping wet hoodie that hung by the door as Tenchi poured her a cup of tea to warm her up.  

"I didn't know how long I was going to be out and I also didn't know how cold it got after the sun went down so I brought it with me just in case," she said in a slightly louder voice.  Ayeka nodded and looked at Tenchi, seeing his approval.  Ryoko, however, still had a weary look on her face as she glanced up at the top of the stairs.  

She seems like a nice girl, but you never know these days Ryoko thought as she watched the woman across from her.  Tenchi leaned forward and asked more questions after handing her the tea, all of which she answered without hesitation.  After a while, Ryoko loosened up and stretched as she made herself comfortable.  Washu had said to bring her to this 'Tory', but she wasn't entirely sure about this yet.    

***             

Washu slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was still in Tenchi's room.  

...Rise and shine.  You have company... the woman said again as she stood in the shadows once more.  Washu growled at her and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  How long had she been sleeping?  She looked at the clock and yawned.  Three hours.  She was just sleeping up a storm today.  

"Yeah, I know you're here," Washu mumbled as she looked over at the woman who was shaking her head.

...Not me.  The woman downstairs... she said.  Her voice was a little stronger now than it had been before, when she was just an outline.  It was still pretty distant, though.  

"Who?" Washu asked.  

...There's a woman downstairs.  I think you should go talk to her... the woman said before disappearing.  Washu tilted her head and wondered what this could be about.  She got up and walked for the door, staying away from the shadows.  She was still a little frightened, but at least she could talk to this woman now.  She still wasn't anything but bothersome though.  Washu opened the door and could hear people talking downstairs.  She recognized Tenchi's voice as well as Ayeka's.  Every now and then she would hear Ryoko's speak, but the other voice was someone she didn't know.  It was soft and had a heavy American accent.  She thought about it but realized she wasn't going to figure out who it was until she went downstairs.

***

Ryoko yawned as politely as she could and asked to be excuse.  Ayeka saw the look on Ryoko's face as she left the room and headed for the kitchen.  Ayeka then asked to be excused as well, following the ex-space pirate.

"Ryoko, you seem uneasy.  Mind if I ask why?" Ayeka said, sitting at the table.  Ryoko walked over and placed a small plate of food on the table and sat down across from the princess.  

"I just can't figure out why Washu is acting like this.  I want to say that it's because she's insane, seeing that would make everything a little easier to explain, but I don't know anymore," Ryoko said as she picked at the food.  Ayeka joined her and lightly picked the morsels from the plate.  

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Ayeka asked as she popped another bit of food into her mouth.  Ryoko looked at her and sighed as she nodded her head.  Ayeka smiled at her and realized that Ryoko accepted Washu as her mother, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  It was kinda cute.

"It's just that…when I was with her in the lab earlier, she had said something about a Tory person and that I should bring the woman to her if I met her.  It was so odd at the time and now someone named Tory shows up on our porch.  What do I do?" Ryoko asked, looking at Ayeka with worry and confusion.  Ayeka was startled that she actually showed this much emotion around her and blinked a few times.  Not to mention she was asking her rival for help.

"I don't know," she said slowly.  "Maybe if you brought Tory to her and listen to what she has to say, you might get somewhere."  Ryoko sighed and slumped her shoulders.  

"Maybe," Ryoko sighed, lowering her head in defeat.

"Other than that, I don't know what to tell you," Ayeka said in a soft voice, understanding the tenderness of the situation.  She watched Ryoko pick at the plate again before looking up and smiling at the princess.

"We probably shouldn't leave Tenchi by himself out there with that stranger.  She might steal him from us," Ryoko joked as she stood up with the smile still on her face.  Ayeka chuckled to herself as she saw the true Ryoko standing in front of her.  Hard on the outside, yet caring and thoughtful on the inside.  Truly a potential friend if they ever got over their differences. 

***

Tory enjoyed the talk with Tenchi and smiled as the two girls entered the room.  The three welcomed her and she really started to enjoy herself in their midst.  The young man then introduced himself to be Tenchi and the other two women were Ayeka and Ryoko.  She thought it was amusing how they would snap at each other now and then.  Sometimes they would agree on something said, but seconds later one would make a remark that upset the other.  It was just typical female anger.  You always see it when you have two women living in the same house who aren't related.  She had found that out in college.  

"So, you have a cousin who lives in Japan?  What's his name?" Tenchi asked.  

"Alex Smith.  He came here to Japan to work for the animation companies," she said politely.  She suddenly felt a tiredness sweep over her and she let out a yawn.  She blinked a few times to keep her eyes in focus and saw Tenchi smiling at her.

"Tired?" he asked.  Tory nodded her head and smiled back.

"I had a long walk," she said.  She glanced around the room and noticed someone standing at the top of the stairs.  She tilted her head and smiled at the stranger staring at her from her perch.  She appeared to be about twelve or so and her spiky red hair was extremely long and full.  Her features were soft but Tory could see the beauty in her face.  She was a cute child and would one day be a beautiful woman.  She slowly descended the stairs, causing Tory to yawn again, as her tiredness grew heavier with every step the young girl took.  The little girl stopped next to the couch and Tory was now struggling to stay awake long enough to talk to her but every time she opened her mouth, she yawned.  

"What's wrong, Tory?" Ryoko asked.  Tory looked at her and went to answer but the little girl knelt in front of her and Tory passed out before she spoke any words.

***

…Washu… came a different voice.  This one had a certain confidence deep within that didn't settle well with Washu.

Who are you? Washu asked, trying to get this over with.  

…Oh stop, Washu.  You know me… the voice said.  Washu furrowed her brow as she tried to place a face with this voice.  She thought and thought but still couldn't remember.  She was about to give up when the name popped into her mind.

T...Tokimi? she asked.  She could hear the voice chuckle at her.  Tory squirmed in the chair and had an uneasy look on her face.  How did she know that?

…Good.  This trip wasn't in vain.  Now, what's this about your memories…? she said, causing Washu to slump her shoulders.  It was more of a demand than a question.

What about them?  I don't remember them, I guess Washu said bitterly.  The voice chuckled again before she responded to that.

…You were always unforgiving, deep down inside, Washu.  I had respected you for that… Tokimi said.  Washu wrinkled her brow as she referred to her past.  

You're a goddess.  I would have no way of knowing you, so how do you know me? Washu asked, which was a pretty stupid question, seeing Tokimi was, after all, a goddess like she herself had stated.

…I'm not going to beat around the bush because I have better things to do.  Tsunami was afraid to tell you the truth about your past, but I'm not.  That shadow that you were so scared of, was a shadow of yourself… Tokimi said flatly.  Washu shook her head and frowned.

That was me?  How could it have been?  It looked like the third goddess she said.  She then knew why the figure had looked familiar.  The red hair, the pale skin, and the tone of her voice...it all came together now.  Why hadn't she seen it before?  She was looking and talking to herself.  But...

…What is it?  Too much for you to handle all at once, sister…? Tokimi said at Washu's silence.

How could that have been me?  I've never dressed like that, and I know I don't act like that, but I definitely would've known if I had been a goddess Washu thought bitterly.  Tory jumped in her sleep with a look of fear on her slumbering face as Washu stared at the floor.  Ryoko went to get up, but Tenchi stopped her.  This would be over soon, he hoped.

…Oh but you are like that, Washu.  Remember the dreams?  That was you too.  You kept Tsunami and me from destroying each other and when you left to become a human, which still confuses me as to why, Tsunami took off too.  Guess she was too scared to be alone with me… Tokimi chuckled seeing the power she had over her sister.  Washu shook her head violently.  

But I'm not a goddess.  I would've remembered something like that she thought as she held her head.  

…Yes you are, Washu.  You're the middle elder goddess and you gave up your powers to become a human.  Do you remember anything before the academy…? Tokimi asked.  Washu shook her head again as the others watched her think.  Tory started to twist and turn in her sleep from the nightmare that ravaged her mind.

No... Washu said.  There was a void before her memories at the academy, but she didn't care.  If they had been forgotten, than maybe that was best.  

…That's why I'm here, Washu.  I'm here to tell you that you are a goddess and you don't remember because you chose not to remember.  You know it's true because the middle goddess disappeared over 20,000 years ago.  You admit to having a long life span and you've been around for that long so stop playing stupid and accept your fate… Tokimi said casually.  Washu snapped her head up and stared into space with a shocked expression.  Tokimi was right.  She had thought of that and it did make a little bit of sense.  The woman she spoke to looked a lot like her in some ways by what Washu could see of her.  Washu chuckled at herself and shook her head as she saw how slow she was in realizing the truth.

But...I like my life Washu thought.

…Stop it, Washu.  The gems you gave that monstrosity.  Those are your powers as well as most of your memories.  The ones you have are buried so deep that you can't find them.  You need those gems back so you can sit in your rightful spot once again as one of the elder goddesses with your sisters… Tokimi said before fading out.  Washu held her head as her body shook. That was a lot to take in one sitting.  Tory sprang up from her position and looked around the room with a fearful yet confused look on her face.  

"Wh...where am I?" she asked in an almost ditsy voice.  

"You're at the Masaki residence," Tenchi said.  She cocked her head and thought about this.

"But, how did I get here?  I was at my cousin's house and...," she said as she tried to remember getting here.  Washu shook her head and stood up.  The woman looked at her and her eyes widened.

"I just had a dream and the woman I was talking to looked exactly like you!  Only older, and dressed in purple clothes.  She was standing in the shadows at first, but then stepped into the light where I could see her," she said.  Washu tilted her head and looked at the brown haired girl before sighing and walking to the kitchen as Tory went on to tell them about the things going on in the background of the dream.  The others all watched, wondering what that was all about, but let it slid, seeing they had a Mihoshi-minded bimbo on the chair, crying her eyes out.  

Sorry if a lot of it doesn't makes sense.  Everything is explained in the later chapters, so bare with me and keep on reading.  R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**The Keys**

Washu sat at the table, sipping the tea that Sasami had made earlier, thinking about what Tokimi had told her.  She still found it hard to believe her but...She didn't know why one of the elder goddesses would lie to her.   

...Still having doubts?... the woman said.  Washu spun around to see...herself.  Behind her stood herself in adult form, dressed like a goddess.  The woman smiled at her and took a deep breath.

...Just open your mind as well as your eyes, Washu.  The urge to regain your memories will come... she said as she looked at her nails.  Washu was unable to look away, for this was her and she had seen this figure in her dreams.  This was the third goddess...her.  Is it true or is her mind playing tricks on her?

...The third key...those gems... her other self said.  Washu turned and glared at the woman as she thought of her daughter.

"What about them?  Who says I want my memories back?" Washu asked.  Her other self shook her head and smiled. 

...It doesn't matter whether your mind wants to remember.  The need to know is coming out on it's own as well as the few memories you harbor and you almost have a hold of them.  How do you think I got here?  Why do you think you suffered from that attack this morning...? she said, resting her hands on her hips.  Washu only hung her head, wondering why these things have been happening, but couldn't find and explanation other than what this woman told her.

...Do you see?  I know that you were confused about your past before I appeared, but it scared you as well.  You fought it with all your will power, and look what happened.  You mustered up all these fears and now your 'family', as you call it, thinks you're insane... the woman continued.  Washu lifted her head but didn't turn around.  She didn't want to see what the look in her other's eyes was.  She admitted to herself that she had been thinking about her past before this 'thing' showed up.  Besides, the other two elder goddesses harbored in two other people's bodies and came to her, trying to help her.  Even Tokimi.  

"What do I do?" Washu asked softly.  She wanted to believe them and has no choice, realizing that there was no way that the goddesses would come to her, telling her these things for shits and giggles.

...Find the gems.  All of them.  Then you'll know what to do, and the third and final key to unlocking you memories... she said, pausing to let the directions sink in.

...Will be yours...  

***   

Ryoko plopped down on the couch with a sigh as they helped Tory to a spare bedroom upstairs.  She had exhausted herself out from crying and fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow.  This storm wasn't ending anytime soon and they couldn't just kick her out when she didn't know where she was.  Ryoko's ears perked at the sound of someone talking in the kitchen, followed by a loud clap of thunder.  She looked around and saw Tenchi and Ayeka all sitting in the living room with her, Sasami had gone to bed hours ago, but she saw no Washu.  Ryoko moaned as she thought of the little scientist talking to shadows again.  She stood up and slumped her shoulders, letting out a labored sigh. 

"What is it, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, watching as she headed for the kitchen.

"Washu's talking to herself again," she mumbled.  Tenchi looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders.  They all got up and followed Ryoko to the doorway, curious as to what Washu might have been discussing with herself.  They saw her sitting at the table, sipping her tea, and talking to someone who really wasn't there.

"Why is she talking to herself?" Ayeka whispered.  Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and listened to the conversation. There wasn't much to it.  Only minor stuff that held no clue as to whom Washu was talking to or what it was about.  Washu then turned her head behind her and slumped.

"Washu, who were you talking to?" Tenchi asked as he entered the room, sitting next to her.

"...Myself..." she said slowly.  Her voice was distant and empty.  She finished her tea and stood up, but Tenchi held her arm fast.

"Washu, you need to stop this.  You're worrying us," he said in his slow caring voice.  Her mouth curled into a smile but it didn't last.  She pulled away and walked into the kitchen, putting her cup in the sink.  She walked back and stared hard at Ryoko.  

"What?  Do I have something on my face?" Ryoko asked, wiping her face in a sarcastic manner.  

"Come to the lab with me.  You too, Tenchi," she said as she headed for the lab door. 

"But I thought-"

"Just do it, okay!?" Washu shouted, now pissed off about this.  She had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be a fun ride.  Washu stopped and turned, looking at Tenchi with a straight face.

"And bring Tenchi-ken," she said before entering the lab.  Tenchi swallowed hard and went to go fetch the sword hilt despite his gut instinct to not get involved.  

***   

Tenchi ran into his room and grabbed the hilt from its resting spot and thought for a moment.

What's this all about? he asked himself as he rubbed the engraving on the wood.

"Tenchi?" came a small voice from behind him.  He turned to see Sasami standing in his doorway, looking at him curiously.  

"It's okay, Sasami.  Go back to bed," he said as he stuck Tenchi-ken into his pant pocket.  She shook her head stubbornly and looked at him.

"I heard a shout and now I find you grabbing Tenchi-ken and you tell me to go back to bed?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.  Tenchi couldn't help but chuckle at her, seeing Ayeka show herself in Sasami's tone of voice.  They really were sisters, and it showed.  Tenchi sighed and thought for a moment.  This would probably get a bit messy, seeing he needed Tenchi-ken, but he knew the princess would follow whether he wanted her to or not. 

***

Washu sat in her floating cushion as everyone entered the lab, one by one.  Ayeka was the first one, closely followed by Ryoko, who had an extreme look of worry on her face.  Tenchi took a little longer in getting there, but found his way after a few minutes with Sasami close behind him.

"Sasami, you should be in bed!" Ayeka fussed as her sister reached her side.  

"I can't sleep and I'm way too curious to stay upstairs.  Besides, there's someone snoring in the room next to us," Sasami said with a pout on her face.  Ayeka shook her head and knew that there was no convincing Sasami to leave.  She was just like her sometimes.  

"What's this all about?" Ryoko asked as she stood next to Washu, who was staring in front of her.  Her image in goddess form was smiling at her.

...You won't have to worry about me appearing out of the blue once this is over.  Get the gems and you'll know what to do from there... it said with a smile on her face.  Washu sighed and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.  She didn't know what to do other than get the gems, like it said to, but...how was she going to do that?  Tenchi could only give them to Ryoko, not her.  

"How do I get them?" Washu asked, receiving an awkward look from the others standing behind her.  

...Don't tell me I have to explain this to you.  You're the greatest scientific genius in the universe!  Why do you need my help...? the voice mused.

"Just tell me!" Washu shouted.

"Um...Washu?  There's...uh...nothing there," Sasami piped in from behind Ayeka.  She was now worried that she made a mistake by not going back to bed.  Washu ignored her as she focused all her attention on the self-image in front of her.

...Fine.  Have Tenchi give the gems to Ryoko... it said, giving her a disappointed look, seeing she couldn't figure that one out on her own.  Washu only shook her head.   

"No.  I won't have him do that," Washu said flatly.  Tenchi noticed he was the only guy in here and again swallowed hard as sweat formed on his brow.  She was talking to herself and he was in the conversation.

...There's no other way.  He's the only one who can give them to someone and that someone is Ryoko... she said, once again examining her nails casually.  Washu sighed and hung her head.  This was looking worse and worse.

"Then what?" she asked in a small, defeated voice.  Tenchi knew this had to do with the gems, but was she really going to have him give them to Ryoko?  He considered leaving the lab, but thought against it, seeing it would probably make Washu mad.  That was a very bad idea to upset her right now.  

...Get them from Ryoko...? it asked mordantly.      

"No shit!  Ya' think?!" Washu shouted sarcastically, looking up at the woman.  She didn't want to do this but she wanted this creation of her mind to go away.  It turned her head and glared at her with harshness, causing Washu to sigh and hang her head again.

...To get them you must...how should I say it?  'Get rid' of her... it said flatly.  No emotion what so ever in her voice.

"No.  I definitely won't do that!" Washu exclaimed, returning her harsh glare.  It smiled at her and chuckled.  

...Think about it.  Stay like this and end up going insane, or killing her and becoming a goddess.  You don't need her anyway.  She's just a creation... it snapped, still smiling at her.  Washu clamped her eyes shut as her own voice filled her head.  

"I can't," she said softly.  

...Calm down, Washu.  Yes you can.  You must... it said, walking towards her.  She could feel the stress and confusion coming from Washu.  Her grip on reality was crumbling and it was all because her fragile human mind couldn't take the idea of being a goddess.  Washu then looked up to see herself standing only a few feet away.  Her other stared at her with the first real comforting look Washu had seen on her face.  She slowly motioned to the others, who were patiently waiting for something to happen.  They shuffled from foot to foot nervously as they heard the one-ended conversation Washu was having.  Washu sighed and turned to Tenchi, giving him a serious glare.

"Tenchi, I want you to give the gems to Ryoko," she said slowly, not wanting to have to do this.  Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the events fast approaching.  Now that she thought of it, she would rather go insane.  Tenchi thought for a minute and then smiled while shaking his head.

"Washu, you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I think you should think about this before you have me turn them over." Tenchi said in a calm voice, receiving a nod from the others in the room.

...Don't argue!  Just do it!... Washu's other thought.  Washu turned and looked at her with a 'now what?' look on her face as she heard the vision speak.

"What now?" Washu asked.  Her other looked away in thought and then cracked a smile.  She looked back at Washu and sighed.

...You could always wait... it mused.  She had failed to see the effect her little joke had on her.  She jumped to her feet and glared at her with a twisted face.  

"You're crazy!  First you tell me that I need to get this done, and now you're telling me to wait!!?" Washu screamed, causing everyone to step back.  

"Washu, stop.  There's no one th-"  

Snap.  

Washu reflection winced as she heard Washu's sanity break in two, leaving her with a lot of work that she didn't want to do.

"You think I'm crazy, I know!  I talk to myself and hold full-fledged conversations with someone whose not really there, I know!  You just think this is one of my acts of insanity that the voices in my head are telling me to do, right?  Well maybe they are telling me what to do.  Maybe they are telling me that you're not my family and that Ryoko is just another one of my experiments!" she raved, throwing her arms up in the air as her anger grew and her patience faded to zero.  Her mind raced and she heard so many things pop into her head.  She heard Tokimi's voice, Tsunami's voice, and her own.  Arguing.  Like usual.  Like usual?  Where did that come from?  Washu took a deep breath as her body tensed and shook with these strange thoughts filling her mind to the overflowing point.  Ryoko's eyes grew fuzzy with tears as she heard her mother call her an experiment while Tenchi gave her a shocked look before turning his face away.  He couldn't think of anything to say, and neither could anyone else.

...They are nothing but humans, Washu.  Destroy them to get what you want.  You're a goddess and can have whatever you want.  Use your powers...

Washu snapped her head up at the sound of Tokimi's voice, but saw her nowhere.  

...Use your powers, but not to destroy.  Help them.  They are small and need our protection.  That's what gods and goddesses are for.  To protect those who need our protection...

Washu let out a cry of uncertainty as Tsunami's soothing voice counteracted Tokimi's bitter sneer, like usual.  There was that phrase again.  Her sisters were both trying to convince her to either help or destroy.  Washu didn't know what to do.

"Washu, just concentrate.  Don't let these voices worry you," Washu said to herself, yet she didn't hear her own voice for her mind was too clouded with the voices of her sisters.  

...Destroy them...

...Help them...

…Destroy them…

…Help them…

Washu clamped her head and stared wide-eyed at the floor as she fell to her knees.  

"Washu?" Tenchi asked as he saw her slowly loose the last thread of sanity that she had been clutching onto.  Washu snapped her head up and glared at him in a cloudy haze.  She started to think for herself, but she gave up, thinking it was too hard.  She let whatever force the craziness had over her take control.

"No!  If you think I'm so crazy than maybe I should live up to the title!" she screamed as she typed a few commands on her laptop that appeared, shutting off the lab door.  The others hearts raced and their breath quickened with fear as the exit slowly faded from view, locking them in the lab with the insane scientist.

"There!  Now, are you going to do what I ask, or are you going to see what some of my more torturous devices can do?" Washu asked with a wicked smile as her eye twitched uncontrollably.

...Calm down, Washu.  You're loosing it... the woman said.

"And you!" she shouted, twirling around in her chair to face the image of her adult self.  It stared at her with a straight face that held a look of extreme power and wisdom as the little Washu screamed at her.

"You need to back off!  I'm sick and tired of your stupid suggestions and cryptic messages!  If you had told me about this straight forward, this wouldn't have happened!" Washu screamed at the air.  Sasami cried out in fear as she hugged her sister's leg as tight as she could.  Tears were running down her face and Ayeka did all she could from loosing it herself.  Tenchi had Tenchi-ken in his hand, holding it at ready if need be and Ryoko was already in her battle uniform.  

...I couldn't because your mind was too fragile to comprehend being a goddess, as you're now clearly proving, but if you had listened to me without arguing and growing scared of me, this would've been easier to deal with... it said slowly.  Washu let out a blood-curdling scream of frustration that ravaged her body and mind as she clutched her temples.

"I never wanted you here in the first place!  Just leave me alone!  I'm tired, and sick, and pissed of at this whole goddess thing!!!  Not only do I have _you_ talking to me, I have Tsunami and Tokimi as well!!!" Washu screamed as she clamped her eyes shut with tears of anger and misunderstood aggravation running down her cheeks.  She was clearly confusing and scaring the rest of the group to the breaking point.

...You were the one that brought me here, Washu, and you are the one that calls on Tsunami and Tokimi.  _I am you and they are your sisters…_ the reflection said in a soft, yet extremely harsh voice that was full of venom from Washu's incapability to understand.  Washu looked at her and saw a look on her face that scared her more than any scream or act of violence could ever do.  

"I can't do this!  It's too much!" Washu whimpered as she fell to the floor.  Her head pounded, her eyes wouldn't focus...and these goddamn voices wouldn't go away!  Tokimi and Tsunami were still chanting their messages in her head and her own voice would infiltrate her thoughts every now and then, driving her nuts.  Her breathing became quick and was in short supply as her heart race.  Washu gasped as she knelt with her hands on the floor.  

...Look at what you're doing to yourself.  Do you really want this, or do you want to be back with your sisters so they don't destroy each other...? the woman asked.  Washu continued to gasp as the words rang through her head like a gong.  She forced herself to calm down and her heartbeat slowed to normal and her breath returned, even though she really wasn't paying attention.  Washu didn't want this.  She just wanted peace.  Peace.  That one thought was what drove her to find the power to ignore the many words that marched through her head.

...Washu... the woman said, not receiving any sign that Washu was listening to her.  Washu slowly got to her feet and turned to face the others, wiping away her tears.  They all stared at her with fear and confusion, ready to take her out.

"Tenchi, can you please give Ryoko the gems?" Washu asked as she sat down on her cushion like nothing had happened.  

***

...Washu, listen to me... the goddess Washu tried again.  Little Washu ignored her and she saw that her plans were not what they had agreed on and she had no choice but to take over.  She could've done that in the beginning and gotten this over much quicker, but she was, after all, good and evil.  She had wanted to see how Washu would react to this and had actually found it quite amusing at first.  Now, though, things were lost.  Washu had pushed her away in that short amount of time and had come extremely close to loosing her completely, but there was a small thread of sanity that still dangled from Washu's mind, even though she wasn't holding on.  The goddess image of Washu grabbed hold if it, taking control of the situation.    

***

Ryoko watched the scene Washu had played before them, showing them that she had cracked.  No.  It wasn't that she cracked.  She had split in two and she was now stuck in the middle, not knowing how to get out.  Insanity was a very delicate subject.  You never know when the person was going to hug you or betray you, thinking you're out to hurt or kill them.  Choose your words wisely.  She knew that she didn't mean it when she called her a creation.  She's gone insane and her mind wasn't anywhere near reality.  She felt like screaming out and telling whatever goddess it was who controlled their fate that this was a shitty hand and she wanted a re-deal.  She had lost her 2,000 years of her life because of Kagato and now her mother had gone insane.  Life sucked right now.   

"Washu..." Ryoko whispered.  The small scientist's head jerked as she heard her name.  She was getting ready for another explosion of disagreement from the group, Ryoko figured.  

"Washu, can you at least tell us why?" Ryoko asked, meeting the scientist half way on the subject.  She had dreamed of the day that she would have all her gems, but she didn't like what Washu was up to.  Washu remained still as she waited for Tenchi to do what she asked.  

"I'm sorry, everyone.  I'm just…not having a good day," she said in a voice that clearly wasn't her own.  Or was it?  Ryoko couldn't tell anymore.  

"Why does Ryoko need her gems?" Tenchi asked.  Washu turned and smiled weakly at him with a softness on her face that eased everyone's mind a bit.  

"I'll explain afterwards," she said in a hushed voice as she waited for him to return the gems so she could take back what was rightfully hers.  He looked at the others apologetically and titled the hilt of Tenchi-ken towards Ryoko who was watching him with fear written all over her face, begging him not to do it.  He smiled at her reassuringly and closed his eyes.  A few seconds later, Ryoko gasped as she felt the power course through her body as the gems appeared on her right wrist and the center of her neck.  It had been so long that she felt as though a tidal wave of pure energy and power had washed over her in a single sweep.  Washu turned and looked at her with sad eyes as Ryoko looked at her wrists with a slight smile.  Washu took a deep breath before rising to her feet as she turned and walked to Ryoko.  Ryoko took a step back and raised her hands.

"Washu, tell us what's going on?  Why did you have Tenchi do that?," she asked as she got ready to protect herself.  This woman seemed small and powerless, but Ryoko knew better.  She had created all this equipment as well as Ryoko herself and she could _easily_ outsmart her if she let her guard down.  Washu looked at Ryoko with tears flowing from her eyes as she continued to walk closer.  Ryoko let out a small energy ball, shooting right at Washu's feet as a warning.  She honestly had no intentions of hurting her, but she still wanted her to keep her distance.  Washu stopped to let the energy fizzle out and continued towards her without flinching.  Ryoko breathed heavily as the short woman stopped only feet away.  Her face then twisted into a look of pain and suffering as she fell to her knees, hugging herself.

"I can't," she whimpered as she shook her head.  

...You can.  You must... her reflection said to her softly as she slipped and let little Washu take control again.  She was out of practice and was a little rusty.    

"I can't!!!" Washu screamed as she clamped her eyes shut and grabbed her head.  She shook uncontrollably as she broke down in front of the others.  

...We're almost done... the voice whispered again.  Washu opened her eyes and looked up at Ryoko with her face twisted in a frown of uncertainty.  

...Whoops... the goddess chortled to herself as she saw her control slip moments ago.  Washu then stood up and held out one trembling hand to Ryoko with the cunning goddess in control once again.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry.  Please?" she begged, reaching her hand out.  

"You can't what?" Ryoko asked harshly.

"Please…"

"You can't what!?" she shouted, unnerved about what had just immediately happened.  Washu hung her head and let out a long sigh before looking back at Ryoko with seriousness in her eyes.

"I can't deal with this.  Ryoko, I don't know what's going on anymore and it scares me.  You're the only one I have left to turn to.  Please…" she tried again, her lower lip quivering as she spoke.  Ryoko looked at Washu's hand as it reached out for her again and then back into her eyes with a frown.  They were glistening with tears and she no longer saw the insanity behind them.  All she saw was a motherly stare and apology, but when she looked deeper, she saw the pain and suffering that griped her in a chokehold.  She took a deep breath and looked at the others who were slowly shaking their heads.  Ryoko looked back, not knowing what to do.  Washu looked normal now and the insanity in her voice and in her eyes had disappeared, but you never know.  She looked at Washu and smiled softly as she reached for her hand, stopping for a moment as she tested the waters.  She expected Washu to grab her, and was ready for that, but she didn't.  She only gave Ryoko a pained look accompanied by a whimper at her inability to complete the action.  Ryoko then sighed and shook her head as she grabbed Washu's hand.  Washu smiled and for a second, Ryoko could see the old Washu in those dark green pools.  The small, intelligent, fun-loving Washu.  Washu then transformed into her adult self as she pulled Ryoko close to her and hugged her with a motherly embrace.  Ryoko tensed at first, but then relaxed when she saw that it was just a hug.  Nothing more, nothing less.  She could hear Washu crying quietly on her shoulder as she started to shake.  Ryoko then felt guilty for not trying harder to help her mother.   

"Ryoko, please understand.  I need you to get through this," Washu whispered to her.  Ryoko let out a sigh and thought about this, hoping it wasn't an act.  She pulled back and looked at Washu, who still showed no sign of insanity in her eyes.  Ryoko smiled and hugged Washu this time, letting her vent on her shoulder.

"I know," Ryoko said softly.  She felt Washu's embrace tighten and snorted as they hugged, causing the others in the room to smile at the caring in the embrace.  

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you.  Please understand," Washu whispered in her ear.  Ryoko's eyes widened as she felt sheer agony course through her body.  She grunted as she felt the power from her gems leaving her body.  You never know if they're going to hug you or betray you.  

***     

Washu knew that the objective was to get the gems and regain her memories, but she had come up with a different plan.  Give Ryoko the gems, and have her use her powers on her.  Washu knew she had gone crazy.  She knew that these voices wouldn't leave her alone, so she decided to do the next best thing seeing she did want to become a goddess again.  She was mortal now, but before she had the chance to actually put her plan into action, she blacked out.  She felt nothing but peace and warmth wash over her body and through her mind as her world went black.  She had reluctantly come back to the "real world" to find herself hugging Ryoko who now had all her gems that were rapidly loosing power, but Washu couldn't stop.  For some strange reason, she knew what to do and felt the need to do it.  It was like a thirst that she had to quench in order to live.  A thirst that was caused by the goddess within her.  Too bad the voices in her head couldn't make up their minds.

...Destroy her and take back what's rightfully yours, sister...

...No!  Stop!  You can't!  There has to be another way...

…Don't listen to either of them.  You know you can't stop, so why even listen to their bickering…?

Washu tried to block the voices, but she understood what she was doing and it was too late to turn back now.  She knew of her limited powers, but she didn't know she had this ability.  She wasn't even sure as to how she was performing it, but let it fade from her thoughts.  She knew in her mind that there was no way to reverse the effects of the drain and whether or not she let go, Ryoko would still be drained of all energy.  She decided to hold her and be there where she hadn't been all those years ago.    

"Washu, what're you doing?" Ryoko asked as she tried to pull away.  She was dumbfounded that Washu had over powered her, but how?  She had all her gems and she had destroyed Juria with them.  

"I'm sorry.  Just hold onto me," Washu whispered again, sucking the life and power out of Ryoko as though she was drinking from a fountain.  Ryoko tensed and gasped as she felt her power draining but did as she was told and returned the tight embrace against her better judgment.  Her body had accepted that the gems were back and her body thrived off of them so her body's resources had almost completely shut down.  She would die if the gems were taken from her.  Washu was killing her.  Her own mother was killing her.  Ryoko struggled to hold their tie as she screamed in pain, hoping it would change her mother's mind, but Washu wouldn't let her go.  Tenchi ran for her but stopped dead in his tracks as two women appeared before him out of nowhere.  One was facing towards him and the other was slightly behind and had her left side facing in his direction.  He then recognized who they were almost immediately.  Tokimi and Tsunami.  

…Don't interfere, boy.  We've waited a long time for this… Tokimi barked.  Her voice filled the room and echoed off the walls, making it sounds louder than it really was.  

"Waited for what?" Tenchi asked, taking a few steps back.  Tokimi smiled and chuckled, not answering his question.  Tsunami looked at him with sympathetic eyes, seeing there were nothing her powers could do to help.  Even if she did have the power, she wouldn't use it for fear of Tokimi taking it as betrayal, causing a goddess war between the two sisters.

"Sasami?" Ayeka gasped as she knelt beside her sleeping sister.  Nothing she did was waking her up.  She looked over and saw the two goddesses standing between Tenchi and the two women who were locked in a life-threatening embrace.

"What's going on?" Ayeka asked.  Before anyone could answer her questions, a shadowy figure flickered in and out to the left of Tokimi, facing her right side to the group.  Her hair was spiked like Washu's and she was bent over as she tired to appear.  The shadow stopped flickering and she stood up straighter, but not fully erect, as color started to illuminate her features.  Pale skin, red hair, sharp features.  Ryoko let out another scream as the adult Washu hugged her tight.  Tenchi could see Ryoko's gems glowing brightly and Washu's figure faded slowly from sight, as Ryoko grew weaker and weaker.  Ryoko then fell to the ground as Washu stood over her in a transparent form before kneeling down and gently kissing her on the forehead with tears in her transparent eyes.

"I'm sorry, my daughter," she whispered before disappearing all together.  The third goddess then appeared in full view beside Tokimi, straightening out her posture.  There were translucent waves of material flowing out from a jewel on her neck and her long, deep purple robes highlighted her features and red hair.  

…Sister… Tokimi said as the figure came into full view.  Washu.  

"W...Washu?" Tenchi asked, breathlessly.  She looked over at the others with a straight face and glared at them in no different a manner than the other two goddesses.  Tenchi felt his face grow hot with fury at what she had just pulled.  

"Washu, how could you do that?!" he shouted as he looked over to Ryoko's lifeless body behind the three goddesses.  He felt his heart weighed down by the sudden realization that he would no longer feel Ryoko wrapping her arms around his neck in any way.  She was gone. 

…What do you suggest I should have done, Tenchi…? she asked as she tilted her head curiously.  She looked, talked, and acted differently.  This wasn't the Washu they knew.  Her appearance was stunning, yet very intimidating with her mane of red hair flowing behind her and her narrow, now piercing emerald green eyes.  

"I don't know!  Anything but...but..." Tenchi stuttered.  He could bring himself to say the words that played on the tip of his tongue.  

…Killing her…? Washu asked in a flat voice.  Tokimi couldn't help but smirk at her sister's emotionless tone.  Tsunami, however, looked at the floor as she heard the flat tone of her sister's voice.  Tenchi snapped his head over to Washu and glared at her with hate and loathing.  Tokimi just listened to the conversation and chuckled while Tsunami prayed that they took their leave.

…It's good to have you back, sister.  I have to admit, I missed you… she said with a smile.  Washu took a deep breath but didn't return the smile.  

…Leave us… Washu said flatly, glancing over at her sisters out of the corner of her eye.  Tsunami nodded sadly, hoping that Washu wouldn't stay, while Tokimi glared at her, upset that she couldn't stay and watch the fight.  Washu waited patiently as both of her sisters disappeared to their captive bodies.  Sasami groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked as she groggily.  She saw Ayeka next to her while Tenchi was staring at a full-grown goddess Washu.  Sasami then gasped as she saw Ryoko on the floor, unmoving.  

"Washu!  How could you!?" she cried as she ran over, stopping at Tenchi's side.  Washu looked at her and smiled slightly.

…It was the only way, little one… she said slowly.  Her voice was soft as she spoke to the little girl and her face wasn't as sharp and unforgiving.  Washu had become a god.  A god that was gentle yet still didn't care about human life.  But she didn't feel like a heartless god.

"But she was your daughter!  How could you kill her like that?" the little girl screamed as tears ran down her face.  Ayeka walked over to her and Sasami buried her face in the waist of her kimono as she scowled at Washu.

"Washu, I understand that you were confused and all, but wasn't there another way you could've done this?" Ayeka asked in a royal, well-mannered voice.  Washu chuckled and stared at the three in front of her.

…You don't understand, Ayeka.  I had very limited options.  I had already lost the human Washu to the insanity that was growing in the depths of her very soul.  If this didn't happen, you would have an insane genius on your hands.  I don't think you would want to deal with that… Washu said as she narrowed her eyes at them.  She glanced behind her and saw Ryoko lying on the floor with her eyes closed and her breath gone.  She couldn't help but feel a slight throb of regret.  She turned back with a straight face as the others all showed pain for their lose and she tilted her head.

…She was just a creation. There was really nothing special about her and she had my property.  What else was I going to do…? Washu asked, already knowing the answer but playing along to make them feel better about themselves.  Or maybe this was just a way to try and convince herself that this wasn't a bad idea.  Yet…she already knew it was. 

"She wasn't just a creation, Washu, and you _gave_ her those gems," Tenchi snapped.  Washu chuckled again and smiled widely at them as they mentioned her being Washu's daughter again and again.  It wasn't helping.

…My daughter?  All I did was use an egg cell from my human body and mixed it with the Mass, creating Ryoko.  She was full-grown upon creation and had been captured thereafter, so I really have no right to call her my daughter… Washu explained.  Tenchi couldn't believe this.  She showed them that she honestly didn't care.  After all the love she had shown for Ryoko, it was hard to imagine this happening. 

"Washu, you still cared for her.  She was a part of you and then you turn around and do this.  How can you be so cruel?" Tenchi asked.  She narrowed her eyes again and glared at Tenchi, causing him to step back with his head lowered slightly.  Not a good idea to upset a goddess. 

…As you well know, I'm the balance between good and evil, Tsunami and Tokimi.  With me gone, they couldn't stay around each other without starting a war, which would cause the balance between life and death on every planet to be threatened.  I believe that it's more important to have a goddess to keep the balance even than to have a mad scientist and a rouge space pirate… Washu snapped.  

"Still," he whispered.

...Still nothing.  You're letting your emotions get in the way of your common sense, child.  That's why I was trapped in that young body for so long.  In becoming a human, I retained their emotions as well as the life it had to offer me… Washu said.  However, she felt like a hypocrite for saying that.  She still harbored emotions and that was confusing her.  A goddess with human emotions was a dangerous thing.  This could very well disturb the balance more than when she had left.  

...You're nothing but mortals.  You wouldn't even now where to begin in understanding my words… she sighed.

"You've changed.  You're not the Washu we remember," Tenchi said in a harsh voice. 

…Because I am _not_ the Washu you remember.  I am a higher power and I believe you have no right in telling _me_ what is right and wrong… Washu hissed, but regretted having used such a bitter tone in her voice.  She let out a sigh as she looked back at Ryoko and stared at her motionless body.  Her hair was spiked, like hers, and her features resemble Washu's in many ways.  

…What am I doing?  I wish I didn't care all that much, but I can't help it.  I can't do this to them.  It's against my better judgment… Washu thought to herself while examining the body of her former 'daughter'.  She looked back at the others who were still staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

…Very well.  I don't know why I bother, but I'll grant your wish despite my sisters… Washu said slowly as she appeared over Ryoko's body.  She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she held her hands out in front of her like she was about to receive something from someone.  The others watch as they saw the real Washu working her magic.  She raised her head to the ceiling but her eyes remained closed as she concentrated.  A green orb of light appeared in her hands and she cradled it like a newborn child in her arms once it finished growing.  She opened her eyes and stared up for a moment before lowering her gaze to the still Ryoko.  She carefully let the orb go and it floated in the air before fluttering down, landing on Ryoko's chest.  It spread over her body and engulfed her in a sea of radiant pale green light before disappearing to reveal no Ryoko.

"Where is she?  What did you do with her?" Tenchi said as he took a step towards the two.  

"I use to say that I'd never understand humans, but I can no longer hide behind that statement.  I had lived as a human for a long time and I know what they're capable of.  I also know what happens to them after they leave this world and there was really nothing I could do but get what I could of her," Washu said.  Tenchi craned his neck forward and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Meaning?" he asked, not understanding where this was leading.  Washu closed her eyes and held her breath in irritation.

…It means that I can't bring her back like she was… Washu said in a harsh voice.  Their faces dropped and their hearts sank as they heard the news.  Washu smiled and chuckled to herself as she disappeared, leaving the three to stare at the spot where two of their closest friends had once been.  They were speechless.  They didn't know what to think or what to do.  They knew that Washu had been a goddess, but the thought of her returning to that never once crossed their thoughts.  And even if they _had_ thought about it, they would've never expected this for a reaction.

"How can she be so heartless?" Tenchi asked, angered that she had left so quickly and breaking the heavy silence.  

…Because I'm a goddess who is good and evil at the same time, Tenchi… Washu said from behind them, holding a small package in her arms.  They looked at her and then what she had in her arms.  She moved the blanket to reveal a newborn child with wild cyan hair while everyone gawked at the content child in Washu's arms.

…Meet your new caretakers… she said, holding the child out to them as Tenchi immediately ran over, taking her in his arms.  She started to cry loudly at the movement but soon settled down enough for them to get a good look at her.  Her bright golden eyes beamed with innocence and they could make out two very small, rounded fangs sticking out over her bottom lip.  

"But, you said..."

…I said I couldn't bring her back as she _was_.  There wasn't enough of her left.  You now have the option to raise her like your own with no memories of her past, which means no Kagato and no Washu.  Purely innocent… Washu said.  The others all smiled at the baby and played with her for a moment before Tenchi looked up to see Washu fading out.

"So I guess this is good-bye?" he asked.  She stopped and thought for a moment before looking at him with a slight smile before disappearing with one last word for them to remember her.

…Yes…   

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing that she heard him.  He looked down to see the baby Ryoko as she snuggled close to him.  He smiled and let out a long sigh before noticing his surroundings.  The lab they were in started to blur out of focus before the lights of the computers and machines faded completely.  They then found themselves outside of the broom closet, staring at the door.  Ayeka opened the door slowly and revealed that the lab was indeed gone.  The inventions were gone.  The almost comical explosions and evil cackles were gone.  Tenchi felt his heart sink with the heavy weight of sadness, seeing he would never hear Washu's childish voice or see the innocent face she always put on for him.  One of his closest friends that had really grown on him...was gone.  

This is only the beginning of this story.  The rest is still being revised and read over, so it'll start getting longer bit-by-bit.  It's going to be mainly on how Washu views herself as a goddess and what her life is now like.  She starts loosing her memories of being a human, so what will happen?  Tokimi is planning something, but will it work?  Will Washu fall for it, or will she realize what's going on and prevent it?  And what about Ryoko?  


	5. Chapter 5

None of these characters belong to me.  The Ryoko's lullaby is the main theme from The Last Unicorn, which also doesn't belong to me.  The Keys 

This story takes place almost two years after Washu left to become a goddess.  This is when everything starts changing for the group.  

*******************

Tenchi slammed his hoe into the ground and let out a huff as he dragged it across the fresh soil.  He stretched the kink in his back before wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve.  He felt a cool breeze wash over him and smiled as he closed his eyes, letting the fresh scent of the cherry blossoms fill his nose and enjoyed the pleasurable nipping of the chilly wind on his hot skin.  The sun had been relentless and he could tell he was most likely going to end up with a painful sunburn, but he ignored that idea for now and enjoyed his small break.  He opened his eyes and stared out at the sky and his smile widened as he saw an eagle gliding through the sky as though it were water.  He thought of Washu and how her name corresponded with the bird and snorted to himself.  

"Thanks, Washu," he whispered into the breeze, letting the words carry themselves to the heavens on the breeze in hopes that Washu would receive his message.  He had found that he thanked Washu for everything she had done, even if his life has changed.  She had brought Ryoko back as a child and she was almost two years old now, making life just as interesting as it had been before.  His life had changed drastically and he found it a little easier to cope with despite the surprises.  Ryoko was a stunningly smart child and he couldn't understand why she was still so small, seeing she use to have quite the height advantage over him in the past.  She was a peanut compared to the other two-year-olds he meets.  She couldn't talk yet, but he'd be damned if she wasn't trying her heart out.  He and Ayeka had taken her in and had found that both of them were happy with just sharing the responsibilities.  They didn't feel the need to grow any closer than they already were.  Tenchi then stopped his work as he caught a glimpse of Ayeka's purple hair coming over the top of the hill.  He smiled as he thought of the lunch Sasami had made him and leaned the hoe against a nearby tree so he could greet her without the tool in his hands.  He then chuckled and his face glowed with excitement as he noticed the small shock of cyan hair against her shoulder.  Ryoko.

"Well how are you two lovely ladies this afternoon?" he asked as they reached his side.  Ryoko giggled and reached over to him, leaning right out of Ayeka's arms.  He caught her and chuckled at her boldness, but he didn't really want to hold her because of his sweaty, dirt-covered shirt.  

"Well hello, there.  And what have you brought for me today, Peanut?" he asked curtly as he opened his lunch with his hands, seeing she rested in the crook of his elbow with ease.  So tiny.

"She's been good today.  She took an hour nap before coming out to see you," Ayeka said as she smiled at the little girl.  She had never gotten along with Ryoko in the past and now greatly regretted it.  She had no trouble in caring for her, however, and felt it was her way to make it up to her.  She had looked at her life up until recently and realized that she really _had_ been a little stuck up and had made the decision to help raise Ryoko in a mannerly, yet mischievous manner.  She had picked up a few pointers from the old Ryoko, so she figured she'd put her thought-to-be-useless tidbits to good use.  That way, she would grow and have the best of both worlds.  Not like she needed any help in being mischievous, however.  Ryoko giggled in Tenchi's arms as he tickled her side and let out a laughter that filled the hills with echoes of innocents.  Tenchi stopped as she wiggled out of his arms and he and Ayeka laughed as she got on all fours to play in the dirt.

"I was going to give her a bath anyway," Ayeka said, making no attempt to stop the child.  She stood up and examined her small, dirt-covered hands and wrinkled her nose comically as she wiped them on her denim coveralls.  She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt under them that only brought out the brilliant color of her hair.  

"It's strange," Ayeka said in a distant voice as the youngster continued to play in the dirt.  

"What is?" Tenchi asked as he started to eat his lunch right there.

"Well, I remember her to be so wild and rude at times, but now I look at her and I feel almost…guilty," Ayeka said.

"Guilty?" Tenchi asked with a mouthful of food while raising an eyebrow at her.

"I had fought with her relentlessly and now I see that it wasn't her fault.  Washu had said that this was all she could regain of Ryoko, so it's _still_ Ryoko.  A child, but still Ryoko, nonetheless.  No Kagato means no hate and no resentment for the world.  Purely innocent.  I feel bad, but it's better for her this way.  Her life can be a fun experience that she won't regret," Ayeka said.  Tenchi watched as Ryoko ran over to the trees and started after her as he saw her destination.  He grabbed her just in time to keep her from grabbing the hoe and pulling it down on top of her and chuckled at her as he walked back over to Ayeka.  He looked upon her face and smiled warmly as the sun glittered off her eyes like hunks of pure gold amidst a white sand beach and marveled at how her hair fell perfectly around her childish features, giving it the look of blue water.    

"I believe Washu lied to us, Tenchi," Ayeka said as she plucked Ryoko from his arms.

"How so?" he asked.

"She gave the impression that she didn't care about her, but in all truth, I find that not to be true.  She had always cared for her in the past and I could see it on her face when she handed Ryoko to you in the lab that day," Ayeka explained. 

"Hmm," Tenchi agreed with a smile before Ayeka took Ryoko back to the house for her bath.   

***

Washu let out a sigh as she watched the princess walk away with a fidgeting Ryoko in her arms before she placed her on the ground to walk on her own.  She chuckled and shook her head as the child made a beeline for the shed with Ayeka jogging after her to keep her from causing any harm on herself, or the shed for that matter.  

…Good for you, Ryoko… Washu said in a soft voice, more to herself than to anyone else.  She then let out a sigh as the two disappeared into the house and then moved her gaze to Tenchi.  She had left the recesses of her and her sisters' domain to come and watch for a while, which is what she does quite often, seeing time was nothing to a goddess.  It might as well not exist for them and in all actuality, it didn't.  She had watched Ryoko grow for almost two years now, according to Earth time frame, and found that she no longer understood what had happened.  She had retrieved her gems and had brought Ryoko back as a child, but she didn't feel how she use to about her.  Sure, she was cute and a riot to watch, but there was no love, really.  Well, maybe a little, but not a whole lot.  Yet, she felt every bump, bruise, and scratch the child obtained as though she were still her mother and it made her feel guilty.  Her life as a goddess had bored her as well as aggravated her to the point where she was about ready to leave again.  Tsunami was the only one who slightly understood, seeing she was a part of Sasami and had experienced what it was like to have emotions.  Tokimi, on the other hand, didn't know what it was like and looked down at the idea.  Tenchi continued his work on the field and Washu couldn't help but see just how dirty he was.  She chuckled and looked around to make sure her sisters weren't spying on her after realizing her absence before looking back at Tenchi while floating down to meet him eye level.  He, of course, had no idea she was there, grinning at him.  She couldn't resist.

…Wow, Tenchi.  You look hot… she chortled, knowing he wouldn't hear her words.  He wiped his brow again and let out another huff as he continued his work.  She cackled evilly before floating above him and holding her hands down in his direction and drenched him in a shower of ice-cold rain that lasted but a second.  He squealed like a pig and dropped his hoe to the ground before glancing up at the sky, not seeing a cloud in sight.  Washu laughed out loud at his saucer-sized eyes and the stupefied gap on his lips.  

…Confused…? Washu giggled as she watched him scratch his head in bewilderment.  It felt good to release some of this anxiety in the form of a brief shower on Tenchi.  

…What are you doing…? Washu heard Tsunami asked.  

…Observing… she said, returning to her goddess-like demeanor.  Tsunami joined her at her side and saw the bafflement on Tenchi's face as he glanced around, wondering where that shower had come from.

…Is that why Tenchi's all wet on a scorching hot, cloudless day…? Tsunami asked with a smile.

…Surely you've heard of a joke… Washu said nonchalantly.  Tsunami looked over at her and smiled as she saw some of her human qualities showing through in her voice as well as some of her actions every now and then.  Now, however, she was trying to hide them whether she realized it or not.  It's been so much better for them since they were reunited and Tsunami found it amusing how often she would watch what was happening back at the Masaki residence.  

…I have, but I tend to brush them off…Tsunami said as they floated in time above the still pondering Tenchi.  

…He's a hoot.  He really is… Washu said.  Tsunami looked over at her and tilted her head in slight confusion at the tone in her voice.  

…Do you regret it…? she asked.  

…What do you mean…?

…You know very well what I mean, sister.  Do you regret having become a goddess again…? Tsunami asked.  Washu looked back at Tenchi and didn't respond right away to her sister's comment about regret.  She regretted a lot of things during her life as a human, even if they were growing fuzzy.  She found that a lot of her memories were slipping, yet the ones she has, choke her with emotions she wasn't suppose to have as a goddess.  She really couldn't answer that question truthfully.    

…Tsunami, nothing productive was becoming of my life as a human.  I was needed here therefore I am here.  Nothing more needs to be said… she said finally, looking up at her sister with a straight face.  Tsunami saw that she believed this statement to be true, but Tsunami wasn't so sure.  She watched the Masaki household a lot, and she wasn't sure if she realized that she really did regret it.  She missed it and Tsunami knew it.  When Washu had returned as a goddess, her memories were intact and it had ripped her apart at first, but as she slowly accepted the fact that she was now a higher power, her memories of her life as a human were slipping, one by one.  Or did she accept this fact _after_ her memories started fading?  She didn't know anymore.  

…My memories are slipping, sister.  Soon, I will regret nothing… Washu said.  Tsunami knew she didn't remember her son at all anymore, and Ryoko's creation and capture were fading rapidly.  Eventually, she would forget her life as a human completely.  Washu took one last glance at Tenchi before disappearing and leaving Tsunami with her thoughts.  

…I thought it was a bad idea from the beginning, Washu, and I want you to know that… she said before returning to their domain to ponder a way to make Washu feel better about her decision.

*** 

Ryoko, being only two, was always enthralled when going to the onsen for her bath with Ayeka, and sometimes Sasami.  Today, it was Sasami because Ayeka had to clean up after Ryoko, seeing she was a little young to do it on her own yet.  

"Ryoko, stop squirming!  You're all soapy and it makes you hard to hold onto," Sasami giggled as she attempted to wash the dirt from Ryoko's hands, face, and hair.  She was a mud ball.  Ayeka said she had been fine until they reached the puddle in the yard that had been left by the garden hose.  Ryoko seemed to be drawn to mud like any other child is drawn to candy.  Ryoko giggled and continued her battle as though it were a game.

"Ryoko," Sasami said in a stern tone, causing the little girl to stop.  She wasn't stupid.  She knew what a stern 'Ryoko' meant.  They then sat in the warm waters of the onsen and Sasami held Ryoko in her lap as the toddler splashed around in the water, causing Sasami to turn her head and wrinkle her nose as water splashed all over her.

"Ryoko, now you're just being silly," the princess giggled as she joined in on the splashing, getting Ryoko wet with a taste of her own medicine.  The two were unaware of the set of eyes watching them as they played in the warm waters.  Washu was sitting on top of one of the large rocks that towered over the pool of currently rippling water.  Washu tilted her head as she felt the dull impact of the thought of Ryoko not remembering her, but didn't feel grieved over it.  Just slightly upset about it.  She felt upset that she couldn't be with her, but she doesn't even remember how Ryoko came to be.  Had Washu raised her?  She knew that she had lost Ryoko to Kagato and remembered watching her torture, but how had she been taken?  Ryoko stopped splashing and tilted her head ever so slightly, drawing Sasami's attention.

"What is it, Peanut?" she asked.  Washu chuckled at the nickname and thought it properly entitled.  The little girl looked around the onsen with a curious look before staring up at the rocks Washu sat on.  She eyed the little girl with a small smile and knew what the little girl was looking at.  She looked down and saw a small flock of birds pecking at the stone and chuckled, seeing they weren't suppose to be in here.  Washu let out a sigh and looked back at the girl who was giggling at her discovery.  She knew, however.  She knew.

***  

…And where have you been…? Tokimi asked as Washu appeared beside her sister.  

…Nowhere you need to know about… Washu said casually.

…Interesting… Tokimi mused.

...Is it, now…? Washu asked just as sarcastically as her sister.

…I need your opinion, Washu… Tokimi said.

…And why is it needed…? Washu asked.

…Because you have experience with this area.  I'm interested as to how the human mind works… Tokimi said.  Washu remained silent as she contemplated a good enough answer for her sister.

…Why…? Washu asked after a long silence.

…Do I always need to explain myself…? Tokimi snapped.  

…Fine.  I think that the human mind consists of too many things to peg it with a definite definition.  Every human is different.  Sporadic.  Not to mention they're always changing… Washu explained.

…Evolving, you mean… Tokimi corrected.

…They _are_ always evolving, but that's not what I meant.  Every individual person changes.  Their feelings and emotions are a tidal wave of ever changing components.  A person may fear something one day, while feeling nothing for what it feared the next.  They may love another human one minute, and then turn around and hate them in a matter of minutes.  There is no constant stream of reliable resources to have a definite solution to their being… Washu continued. 

…And you enjoyed this sporadic change in everyday life as a human…? Tokimi asked, pegging Washu in a corner, or so she thought.

…You've never experienced it, so how could you compare it to a life of a higher power…? Washu asked. 

…True.  I see how humans are, however, and I find it most intriguing.  I've seen behavior like this before, but I find it interesting as to how closely they're related… Tokimi said flatly before her words faded to a whisper and not reaching Washu's ears as she glanced over at her.

…You've _seen_ them, but do you _understand_ them?  I think not… Washu said flatly.  Tokimi remained silent, not knowing exactly how to counteract that one.  

…Don't play with something you don't understand, sister.  Leave that to the learned ones… Washu said in a harsher voice than she meant to use.  She couldn't help it around Tokimi, though.  She felt her bitterness show through on a stronger level and thought of things that only brought on more hate and frustration.  

…I see.  May I ask you something…? 

…What…?

…I rein over more races and civilizations you could imagine, all in different times and dimensions.  Tsunami reins over Juria and the surrounding areas aside from Earth.  Tell me.  What do you rein over…? Tokimi asked snidely. 

…You know as well as I do that it is next to impossible for me to rein over anything other than myself.  I am neither good nor evil, and the stability of my rein would very too drastically for any race to adapt to… Washu said coolly.  

…That's not what you just told me, sister.  Humans seem to be just as unpredictable and unstable as you… Tokimi said.  Washu remained silent before raising her head to the heavens and casting her eyes out over the vastness of space and time.  She felt an odd feeling of confusion wash over her, but she didn't know why, which further confused her.  

…I'm right, aren't I…?

… 

…Think of it this way.  It's a start for you.  You're more intelligent than any being in existence.  You were a genius as a human, but as a goddess, you have no comparison.  I hate to admit it, but not even I hold a candle to you… Tokimi said.  Washu closed her eyes and lowered her head, knowing that Tokimi was only sucking up to her.  Yet…she didn't know why.  

…Get to your point, sister… Washu said flatly.

…Take rein over Earth.  Take it for yourself… Tokimi said.

…I can't…

…And why is that…?

…Because the humans are set in their ways.  I cannot just walk in and take rein over a planet with so many different beliefs… Washu explained.

…Tell me.  What are these beliefs and how much could they possibly mean to them…? Tokimi asked.

…There's an array of different religions and they all focus on a different god or goddess.  It would be impossible to acquire a steady rein over the entire planet… Washu said, deflating Tokimi's plan of having the trio reining over the universe in given time.           

…Pity… Tokimi said.  

…Yes… Washu replied dryly.

…I'm sure you could do _something_ about it…

…No can do, sister…

…You should try…

…Why are we discussing this…?

…No reason…

…There is, but I'll let you keep it.  That way you have _something_ to hold over my head…

…Thanks… Tokimi sneered dryly.  Washu glanced at her and saw a look of thought on her face and couldn't help but pry.

…What are you thinking…?

…About that body I harbored in to speak to you.  It was quite unique yet disturbingly odd… Tokimi said.  Washu knew she took pleasure in the thought and shook her head.  Tory had been a bimbo like Mihoshi, so she can see why it had been 'disturbingly odd'.

…Why don't you go find out for yourself what it's like to be human…? Washu asked, seeing if her sister would actually take her seriously.

…I think not… Tokimi said wirily.  Washu should've known better.

…Well, I have better things to do… Washu said as she faded from sight, not like Tokimi was looking at her anyway.

***   

Ryoko let out a loud yawn as Tenchi carried her up the stairs to her room.  They had rebuilt both Tenchi and Ayeka's room, adding a door that led into the spare room, which had become Ryoko's room.  The room had a door on either wall with a large dresser to his left, a bookshelf that was also to his left, and a changing station against the far wall.  There was a crib also against the far wall that rested under the window, shedding moonlight over the soft blankets and stuffed animals.  The rest of Ryoko's toys were in a large toy box to his right and an array of stuffed animals crowded the far right corner of the room.  Tenchi chuckled to himself and let out a sigh as he saw the subject of interest.  Unicorns.  He had no idea why, but Ryoko was fascinated by anything that dealt with the mythological creature.  Tenchi walked to the crib and lowered the gate before placing Ryoko under the blankets as gently as he could, seeing she had fallen asleep on the way here.  

"Sleep well, Peanut," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead before raising the gate and leaving the room after turning on her nightlight.  Not once since that day in the lab had they had to check on her during the night.  She always slept through it without waking.  The room was silent and the night was brightly lit by a full moon, casting a pale glow over Ryoko's sleeping body, causing her to stir in her sleep before slowly opened her large eyes.  She let out another yawn, but didn't fuss as she was brought out of slumber by the moon.  She never did, seeing she knew she wasn't alone.  She pulled herself up and gripped the edge of the crib with her head barely seeing over the top of the railing and saw her toy box next to the door to the right of the room before letting out a quick sigh, seeing there was no way she could reach it on her own.  She had been sleeping for the past hour while on the couch while Mihoshi watched cartoons before Tenchi realized her and brought her up here, so she really wasn't that tired.  She then wrinkled her brow in childish curiosity as she glanced around the room.  

Where was she?  Ryoko couldn't see her.  She then let her eyes stop on a figure, hidden in the shadows near the main door to the room and smiled widely.  

There she was.  She moved to the back of the crib and peered out at the figure through the bars and stomped her feet in excitement.

"How you doing, Peanut?" the figure asked.  Ryoko giggled and started to stomp her feet a little louder and let out a whine, asking the woman to pick her up.

"All right, all right.  I'm coming," she chuckled as she stepped into the light and made her way to the crib where Ryoko was waiting for her.  The woman tilted her head as she reached the crib and leaned on the edges, smiling at the little girl with sharp eyes and a knowledgeable grin.  She watched closely as the toddler reached her arms up, begging to be picked up out of her small prison.  

"You always were trusting.  Even the first night I came to see you, you did this same thing, as well as every night thereafter," the woman said as she obliged to the girl's silent plea.  She lifted Ryoko out of the crib and gingerly rested her on her hip as she leaned over to even out her balance.  She seemed like a natural to the idea of holding a child.  Her touch was gentle, yet strong in a sense that Ryoko wouldn't fall from her grasp.  Ryoko ran her chubby fingers over the woman's face, causing her to giggle as she closed her eyes to avoid the child poking her eye out.  She playfully nipped at the girl's fingers with her lips, causing her to giggle again.  Whenever Tenchi, Ayeka, or anyone else held her when she tried this, they merely turned their heads away to avoid Ryoko from putting her hands on their face.  This woman seemed happy to have Ryoko examining her features on a touch basis.  Ryoko then playfully, yet gently, grabbed the hair that fell over the woman's forehead and giggled loudly when her friend's eyes crossed as she lowered her head so she could see what the child as doing to her hair.  

"Shhh.  You don't want to wake up the others with your giggling, Peanut," the woman said in a hushed voice as she mischievously looked around the room as though they were being spied on.  Ryoko covered her mouth with her hands and giggled, taking the woman's advise.  She liked her.  Ryoko was always excited to see her and always had been.  Every night, she would play with her until she was tired enough to sleep before reading her a bedtime story or singing her a song.  Ryoko liked her a lot and always has.  She wasn't like the others.  She would take something as simple as getting acquainted, or even falling asleep, and make it interesting.  Ryoko then took hold of the woman's hair that fell around her face and giggled again as she pretended they were the reins of a horse. 

"Hey, I'm no pony," the woman said as she swiftly rubbed her nose against Ryoko's in a playful manner, causing the girl to scratch her nose and smile giddily.  Ryoko then pointed behind her at the toy box and looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

"Toy," she said, causing the woman to smile broadly.

"Very good, Peanut.  Toy box.  You need to work on your pronunciation, however," she said as she walked over obediently.  She had worked on the little girl's speech since she met her, despite her young age, and found her to be intelligent enough to understand words and to say a few of them.  She's been doing good lately and proved to be quite the student, always thirsting for more knowledge.  Young, yet intriguingly smart.  The girl wrinkled her brow slightly and worked her jaw, as though thinking about the words.

"Toy…" the woman said slowly, encouraging Ryoko to repeat.

"Toy," she said, _almost_ perfectly, already knowing this word.  The woman smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"Box…" she said again.

"…Box…" Ryoko repeated after four or so more tries.  The woman chuckled and gently tickled the girl's sides, but not enough to make her scream with laughter but only giggle softly.

"I'm proud of you!  Now you can play, but only for a moment," the woman said as she opened the toy box with a free hand.

"Toy box!" Ryoko said eagerly while pointing a finger.  Ryoko's friend chuckled and peered inside before choosing a small toy that looked like it would prove to be quiet enough to keep the girl amused.  It was a small plush unicorn that had a small box inside that made a soft whinnying sound when you pushed on it.  It use to be louder, but Ryoko had played with it so much that the sound was muffled with age.  Ryoko smiled and gratefully took the toy and fiddled with it in her hands, totally enwrapped in the sound.  The woman walked over to a rocking chair next to the crib and sat down with Ryoko in her lap, watching with a smile as the little girl played with the toy box item.  

"Looks like I got you into unicorns, huh?" the woman asked, drawing the little girl's attention.  She tilted her head and took her free hand while pointing it to the woman's chest in a curious manner.  The woman raised her eyebrows and looked down at her finger before back up at the girl with a smile.  She never told Ryoko any name by which to call her and she had never questioned it.  Until now, that is.  

"You want to know who I am, don't you?" she asked.  Ryoko smiled and pushed her finger a little harder, indicating she was right.  The woman took her finger in her hand and lowered her head to stare the girl in the eyes.

"Lilly," she said simply.  Ryoko tilted her head and made a few attempts to repeat the word, but with little success.  Ryoko then gave up and pat her cheek, drawing her attention as she shook her head.

"I'm not Lilly, huh?  Than who am I?" the woman asked humorously.  Ryoko giggled at her and ran her hands over her face again.

"Mommy," she said sternly.  Lilly gaped at her and chuckled while staring at the little girl.

"You think I'm your mommy, huh?" she asked.

"Mommy," Ryoko repeated.  Lilly snorted at herself and slowly shook her head in astonishment.  Ryoko thought she was her mother.  

"No, Ryoko.  I'm far from it.  But if that's what you wish to call me, be my guest," she said as Ryoko played with her bangs again.

"Besides, I know that when you've made your mind up, no one can change it.  Not even me," she chuckled before rocking back and forth in the rocker as Ryoko played with her toy.  

***

Tenchi let out a sigh as he walked into his room after watching a little TV.  He looked over at the door to Ryoko's room and smiled, hearing nothing from the other side.  Ryoko was still sleeping.  Good.  He and Ayeka had a routine going on in which Tenchi would watch out for her one night, while Ayeka the next, even though it wasn't really necessary.  It seemed so…uniform, though.  He could see that Ryoko was confused at first, but after a while, she figured out the routine, but now she seemed a little bored with it.  It was predictable and she was as far from predictable as a little girl could get, in most cases.  He would take full responsibility himself, but he didn't have time to care for a child.  He still had training and work, which took up enough of his time as it was, and Ayeka honestly didn't have the patience.  Sasami was still a little young and handled her well enough, but not enough to care for her round the clock while Mihoshi…no one trusted Ryoko alone with Mihoshi for more than an hour.  In a way, the whole household cared for Ryoko, but it was mainly Tenchi and Ayeka.  He folded the blankets back on his bed and stopped as he heard a giggle from Ryoko's room.  He tilted his head with a small smile and walked over to the door and placed a hand on the knob but stopped and decided to listen again.  He put his ear close to the door and listened silently, hearing nothing else.

"Must be having a dream," he mumbled to himself as he returned to his bed and retiring for the night.

***

Ryoko had giggled a little too loud at one of the faces Lilly had made at her and lowered her head until her shoulders were hunched up as she heard Tenchi resting his hand on the knob of the door.  She looked at her now present caretaker and saw her place a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet as she glanced at the door.  They waited in silence for a moment before deciding that he had returned to his bed.

"We have to be quiet, Peanut," Lilly whispered.  Ryoko tilted her head in curiosity and wrinkled her brow, causing Lilly to chuckle softly at her.

"Tensi?" she said quietly, still wrinkling her face.  She had learned a lot from this woman and Tenchi, sounding like Tensi, as well as Ayka, Sami, and Hosi, were all part of her lessons.  Their full names were a little too hard for her to get down, so these would suffice.  Her pronunciation of Mihoshi was the farthest off.  Yet, she never really spoke of them a whole lot.  It was only with her that she showed how much she could really say.  She also had the basics of please, which sounded like peas, thank you, which sounded like ank ooh, and your welcome, which sounded like ooh elcome.  

"Yes, Tenchi.  Don't want him to find you awake.  That would be bad," she said as she comically slapped the back of her hand with a puckering smile.  Ryoko frowned worriedly and gave her the puppy dog eyes, thinking she was in trouble.

"Not you.  You're not in trouble, Peanut.  You did nothing wrong," she said as she tenderly hugged her girl.  Ryoko smiled and couldn't help but release a long yawn.  Lilly chuckled and placed her on the floor and held her shoulders while looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now, about you're toy," she said as she held the object in front of the girl's face.  "Where does it go?" 

"Toy box!" she cheered in a hushed whisper as she grinned at herself.  Lilly nodded her head and smiled as she handed the toy to Ryoko.

"Now, I want you to quietly put it back where you got it, okay?" she asked.  Ryoko looked over at the toy box before looking back at her.  Lilly stood up and walked in its direction as Ryoko held up the toy to her.

"No, Ryoko.  _You_ put it away," she said as she crossed her arms.  The little girl let out a soft huff and slumped her shoulders as she slowly padded her way over to the large box.  The cover was still open and she glanced at the door before quietly putting the toy where it belonged and smiling hopefully back at Lilly who was grinning at her.  She walked over and closed the lid and knelt in front of the girl with a smile.

"Good girl, Peanut.  You did a good job.  Thumbs up," she said with a pursed smile again and her thumbs stabbing towards the ceiling.  Ryoko smiled and reached her arms up as Lilly rose to her feet.  She was carried back over to her crib where she let out another long yawn and smiled up at Lilly as she placed the rocking chair closer to the crib so she could sit next to it and peer in at Ryoko.  Ryoko's eyes dropped and the woman tilted her head at her as it rested on her crossed arms and smiled gently at the little girl.  

"You want to hear your song, don't you?" she asked in a whisper.  Ryoko smiled and snuggled under the blanket while still looking at her with interest.  She most likely didn't catch the meaning of the lyrics, but it didn't matter, because the melody always pulled her into sleep and calmed her down.  The unicorn fetish was most likely grown from this song, seeing that's what it was about.  She didn't know why she had started singing it to Ryoko, seeing it wasn't a lullaby, but it made her happy all the same.  Lilly smiled as she started humming the tune and her mind drifted as she started singing.

When the last eagle flies,

Over the last, crumbling mountain.

And the last lion roars,

At the last, dusty fountain. 

In the shadow of the forest,

Though she may be old and worn.

They will stare, unbelieving,

At the last Unicorn.

When the first breathe of winter,

Through the flowers, is icing.

And you look to the north,

And a pale moon is rising.

And it seems like all is dying,

And would leave the world to morn,

In the distance, hear the laughter,

Of the last Unicorn

I'm alive

I'm alive…

She hummed the small break in the song and smiled as Ryoko yawned broadly before closing her eyes and letting the hum if this woman's voice carry her thoughts away.  Ryoko had always loved this song, ever since she heard it, and it was now a request she never had to make.  Her 'mommy' always knew when it was best to sing it, and sing it she did well, for Ryoko was already half asleep.

When the last moon is cast,

Over the last, star of morning.

And the future has pasted, 

Without even a last, desperate warning.

Then look into the sky where through, the clouds a path torn.

Look and see her, how she sparkles.

It's the last Unicorn

I'm alive

I'm alive…

That was all it took and she hummed the tune for a little while before Ryoko fell asleep for the rest of the night.

***

Ayeka slowly put her cloths on as she heard Ryoko whining in the other room in the direction of her door.  She was smart, and knew that today was mainly Ayeka's day.  Ayeka slowly walked over to the door and opened it to see Ryoko peering out over the side of the railing, waiting for her.

"You know, you never use to get up this early," Ayeka grumbled as she walked over to the crib.

"Ayka!" Ryoko cheered as she reached up for her.  Ayeka stopped and smiled at the little girl as she heard what sounded like her name.  She had never really said anything that remotely resembled Ayeka's name, but this did.  Ayeka had hoped she would call her mommy, but this would be okay for now, she guessed.

"Ryoko, did you just say what I thought you said?" she asked. 

"Ayka, Ayka, Ayka!" she chanted as she stomped her feet to be lifted out of the crib.  Ayeka picked her up and stared at her as she slowly made her way out of the room.  She walked into the kitchen and found Sasami working on breakfast while humming to herself.

"Hi, Ayeka," she chirped before skipping over to the two in the doorway.  "And how's Ryoko this morning?" 

"Talking," Ayeka.  Sasami smiled widely at the little girl who leaned over into the smaller princess's arms.

"Sami!" she cheered as she giggled at the small princess.  Sasami looked over at Ayeka who merely shrugged her shoulders.  

"Oh my.  This is wonderful!" Sasami cheered as she did a little dance with a loudly giggling Ryoko in her arms.  

"What's going on?" Tenchi yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"Tensi!" Ryoko cheered, practicing with her new vocabulary.  Tenchi blinked at her and rubbed a pinky in his ear as he wrinkled his brow at the small girl.  She reached out for him, playing musical arms, but didn't lean out of Sasmai's grasp.  She was bold, but not stupid.  He was too far away to catch her and she knew it.  Tenchi walked over and took her from Sasami who was still smiling at the little girl.

"Tensi!" she cheered again, causing Tenchi to laugh a breath of surprise as he heard what sounded like his name from the toddler's lips. 

"But…how?  She couldn't do this yesterday," he said as he lightly tickled the little girl.  

"Maybe she just heard the names enough to pick up on them," Sasami suggested.

"Yes.  After all, she is an intelligent child," Ayeka agreed.  

***

Washu smiled as she watched the scene at the house the next morning.  Tsunami was behind her, undetected, or so she thought.

…Cute, isn't she…? Washu said, letting Tsunami know that her presence was known.  

…As a button… she agreed.  

…She truly is a smart child… Washu said in a whimsical tone.  Tsunami always made her feel at ease and she was more open with her than with Tokimi.  

…She gets it from you, sister… Tsunami said as she stood next to her sister.  Washu snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

…And how's she get that from me?  I never raised her.  Now that I think about it, I don't even remember how we got to the Masaki house… Washu said in a thoughtful voice.  Tsunami blinked at her and tilted her head.  She figured that was just one more memory down the tubes.  However, they seemed to be fading faster lately and that was slightly concerning Tsunami.  Something wasn't right with it.  It was too…sudden of a loss to be normal.  

…Do you remember her at all…? Tsunami asked.

…I remember her being on…the…the Soja…? she asked, truly curious if she had gotten the name of the ship right.  

…I see.  How were you released…? Tsunami asked, testing her sister's memory.

…I don't know… Washu said after a moment of thought.  Tsunami stared at her for a long time before letting out a sigh.  Her memories were fading way too fast.  

…Sister, I _know_ you regret it… Tsunami said after a pause and changing the subject.  

…What's done is done, Tsunami.  You know that.  Neither you, nor Tokimi, nor I can do anything about what happened… Washu said in a flat voice.  

…You went there once.  You can do it again… Tsunami said.

…That's not what I was speaking of, sister… Washu said harshly as she wrinkled her brow in frustration as she focused in on Ryoko once again.  It was her fault that she was like this.  She knew that much.  Tsunami followed her harsh gaze and saw the object that held her attention.

…Well, think of it this way.  If you were to return to her, you would be able to raise her yourself.  I know you want to be with her, Washu.  I can see it on your face… Tsunami said slowly.  Washu wrinkled her brow and shook her head as she felt a throbbing pain flash behind her eyes.  She rubbed her temples and blinked a few times and after a moment, it was gone.  As well as the rest of the memories she had left.  

…How can you possible see it on my face, sister?  She is nothing but a stranger to me… Washu said in a monotone voice.  Tsunami raised her eyebrows and blinked at her again.  

…How much about her do you know…? Tsunami asked curiously.  This was now not only worrying her, it was downright scaring her.  She knew the memory loss would happen, but not nearly this fast.  

…I know very little about her.  All I know is that she's a very outgoing child and sharp as a tack… Washu said.  

Tsunami took a sharp breath and held it as she stared at Washu with a stunned look.  Within the few words they had exchanged, she had lost her memories of Earth.  Something was definitely wrong with this picture.  

…Yet…

…Yes…? Tsunami asked hopefully.

…I feel this feeling of…protection for her.  She gets into a lot of trouble and it concerns me sometimes… Washu said, confused by these feelings she had for the little girl.

…Are you sure?  You lived with them for a long time… Tsunami said, hoping this was just another joke she was playing.  Washu looked over at her before letting out a laugh as she leaned her head back.

…Seriously, Tsunami.  Why would I want to become a _human_…? Washu chuckled.  Tsunami felt her heart race as she heard that her sister really _had_ lost her memories.  She watched as Sasami walked back to her cooking, passing through Washu's transparent form.  She stopped and wrinkled her brow before turning her head over her shoulder and surveying the room behind her as though she felt something.

…She knows we're here.  Come on… Tsunami said softly as they faded from sight.

Don't take this part of the story too seriously.  I mean, no one knows exactly what had happened to make Washu relinquish her powers, and no one knows what the life of a goddess would be like, so this is all from my own point of view.  It's fine if you don't agree with it, but don't yell at me that I'm wrong.  In all truth, no one can truly be wrong about this topic.  R&R.  


	6. Chapter 6

The Keys 

Tsunami appeared behind Tokimi with a stunned look still on her face from her conversation with Washu.  How could she forget so quickly?

…What's wrong with you…? Tokimi asked.

…I know that Washu was going to loose her memories of being a human eventually, but I didn't think it would be this sudden… she said in a distant tone.

…It's to be expected.  Does it bother you…? Tokimi asked with a sly grin.

…It does.  She just lost them all at once it seems.  We were speaking of the Soja before she forgot everything… 

…I see… Tokimi said as she examined her sister's appearance.    

…You sound like you don't care… Tsunami said.

…Like I said.  It's to be expected… Tokimi said after a long silence.  

…You can at least show a little concern…

…That's not my department…

…Still…

…Don't try and make me into something I'm not, Tsunami.  Concern is not my specialty… Tokimi snapped.  Tsunami let out a sigh, not wanting to hear her sister's voice any more, and disappeared  

***

Ryoko slowly opened her eyes, finding herself on the couch with a sleeping Mihoshi.  She sat up and pet the girl's cheek lightly, not receiving an answer.

"Hosi?" she asked in a soft voice, seeing if the blonde would wake up.  The others had gone into town to do some shopping and had left Mihoshi there to watch the toddler.  Whoops.  Ryoko crawled off the couch and smiled mischievously as she saw this opportunity to cause a ruckus.  She scuttled of towards the hallway and stopped at the broom closet.  She tilted her head curiously and pushed against the door, but to no avail.  She then let out a huff of childish aggravation and tried again, but the door still refused to budge.  Ryoko let out a sigh and stared up at the small window that peered into the abandoned closet and turned away.  She started to make her way into the kitchen but stopped as she heard something in the living room.  It wasn't Mihoshi's snoring, so Ryoko decided to investigate.  She smiled widely as she saw Lilly glaring at the sleeping blonde on the couch before smiling down at Ryoko who had entered the room.  

"Mommy!" Ryoko cheered while running over to her and lifted her arms in a silent plea.

"I guess 'Hosi' isn't a very good babysitter," she said sarcastically.  Ryoko giggled and played with her face, only because she would allow it while the others didn't.  They walked out into the sunshine of the front yard, much to Ryoko's delight, and she started squirming in Lilly's arms until she let her go.  She tromped around the yard, not knowing where to begin her adventure before looking back at her friend for a little advice.  Lilly chuckled and took her hand before leading her onto the path and making her way towards the shrine steps.  Ryoko looked up at her before smiling and running ahead, leading the way.

"Don't go too far, Peanut," she warned as Ryoko continued to run.  She stopped and looked behind her, waiting for her friend to catch up before looking to the side of the path.  She walked over to the cherry trees that lined the path and giggled as a pink petal fluttered down from the branches, landing on her nose.  She felt herself being lifted off the ground and turned her head to see Lilly grinning at her before grabbing the nearest branch and hauling them into the tree with apparent ease.  Ryoko shrieked in delight as she viewed the world from a higher lookout and giggled as she tried to wiggle out of Lilly's arms again.

"I don't think so, Peanut.  Not up here.  You ain't goin nowhere," she chuckled as she clung to Ryoko too keep her in the tree.  The little girl let out a pout but smiled as Lilly held a small cookie in front of her face.  The little girl dropped her complaints and took the cookie in her hands and sucked on the edges to soften it up.  

"I also have this for you," she said as she pulled out a formidable-sized plush unicorn from the bag that rested on her hip.  Ryoko's face lit up and she took the cookie out of her mouth while gratefully taking the stuffed animal in her free hand.  

"Ank oo," she cheered. 

"You're welcome, Peanut," Lilly chuckled as Ryoko played with the plush while trying not to drop her cookie.  Her friend then gently took the plush and tickled Ryoko's nose with it as she ate her snack.   

"How about I tell you a story?" she suggested as she wrapped her arms around the small child in a hug.  Ryoko merely let out an excited whine in reply before she told her a tale of long ago.

***

Tenchi walked into the house and noticed Mihoshi sitting on the couch, but no Ryoko.  He wrinkled his brow deeply and walked over to the blonde before ripping her from her peaceful nap.

"What?" she sputtered as she fully awakened.  

"Mihoshi, where's Ryoko?  Please says she's in her crib," Tenchi said with a whine.  The blonde blinked at him and tilted her head.

"Ryoko?" she asked, as if she were oblivious to the fact she was suppose to be watching her.  She then smiled and snapped her fingers before looking down at the couch.  Her face then wrinkled as she failed to see the little girl. 

"Where is she?  She was sleeping right here," the blonde said, but no one heard her, for they were already searching the house.  They searched every room before they took their hunt outside and into the daylight.  

"Ryoko!" Tenchi called, scared to death as he thought of all the possibilities as to what could possibly happen to the toddler.  They searched outdoors for about fifteen minutes before feeling the throbbing pain of fear spreading through their guts.

"Where is she, Tenchi?" Ayeka asked in a fearful voice.  Tenchi went to answer, but stopped as someone entered the yard.  He wrinkled his brow and walked past Ayeka, seeing Ryoko curled up in their grasp, sleeping like a log.  

"Missing something?" the woman asked as she handed the sleeping Ryoko over to Tenchi, who let out a relieved sigh before smiling.  Her hair was long and very close to the color of Washu's hair, just not nearly as vibrant, and it was pulled back in a ponytail, while her eyes were as brown as the dirt under their feet.  Her features proved her to be about maybe twenty or so, and he could see that she was slim, but not extremely skinny.  Her smile was sweet and her eyes were small along with her nose that jutted out from between her chubby cheeks.  

"Thank you so much.  I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble.  You see, we had gone shopping and the babysitter fell asleep while she was taking her nap," Tenchi explained as he hung his head.    

"It's okay.  I found her playing in on the side of the path while making my way to a shrine that I heard about.  She's quite a charming child, if I do say so myself," the woman said with a chuckle as Ryoko shifted her weight with chocolate chunks of cookie smeared on her face.  

"Thank you very much.  We were so worried," Ayeka said as she smiled at the woman.  

"No problem.  If you ever need a new babysitter, give me a call," the woman joked, causing the others to laugh.  

"How long have you been watching her?  And where did this toy come from" Tenchi asked all of a sudden.  The girl blinked at him for a moment before a smile crossed her lips.

"About an hour or so.  I was telling her a story while she ate her cookie and I lost track of time.  This was the first house I encountered, so I came here.  As for the toy, she had it with her," the girl said.  

"Oh.  Well, the least we can do is serve you lunch.  After all, you just saved me a lot of self-loathing.  What's your name?" Tenchi asked as he nodded towards the door.  Ryoko had a lot of plush unicorns, so he just figured she had found it buried at the bottom of her toy box.  

"My friends call me Lilly.  You wouldn't be able to pronounce my real name even if I told you.  _I_ can hardly pronounce it right," Lilly chuckled as they entered the house.

"Lilly.  This is Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and my name's Tenchi," Tenchi said, making introductions as Ryoko wiggled in his arms again.  He excused himself and asked the others to make their guest comfortable while he put Ryoko down for her nap.  He walked up the stairs and placed the little girl in her crib and smiled at the cookie on her face.  He gently wiped the crumbles away and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room to let her sleep and to get better acquainted with the woman who had found her.

*** 

Tenchi smiled to himself as he pictured this girl caring for Ryoko.  She told them that she found her on the path and had quite the experience with her.  Ryoko was her usual charming self and Lilly said she couldn't get over how smart she was.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"About two years old," Ayeka said with a proud smile on her face, as though she was trying to pass as Ryoko's mother.

"Really?  That's wonderful.  She's very smart," Lilly said with a wistful smile.  Ayeka nodded and smiled over at Tenchi who was still smiling at the woman.  

"So, who else lives here?" Lilly asked as she sipped her tea.  

"My father, but he's at work and my grandfather is the one who runs the shrine you were heading for," Tenchi said, letting his voice fade.  There had seemed to be so many other people in the house before two years ago, and it depressed him a little to think about it. 

"What's wrong?  You look upset," Lilly said as she rested her hands in her lap while leaning forward.  

"Well, we had two other people living here, but they left due to family issues," Tenchi said slowly, remembering what had happened.    

"Oh.  You miss them, don't you?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Very much so," Tenchi said.  

"It's always hard loosing friends," Lilly said.  

"We manage.  Pictures and memories are better than nothing, I guess," Tenchi said as he shrugged his shoulders.  Lilly chuckled and nodded as she looked at her watch before letting out a muffled shout at the time.

"I really do need to get going, though.  Thank you for lunch.  It was absolutely wonderful," she said as she rose to her feet.  Tenchi and the others made their good-byes and watched as the girl left the yard, heading home. 

***

Ryoko kicked her feet idly as she lay on her back in her crib.  After being returned home, she had slept for a long time, and now that bedtime had approached, she wasn't tired in the least.  She rolled over and scrambled to her feet before peering over the railing into to the dark room.  She let out a quiet whine, hoping her friend would appear and play with her while the others slept.  She waited but received nothing for an answer and tried again, slightly louder this time.  She then turned as she heard the door open and saw Tenchi walking into the room.  She smiled at him and stomped her feet to be lifted out of the crib.  

"And what's your problem, Peanut?" he asked as he lifted her from her blankets.  Ryoko giggled and tried to run her fingers over his face, but he pulled his head away.

"Ryoko, you're going to poke my eye out," he chuckled, not seeing the disappointed look on her face.  He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down while Ryoko sat facing him on his lap.  She giggled and tried to run her hands over his face again, but like before, he pulled his face away.  Ryoko let out a whine and gave him a sad look as he chuckled at her.

"I know, Peanut, but I like my eyes in my head," he said.  Ryoko looked around the room again before crawling off his lap and doing a thorough search of the room.

"What are you looking for, Ryoko?" he asked, confused by her search.  She glanced up at him and looked around, still searching for her friend and wanting to play.  True, Tenchi was here, but she didn't want to play with Tenchi.  He walked over and picked her up before bringing her downstairs.  He rested her on the counter in the kitchen as she watched him prepare a bottle of warm milk for her.  She took it and looked at him with a wrinkled brow before giving in and sticking the rubber nipple into her mouth greedily.

"Now lets see if you can get some shut-eye," Tenchi said as he picked her up, bringing her back to her room.  He placed her in her crib again and closed the gate before shutting out the lights and heading back to bed.  Ryoko dropped the bottle and stood up again before glancing around the room.  Nothing but shadows.  No friend.  She let out a disappointed sigh and plopped down onto her rear and resumed sucking her bottle.  She waited for almost five minutes, finishing half of her bottle before standing up again and looking around the room.

"Over here, Peanut," she heard Lilly say as she walked through the door.    

"Mommy!" she cheered in greeting, like always, and smiled as she stomped her feet.

"I'm coming," she said as she lifted Ryoko out of the small prison, resting her on her hip.  Ryoko giggled happily and ran her hands across Lilly's face, laughing quietly as she nipped at her fingers again.  She then held a finger to her lips and smiled at Ryoko.

"Close your eyes, Peanut," she whispered.  Ryoko tilted her head but closed her eyes with a giggle as Lilly ran a hand over her eyelids.  She felt herself being carried out of the room and giggled softly as they headed down the stairs.  After a moments walk, Ryoko let out a whine, wanting to open her eyes.    

"Okay.  You can open them now," Lilly said in a slightly louder voice.  Ryoko opened her eyes and found herself not in her room, but by the lake.  She grinned and let out a shout as she wiggled in her friend's arms.  Lilly put her on the ground and kept a close eye on her as she headed for the water.  The night was warm, so if she were to get wet, it wouldn't be all that bad.  Ryoko went to the edge of the water and peered in at the small minnows that swam around in the shallow water while letting out a shriek as she pointed at the fish with a grin on her small face.

"Minnows," Lilly said as she hunkered down next to the small child.  Ryoko tried to repeat the word, but gave up after about ten or so unsuccessful tries.  She then attempting to grab one of the minnows and let out a curious whine as it slipped away from her before she could even get her hands in the water.  Lilly laughed and pulled her back, tickling her sides until Ryoko turned red from her laughter.  It wasn't a giggle but a full-belly laugh that echoed off the hills and rolled through Okayama.  Lilly then glanced up to make sure that the house hadn't been woken up before laughing at the still giggling child as she leaned against her chest while sitting in her lap.  Ryoko giggled again as Lilly wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth on her butt while kissing Ryoko on top of the head.

"You're so precious.  I hope I make you as happy as you make me," she chuckled as Ryoko rubbed the spot on her head where she had been kissed as though to wipe it away and was rewarded with a chuckle and another round of tickles.  Lilly put her to the side and stood up, brushing herself off before taking Ryoko's hand and walking along the water's edge, pointing in at the minnows that Ryoko was still interested in.  If anyone had seen this, they would've thought that Ryoko and her mother were walking along, just happy to be together.  Ryoko was excited to be out of her crib and with Lilly, so she didn't really care where she was.  They could still be in her room for all she cared, but it was better out here.  They didn't have to be so quiet.  They walked for a while before Lilly picked Ryoko up and walked back to her room.  She put her in her crib and grabbed her new unicorn doll while tickling her face with its hair.  Ryoko giggled and covered her face and rolled away, trying to avoid being tickled again.  Lilly then showed her something about the doll that greatly interested her.  When you squeezed it's nose, the song that Lilly always sang to her played in a soft melody.  Ryoko took the doll and giggled at it as she let out a yawn.  She looked back at Lilly who was staring at her with a whimsical look on her face.

"Want to hear another story?" she asked, receiving an enthusiastic huff from Ryoko as she curled up under her blankets, still listening to the tune from her new toy.

***

Tenchi walked into Ryoko's room and found her still sleeping, which was odd.  Usually, she would be awake and stomping by now, but she was huddled under her blankets, sleeping like a baby.  He smiled and leaned against the railing as he watched her sleep.  She looked like an angel with her thumb in her mouth.  He chuckled and looked around, seeing the rocking chair pulled next to the crib.  He wrinkled his brow and rounded the crib to push the chair back to its original position.  He had heard someone talking quietly in here last night and just figured Ayeka was telling Ryoko a story to put her to sleep.  After yesterday, both he and Ayeka realized just how much they worried about her.  As if she were their own child.  He felt a deep fear wash over him yesterday, and had come to realize that he would protect Ryoko with his life.   Hands down, no questions asked.  

"Tenchi?" he heard Ayeka said from her doorway into the room.  He looked over and smiled at her while placing a finger too his lips.  She smiled and walked over to his side, peering in at the still sleeping Ryoko before wrinkling her brow at the sight of the sleeping child.

"She's still asleep?" she whispered, just as surprised as he was.

"Yeah.  I guess that story you told her last night really knocked her out," Tenchi whispered back, not wanting to ruin this calm moment in the little girl's demeanor.     

"But I didn't tell her a story.  I thought you did," Ayeka said with a wrinkled brow.  Tenchi regarded her with confusion and looked back at the sleeping child.

"Maybe she told _herself_ a story," he chuckled, remembering how she has been saying more and more with every day that passed.  

"Seriously, Tenchi.  I know she's been talking more, but I don't think she knows enough to tell herself a story," Ayeka chortled as she noticed Ryoko's eyes fluttering.  The child opened her eyes wide and smiled up at them before rubbing the tiredness away and heading to breakfast in the arms of Tenchi. 

***

Washu closed her eyes while Tokimi appeared behind her as she watched Ayeka and Tenchi head to breakfast.

…What are you doing…? she asked flatly.

…What does it look like I'm doing…? Washu replied in the same tone.

…Why are you always watching them?  They have their own lives to live… Tokimi said with a sly grin, as if she knew something about their lives that Washu didn't.  

…What else do I have to fill my time…? Washu asked gravely.  She had been thinking a lot and her feelings were becoming harder and harder to follow.  Goddesses weren't suppose to have feelings like this, but she did and it confused her as to where they had come from.  

…Well, you could always act like a goddess and do something helpful… Tokimi said with a small chuckle.

…And what would I do to accomplish that, sister…? Washu asked, really not interested in what she had to say.

…Why don't you help me?  I have many planets and races, and I don't mind sharing one or two with you… Tokimi said. 

…And why would you want me to do that…? Washu asked, still not interested.

…Because I see how much you think while watching them.  It's not good, Washu.  You need something to occupy your time… Tokimi said.  Washu looked up at her and stared her in the eye, causing Tokimi to shift her weight.  A smile slowly worked its way to the corners of Washu lips as she saw how nervous her sister was under her gaze. 

…You seem nervous, sister.  Care to tell me why…? Washu asked, amused for the first time since her sister had shown up.  

…Because I'm not stupid.  I know your capabilities, sister, and they exceed my own…Tokimi said in a flat, emotionless voice.  Washu grinned at her and chuckled before looking back at the others.

…Don't tell me you miss it.  We worked so hard to get you back and it would be a shame to loose you to them again… Tokimi explained.  

…What are you talking about?  You sound like Tsunami… Washu said.

…Don't ever say that, Washu… Tokimi warned.

…Whatever you say… Washu said with a smile.  

…If you're going to be like that, maybe you _should_ return… Tokimi hissed.

…Return to what?  Being a human…? Washu asked.

…Yes.  What else would you return to…?

…Excuse me for being rude, sister, but you must be far more ignorant than I had though.  I haven't been anywhere but here since the beginning of time… Washu said.  Tokimi tilted her head before grinning at Washu widely.  Perfect.  

…You tried to tell _me_ to become human, so why can't I try and make _you_ think you use to _be_ one…? Tokimi asked.

…I never knew you to have a sense of humor… Washu mumbled in an unenthusiastic tone as she rolled her eyes.  

…Help me, sister.  We could rule the universe if you so desired… Tokimi said in a soft, almost menacing voice as she changed the subject in a blink of an eye.  Washu slowly turned her head and glanced at Tokimi out of the corner of her eye for a moment before floating to the floor in the Masaki house and standing in front of Tenchi while ignoring her sister's proposal.  She watched as Ryoko tried to play with his face and wrinkled her brow as he pulled away.

…Interesting… she muttered to herself.  

…Something wrong, sister…? Tokimi asked, still hanging around.  

…Tenchi… Washu said flatly.

…What about him…? 

…Look at how he pulls away.  I've seen Ryoko's 'friend' and how she acts with her.  She's a very curious child and enjoys physical contact with people…

…And how will her poking his eye out help her opinion of him…? Tokimi asked sarcastically.

…Think about it.  She calls Tenchi and the others by name, while she calls her friend 'mommy' even though her name is Lilly.  It most likely has something to do with how a mother raises her child… Washu said.

…Is this Tenchi the only one who pulls away…?  

…They all pull away.  All but Lilly, I've noticed… Washu said.

…I see.  I wouldn't understand, seeing I don't know humans… Tokimi said dryly, remembering what Washu had told her.

…I didn't expect you to understand… Washu countered.  

…Well, if neither of us had been human, what makes you think you know more than I do on the subject…? Tokimi asked.

…Because I know a lot, sister.  Having both good and evil qualities makes me realize more than you or Tsunami.  Besides, I watch them more than you do… Washu said confidently.  Tokimi smiled broadly as she heard her sister speak.  Tsunami always backed down from her, but not Washu.  Washu could prove a problem if tipped the wrong way, and Tokimi loved that.  She was so sporadic and you were always on your toes.    

…Are you going to explain it to me, seeing you know so much more than I do…?

…Gladly.  I've seen other parents with their children, and I've noticed that the children that are cuddled are happier.  They are allowed to perform this simple act of touch and it brings them happiness… Washu explained.

…I see.  Makes sense I guess.  Now, about this rule topic… Tokimi said, changing the subject again.

…I don't want any of your planets, Tokimi…

…Why not?  We'd be unstoppable if we worked together… Tokimi said with a smile.  Washu wrinkled her brow before looking over at Tokimi with a blank stare, searching her face for something.  Tokimi returned her glare and held it until a smile broke out on Washu's face.

…Unstoppable, huh…?

…Your powers and mine working for the same goal would be hard to overcome… Tokimi said with a smile.  

…I see…

…I hope you do…

…I'll think about it…  

***

Ryoko sat in her highchair and looked around at the others as they all spoke of their day.  She looked towards the end of the table and smiled as she saw Lilly/mommy in the other room, slightly hidden behind the stairs.  She smiled and waved as Ryoko grinned at her.

"Mommy!" Ryoko shrieked, drawing everyone's attention as she slammed her hands against the table of the highchair in excitement. 

"Mommy?  Who?" Ayeka asked, seeing the little girl wasn't looking at her until she spoke and it made her jealous, but she didn't know what she was jealous of. 

"What is it, Peanut?" Tenchi asked as he glanced into the other room, not seeing anything.  Ryoko's happy attitude faded and a sad look crossed her face upon returning her gaze to the stairs, not seeing her friend anywhere.  She let out a soft, questioning whine and leaned forward, trying to see if she had merely moved further behind the stairs.  She saw her nowhere and looked back at the table in front of her, playing with a few pieces of her broken up cracker and let out a jittery sigh.  Tenchi looked at the others and shrugged his shoulders before continuing with his meal.  Ryoko looked back at the doorway and smiled broadly as she saw Lilly again, making silly faces at her from her former position.  

"Mommy!" Ryoko screeched with a laugh, causing Tenchi to almost choke on his food in surprise.  She watched as her friend rolled her eyes with a smile before disappearing behind the stairs again and out of sight.  Ryoko let out a long wail as she left and tears ran down her face in deep disappointment.  Whenever Ryoko saw her, she would always come over and play with her, but this time, she just walked away.  No tickling, no nipping at her fingers, and no story, no song.  She _never_ walked away from Ryoko.  Not once since she's known her.  

"Ryoko, what is it?" Tenchi asked as nothing but air came out between her lips.  

This is going to be loud he thought as the child gasped and he winced as her scream pierced the room.  He didn't know what was wrong.  She raised a hand and lazily pointed in the direction of the living room and he looked over, seeing nothing that could've upset her.  She let out another scream and her cries pierced not only his ears, but also his heart, seeing they were full of distress.  He lifted her from her seat and held her against his chest with her head on his shoulder, cooing at her to calm down and that everything was okay.  She continued to scream and he smiled quickly at the others as he left the room and walked into the living room, looking around.

"What is it, Ryoko?" he asked as her cries died to mere whimpers.  She craned her head to look around the stairs and he walked over, not seeing anything important.  

"What did you see?" he asked, thinking this was truly strange.  Ryoko very rarely cried and when she did, it was never this loud and emotional, so this was quite disturbing.  She let out a gurgle as she started to cry with her face twisted and her mouth open in a wide frown of grief.  Tenchi cooed to her again and walked up the stairs, bringing her to her room and sitting in the rocking chair.  She cried for almost fifteen minutes as he rubbed her back before leaning her backwards so that he could wipe her nose and eyes with a spit-up rag he had grabbed from her bag.  She sniffled as her cries slowed, finally, and let out a small, shuddery yawn.  He smiled at her and changed her clothes into something that would be more comfortable for her to sleep in.  He put her in her crib and tickled her under her chin, but didn't receive anything but a whimper and a few more cries.  He let out a sigh and spoke to her in a soft voice, but none of his words registered in Ryoko's mind.  Lilly had left.  She had never done that before.  Ryoko would fall asleep and wake up to find her gone, but she never _left_ her while she was still awake and Ryoko didn't like it.  Tenchi finally gave up and walked away before cringing as Ryoko let out a scream when he opened the door.  He let out a sigh and walked back to the crib, but she didn't stop crying when she saw him.  

"Peanut, you're tired.  You've had a long day, and you need to take a nap, okay?" he asked.  He walked away and opened the door but didn't go back when Ryoko let out another scream.  There was nothing he could do to stop her from crying, and he couldn't stay there until she fell asleep.  He still had his chores to do.  The only thing he could go was let her cry herself to sleep.  Ryoko let out another piercing scream as Tenchi left her alone and kicked her feet in a tantrum before getting up and walking to the edge of the crib while peering out at the door.  She let out another scream before she spotted Lilly giving her a soft look of sympathy as she entered from Tenchi's door.  Ryoko's cries quickened as she raised her arms and stomped her feet, eager to be picked up before her friend decided to leave again. 

"I'm sorry, Peanut.  It's okay," she said as she plucked the girl from the crib and sitting in the rocking chair with Ryoko leaning against her chest, still crying and whimpering.  She cooed to her and it seemed to have a much greater impact on her than when Tenchi did it.  It was soft and gentle in a tone that was like music to Ryoko's ears.  She cried quietly but her cries died as her friend sang her song again.  Ryoko lifted her head and rubbed her eyes again and looked at her friend before pointing to her chest again when the song ended.

"Lilly," she said.  

"Mommy," Ryoko corrected.

"But I'm not your mommy, Peanut," she said.

"Mommy!" Ryoko insisted as her lip quivered.  Lilly chuckled and hugged her again as she rocked in the chair.  

"If you say so, precious," she said as Ryoko cuddled up to her.

"Mommy," she whispered to herself.

"Do you want me to tell you the rest of the story I started last night?" the woman asked instead of arguing with the two-year-old.  That was a lost battle.  Ryoko let out a sigh and snuggled up to her while sticking her thumb in her mouth and stared off into space through droopy eyes as her 'mommy' started where she had left off in her story.

***

…I knew I'd find you here… Tsunami said as she appeared behind Washu as she sat at the table in the Masaki house while everyone gathered for dinner.  

…You can't lie to me, Washu.  You miss it.  Admit it… Tsunami said, still believing she did remember.  Washu's face remained blank as she stared at the people in front of her.  That was one thing she could do around her sisters and that was keep a straight face.  

…Tsunami, why do you try my patience with stories that I once lived here…? Washu asked.  Tsunami's smiled faded and she stared at Washu's face that remained blank.  Such harsh words that she wasn't accustom to.  Sasami then walked into the room and set the food on the table before taking her seat and filling her plate with the others who were unaware of the two goddesses watching their every move.  She then wrinkled her brow again and looked around.

…We should go… Tsunami said.  She hated seeing Sasami confused like this.  Tsunami had allowed her to sense them to use her as an excuse to get Washu away from them and back to their domain.    

…It doesn't matter.  Let her sense us… Washu said.        

…Still…

…Then leave… Washu snapped.  Tsunami thought about this, but stayed nonetheless.  

"Sasami, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked as he saw the confused look on her face.

"I don't know.  Maybe I'm just tired, that's all.  I keep feeling as though we're being…watched," she said slowly.  Washu smiled slightly as she heard Tsunami take a sharp breath.

…You worry too much… Washu said coolly.

…She knows we're here, sister… Tsunami said again.

…And what are they going to do?  Find us…? Washu asked dryly.  Tsunami thought about this and smiled, realizing her sister's point.

"We're being watched?" Tenchi asked, suddenly frightened by the situation.

"It's not a bad feeling.  More like a familiar one, just…not as strong," Sasami said as she looked around.  She would sometimes feel this before Tsunami used her as a port, but now, it wouldn't go away, yet the goddess wasn't acting.  

…Hmm… Washu hummed with interest after watching them, lost in her thoughts of her earlier conversation with Tokimi.  She wasn't stupid and knew what her sister was up to.  She had decided to play along and act out her own plans, and these humans would prove to be most helpful in achieving what she wanted.  Tsunami thought for a moment before realizing her sister's ugly mood and comparing it to how she usually acted.  Washu was so…carefree and this was odd.  She was almost acting like Tokimi.  

"Mommy!" Ryoko cheered as she looked around the room.  Washu chuckled at the little girl's outburst and shook her head in amusement.  She had separate plans for her.  Ones that even she was looking forward to.   

"Why does she keep saying that?" Ayeka asked.

"Maybe she thinks you're her mommy," Tenchi said as he winked at her.  Ayeka blushed and shook her head.

"She never looks at me when she says it, though," she said in a disappointed voice.

"Maybe she knows about Washu," Sasami suggested.

"Wasu!" Ryoko shrieked, echoing the name as she slammed her hands on the table.

…Intriguing… Washu hummed to herself as these people referred to her as if they knew who she was.  She saw Sasami wrinkle her brow quickly before returning to her former expression, causing Washu to tilt her head curiously.  She had heard her.  Not only could she sense her and her sister, she could hear them as well.  

"She can even say her name," Sasami said with a smile before anyone noticed her hesitation.  

"How?" Ayeka asked.

"We do talk about her a lot," Tenchi said while handing Ryoko another cracker to keep her quiet. 

"True, but still," Ayeka said.

…They talk about you… Tsunami said with a smile, while Washu remained impassive, seeing the girl wrinkle her brow again.  

"I miss her," Sasami said softly after a moment's silence, except for Ryoko's hoots.

"I think we all do, Sasami.  It's not the same without her," Tenchi said.  

"Nothings the same since she left.  I mean, she's gone all together, and Ryoko's a child.  That's not how life use to be," Ayeka said.

"I know it.  I kind of wish all that hadn't have happened," Tenchi said with remorse in his voice.

…See, Washu?  They speak of you.  What more proof do you need…? Tsunami asked.  Washu remained silent.  She wanted to hear more.  Sasami let out a huff and glanced around the room with a confused look on her face, causing Washu to grin at her.  

"Yes, but I like the idea of raising Ryoko ourselves.  She doesn't deserve the life that she was leading before.  She was always so angry and now, she's as happy as any other two-year-old," Ayeka said, not realizing Sasami's expression.  Instead, she smiled over at Ryoko, who was now crumbling the cracker with a giggle.  

…Hmmm… Washu muttered to herself, still baffled about the idea of them knowing her.    

"Yes, I guess I have to agree a bit on that one," Tenchi said, remembering the feels he had started to grow for her as an adult.  

"Washu could fix that if she came back, right?  With her machines?" Sasami asked curious, still bringing up the suggestion of Washu returning and ignoring the words she was hearing in the back of her mind.  Well…trying to, at least.

"I don't know," Tenchi said with the shake of his head.

"Well, life would be more like the old days if she did," Ayeka said.

"She wouldn't be the same, though," Sasami said softly after another silence.

…Talk sense, people… Washu said in irritation.  Sasami snapped her head up and bit her lower lip, bewildered as to where this was coming from before smiling and reassuring the others that she was fine.  Her confusion only made Washu grin again.  She was enjoying this.  Much like Tokimi would if she were here.

"How so, Sasami?" Tenchi asked.

"She's a goddess now.  If she was to come back, she most likely wouldn't have her powers stored in gems and she would remember everything.  I don't think she'd be able to cope with it," Sasami said.

…Still lost.  Throw me a bone, guys… Washu mumbled dryly.

"I think she'd be able to.  Washu was always a strong person," Tenchi said.

"Wasu!" Ryoko cheered again, trying to draw their attention but failing miserably.

"I don't know, Tenchi," Sasami said.

"_If_ she were to come back again, I would think she'd do _something_ to store her memories of her goddess-life in some shape or form and come back as one-hundred percent human," Ayeka said. 

"What's it matter? It'll never happen," Sasami protested.

"Why?" Tenchi asked.

"Because Tokimi and Tsunami would never allow that.  They tried hard to get her back," Sasami said.

…It wouldn't bother me… Tsunami said quietly.  

…You make it sound as if you _want_ me to leave, sister… Washu spat.

…It's not that, Washu.  I know you were human while you do not.  I know how happy you were with them… Tsunami said.  

…I grow weary of you insisting that I was human, Tsunami.  If you keep it up, I'll have to do something to silence you… Washu threatened as she stared at her with a straight face before floating up and around the table to Sasami's side.  She watched as Sasami stiffened with a wrinkled brow, causing the goddess to smile widely.  

…You know I'm here… Washu said quietly.  Sasami slowly turned her face towards Washu direction and scanned the area, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it, Sasami?" Ayeka asked.

"I…I don't know," she said slowly.  

…Yes you do.  Tell me one thing, child… Washu said as she remained only inches from the young princess's face.  

"You feel like we're being watched again, don't you?" Tenchi asked.

…How do you know me…? Washu asked.  

"She…She hears us.  She heard out conversation," Sasami said.

"Who?" Ayeka asked.

"Washu," Sasami said.

"You mean Washu's here?" Tenchi asked, receiving a nod of the head from the young princess.  Tenchi then felt uneasy in his seat, remembering what they had said.  

"Are you sure?" he asked.  

"Yes…I can feel her…she's sitting right here in front of me.  She doesn't remember us," Sasami said as she fixed her eyes on where Washu's would be if she really were there in the flesh.

…What's there to remember…? Washu asked comically, humoring the little girl.

"What?" Tenchi asked.  

"She doesn't know how we know her.  She's forgotten us," Sasami said in a small voice.  

…How can I forget you when I've never met you…? 

"How can you say that, Washu?  We're your friends," Sasami said with a tremble in her voice.

…So, is this how humans are?  Do they always argue with goddesses…? Washu spat bitterly.  She could feel her anger rising, but didn't exactly know the cause of it, other than being confused beyond all belief.  

"What happened to you?" Sasami asked.

…I guess so.  What a useless race… Washu said as she curled her lip up in a sneer.

"Sasami, what's going on?  What is she saying?" Tenchi asked.

…You won't hurt them… Tsunami said, bringing herself into the conversation.

…And who said I was going to hurt them…? 

…I can see it in you eyes, Washu…

…What else do you see…? Washu chuckled.

…A lot of things… Tsunami said.  

…Name one… 

…Anger, love… Tsunami said before pausing.

…Go on… Washu insisted, slightly curious as to what her sister was going to say.

…Mainly confusion.  You're confused because you feel these emotions but you don't know where they're coming from…

… 

…You feel love towards Ryoko, and you don't know why.  You feel anger because you can't figure out why you feel this way…

…Enough… Washu hissed.  What had upset her was that she was right.  

…I know why you feel these emotions, Washu.  You use to be human.  Sasami's not playing with you.  She's really confused as to why you have forgotten them… Tsunami said as she rose from her sitting position.  Washu scowled at her and narrowed her eyes.

…Why do you insist the fact that I was human…? 

…Because you were.  They are proof enough… Tsunami said, indicating Tenchi and the others.  

…They're ignorant humans, Tsunami.  You're going to believe their ramblings and not the words of your own sister…? Washu asked slowly.  

…That's because I know they're right, and you're wrong…

…You're quite brave, sister.  Stupid, but brave… Washu sneered.

…You won't hurt them… Tsunami repeated in a soft voice.

…Do you really care for them…? Washu asked suddenly.

…I do… Tsunami replied in a small voice.  

…Interesting.  Than I know where to hit home with you… Washu said with a chuckle.  Tsunami looked up at her and saw a smug smile on her face before she glanced at the others in the room.  

…You wouldn't… Tsunami said.

…Try me… Washu challenged with a smirk.  This was working beautifully.  Tokimi should be along any minute, guessing from the vibes coming from the two goddesses.

"She's arguing with Tsunami," Sasami said in a distant, trembling voice when the goddesses paused their tiff. 

"Is it bad?" Tenchi asked.

"If you consider Washu destroying us bad, than you answer is yes," Sasami said, trying to stay focused.

…What about Ryoko…? Tsunami countered.

…What about her…?  

…You care for her and I know it…

…Washu doesn't care for her.  She merely watches her with interest… Tokimi said as she appeared in the room behind Washu.  Right on time.  Washu glanced over her shoulder and smiled as her sister came to bring everything to a close.  

…She does and you know it, Tokimi… Tsunami said.

"As if things couldn't get any worse…" Sasami mumbled to herself as she sensed Tokimi's presence.  

…Why can't you see that she was never human?  She never had any memories because she never was… Tokimi said.

…That's a lie…

…Tsunami, you're stepping over your limits… Washu warned.  

…I'm just trying to help you see the truth, Washu…

…The truth is that she's always been a goddess.  Are you so blind that you haven't seen that?  Or are these humans that you care so much for convincing you of a lie…? Tokimi asked. 

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here, then," Tenchi suggested.

…Tokimi, why are you doing this…? Tsunami asked, not understanding why her sister was acting this way.  

…Because unlike you, I don't lie to a fellow goddess… Tokimi said with a smile.

…Apparently you do… Tsunami muttered dryly.

…Tsunami, you're young, so I have to say I should've expected something like this.  You have a lot to learn… Washu said.

…Like what…?

…Like how to hold your tongue in the presence of your sisters… Tokimi sneered.

…You both know how I am.  You should know that lying isn't part of my nature… Tsunami said.  Washu looked over at her and narrowed her eyes as her lips twisted in a sneer.

…Tsunami, you lie all the time.  They may be little white lies, but they're lies nonetheless… Washu snapped.  

"Tokimi showed up," Sasami said as her body trembled when the goddesses paused again.  Having all three goddesses' presence in the house and all of them arguing wasn't good.   

…Well, that's your opinion… Tsunami said as she disappeared.  

*********************************************************************************************

Okay, this story is coming along.  Slowly, but surely.  I like it myself, so you know I'll finish it.  Thanks for all the reviews, and about all your questions.  I liked the idea of Ryoko as a baby, just because it added a bit of innocent comedy to the story, but I don't know how long it will take for her to return to normal…if she returns to normal.  She might, but I'm still thinking about the future chapters.  Lilly is thrown in there as something to bring out Ryoko's point of view.  She's a child and can't talk, so this was the only way I could really show what she was thinking.  Lilly has a bigger part than you think, however.  It is kind of confusing, seeing she just pops up at the Masaki house, but all will be explained.  Just give me time.  As always, keep reviewing and let me know how I'm doing.  All comments are welcome, seeing flames I just brush off.  


	7. Chapter 7

**The Keys**

…Why does she insist that I was once human, Tokimi… Washu asked.  Tokimi heard her, yet didn't answer her.  She was smirking to herself as she stared at where Tsunami had been as she thought of how easy this made everything.

…Are you listening…? Washu asked, finally breaking Tokimi's thoughts.  

…Yes…

…I have a feeling you know something that I don't… Washu said critically. 

…That's because I do.  Tsunami insists this to upset you… Tokimi said.

…And why would she want to upset me…?

…Because she sees how you've become and doesn't like it.  Tsunami's not as 'innocent' as she may appear, Washu…

…And how have I become…?

…Like me.  Not her…

…You make it sound like a game, Tokimi…

…I don't mean to.  It was bound to happen eventually, however, and she's upset that you chose my side over hers…

…Is that so…?

…Yes.  I find it rude… Tokimi said flatly.

…Rude indeed.  Yet, she was right about these emotions I feel.  I still have no idea where they had come from… Washu said as she thought about it.  

…You've been watching these people for so long that you've been exposed to how they are… Tokimi said.  Washu thought about this but it still didn't make any sense to her.

…I don't think so…

…Than what's your reason…?

…I don't know… Washu said after a moment's thought.

…Then are you going to let her do this to you?  Or are you going to do something about it…? Tokimi suggested with a grin as she indicated the people at the table, eating their meal.  Might as well have fun while she was here.  Washu stared at them and smiled widely as she saw her plan falling into place.

…And why would you encourage that, might I ask…?  she asked cunningly.

…One, it would silence Tsunami's hogwash, and two, I'm curious as to what your capable of… Tokimi said.

…I see… Washu said as she looked back at the table.  Tokimi watched intently, waiting for her to agree, disagree, or just say something.  She hated it when she thought.  It was the one thing Washu did that truly scared her.  Washu held her chin and darted her eyes around the small room as she let this idea plague her thoughts.  

…Well…? Tokimi asked, still waiting for an answer.  

…Maybe you're right… Washu said from behind her hand.  Tokimi smiled widely and nodded her head.

…I am… She said before the two disappeared from sight.

***

…Sasami, you _must_ get out of there… Tsunami said as her voice popped into Sasami's head.  She had felt the presence of all the goddesses at the table, but her ability had ended before she had an idea as to what was going to happen.  

"Why?  What's going on?" she asked as she put her plate in the sink.  

…It's not safe there… Tsunami said with urgency.  

"Why?  Tell me, Tsunami.  What's going on?" she asked again as she began her search for the others, despite her curiosity.

I kept an eye on Washu and Tokimi after I had left, and I found that their intentions aren't something you want to stick around and watch… Tsunami said.

"What are they going to do?" Sasami asked as she found everyone on the sofa in the living room.

…Enough questions.  Just get out of there… Tsunami said again.

"What is it, Sasami?" Tenchi asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Tsunami said we have to get out of here.  Come on," Sasami said as she headed for the front door.

"Why?" he asked as they all entered the yard.  

"I don't know.  I guess Washu and Tokimi are planning something, but she wouldn't tell me what," Sasami said as she headed for the shrine steps.  They were all confused by this and let out a shout as the ground started to rumble under their feet.  It felt as if they were walking past a car with a system that rattled everything within a ten-foot radius.  The ground quivered and they could all feel their hearts skip a beat every now and then.  

"Tsunami!  What's going on?" Sasami shouted.  Before any of them knew it, they were in a dark vortex, hanging in suspended time.  There were no walls, no floor, and no ceiling that they could identify and darkness hung like drapes all around them  

"What's going on?" Ayeka asked.  Tenchi went to comment on that but noticed Ryoko limp in his arms.

"Ryoko!" he shouted.

"She's okay.  She's only sleeping," Tsunami said as she appeared in front of them, filling a vast majority of the darkness.  Tenchi looked up at her and swallowed hard.  He was terrified and it showed on his face.

"Where are we?" Ayeka asked.

"You're in my domain.  You're safe here," Tsunami said in a slow voice.  

"Safe?" Tenchi echoed.

"Please explain, Tsunami," Sasami pleaded.  Tsunami let out a long sigh and smiled weakly at them before starting her tale.

***

…Tokimi had always wanted Washu's power.  She felt she was oldest, so she deserved more power and that there wasn't a need of a middle goddess.  She had almost succeeded, but Washu realized what was going on and had given up her powers to the gems and gave them to Ryoko after making her capable of controlling such energy.  She had also allowed Ryoko the ability to avoid any persuasions or direct approaches made by Tokimi before erasing her memories of the goddess life she once lived…  

"You knew why she gave it up?  But I thought no one knew," Tenchi said, pausing Tsunami in her explanation.

"Please continue," Ayeka said, placing a hand on Tenchi's chest before Tsunami could answer his question while Ryoko slept in his arms.  She had been sleep induced because her name was mentioned in this story and Tsunami knew how smart she was.  This would upset her and her life may end up no different than it had been in the past.  

…Washu had undergone a lot of pain and torment during her years as a human and she never understood why Kagato had kidnapped Ryoko, which only added to her torment.  What had happened to all of you was due to Tokimi trying to get Washu's gems.   Tokimi had sent Kagato to capture Ryoko to get hold of these gems, seeing she couldn't do it herself, but Kagato had betrayed her and used Ryoko for his own purposes after seeing the powers the gems contained.  Tokimi had grown furious and had done something that us goddesses aren't suppose to do and that's meddle with human affairs… Tsunami continued.  She then looked over at Ayeka and gave her an apologetic look before continuing.

…Ayeka.  Your brother, Yosho, had been influenced not only by the attack on Juria, but also because of Tokimi.  She had a part in his pursuit of Ryoko and had her imprisoned on Earth after having her gems removed.  She had expected Kagato to find her and return the gems, but his conscious had grown too enflamed to listen.  For 700 years she waited for someone to have the courage to release Ryoko from her cave… Tsunami said before turning to Tenchi, who swallowed hard once again as he held Ryoko close to his heaving chest.  

…Tenchi.  You had released Ryoko, not only because of your curiosity, but because my sister had influenced your decision, much like she had Yosho's.  Once Ryoko was released, she instinctively tried to get the gems back because that was all she knew.  Your sword, Tenchi-ken, was created from the trees of Juria, which is one of my rules.  That means Tokimi couldn't touch it, much like Ryoko couldn't touch it, seeing she had Washu's powers.  The only way that us goddesses can share powers or even cope with them is if we _agree_ to it.  After failing once again, Tokimi had become enraged, but saw that Kagato had wanted Ryoko back for the gems as well and sat back while he kidnapped her a second time and let you do the work…

"But you helped, Tsunami.  That was only adding to the problem when you think about it," Tenchi said.

…I did, but that was because you would've died if I hadn't.  You were the only thing that kept Ryoko sane enough to stay where she was.  For a goddess, a moving target is easier to follow because we can predict where you will end up by your actions.  If you're stationary, we have trouble in sensing where you are.  Especially since Washu had created all that equipment to protect the Earth's inhabitants.  As for why I had helped, you, as well as Ayeka and Sasami, are my children.  I'm not going to let you die for no reason and especially at the hand of my sister's work.  It took Tokimi a long time to find both Ryoko and Washu after that, and when she did, she sent Dr. Clay to kidnap her to draw the now freed Washu, as well as you, out into the open again.  After failing once again, because of Zero, her fury was at its peek and I had left for good, fearing what she might have done if I stayed.  Tokimi then finally realized that Washu was, after all, only human, and had triggered her faint memories of her goddess self.  That's why she had seen that woman in the shadows and I regret ever helping.  If I had not played a part, all this most likely wouldn't have happened.  She still would've gone crazy with the memories that were raiding her mind, however, so that is why I agreed.   After driving her human form insane, Tokimi could easily persuade her into getting the gems and returning as a goddess with the help of Washu's 'shadow'.  She would've preferred to have the gems for herself without Washu, but she found that Washu would always get in the way.  You know what they say.  If you want something done right, do it yourself… 

"So, this started not only with Tokimi, but with you as well," Ayeka said, starting to understand a bit. Tsunami hung her head and let out a long sigh.

…Yes.  Some of these opportunities for Tokimi to take were due to my own actions.  I realize that and it pains me, seeing the mess it's caused over the years… Tsunami said.

"So, what does that have to do with how Washu's acting now?  She's still not going to give up her powers to Tokimi," Sasami piped in.

…Tokimi had decided that it would be easier, and also better company, to turn Washu to her darker side and make her a 'partner', you could say.  Washu's life had been, to her, a living hell at times and had filled her with pain and sorrow, so it's not that hard to convince her mind to join with Tokimi.  She may not remember, but the emotions are still there, and it confuses her, which in turn, makes her angry.  With her, you have to be weary of what you say and suggest, seeing she could tip either way.  She is, like I said, the median and the emotions are clogging her better judgment.  If it _I_ had been persuading her, she'd be as much a 'goody-two-shoes' as I… Tsunami said, finishing her explanation.  The three stared at her, taking this all in with an open mind and found themselves speechless.  

"If you had seen that Tokimi was persuading her, than why did you continue to upset her by referring to a past she believed she never lived?" Sasami asked, remembering the topic they had been arguing about.

…Because I knew that her memories loss had been induced.  Tokimi had played a part in that to make her plans easier to accomplish.  I figured if I hounded her enough, the block would crumble, but I was wrong.  Tokimi is much more powerful than I… Tsunami said in a small voice.  

"Then…how would Washu returning to us make any difference than it did before?  Tokimi would just go after her again," Sasami said after a moment.

…_If_ she were to return to you, she would go with her memories and that would make it impossible for Tokimi to get her back.  Just her knowledge of Tokimi's plans would be enough to expunge her efforts… Tsunami said.  Everyone remained silent as they stared at their feet, thinking about what had just been told to them.  It was so much at one time and it left them confused, awed, and angered all at the same time.

"If Tokimi hadn't have persuaded Kagato, Ryoko never would've been kidnapped, Washu would most likely still be at the academy, and Ryoko never would've attacked Juria.  I would be married and living happily with Yosho," Ayeka said softly. 

"If she hadn't persuaded me, I wouldn't have set Ryoko free and making it easier for Tokimi.  I'd also still be living in Tokyo, leading a perfectly normal life," Tenchi said in an equally soft voice.

"Ayeka, if Yosho hadn't left, you never would've found Tenchi.  He wouldn't have even been born, and Tenchi, if you hadn't released Ryoko, none of us would've been brought together.  What Tokimi did was wrong, playing with our lives like that, but you're only seeing the bad side of it.  Like everything known to man, it has it's bad sides, but it also has it's good sides as well," Sasami said, trying to keep their minds off how their lives would've been.  Ayeka and Tenchi looked at the young princess and saw the look on her face, begging them to just be happy that they were friends.

"You're right, Sasami.  We have to do something, though. We can't just sit here," Ayeka said as she looked up at Tsunami who was smiling at them.  

…Yes.  I do not believe Washu will destroy your home.  I've been following her thoughts since I ended my story and she's stalling.  I believe she has other plans… Tsunami said.  

"What kind of plans?" Ayeka asked with a tilt of her head.  

…I'm not exactly sure, but there's more apprehension in that statement than not.  You know her position and how she thinks.  Both good and evil, so her plans could prove to be helpful and turn out for the better, or they could be full of malice and turn out for the worst.  I feel as thought they're leaning towards the worst, seeing Tokimi is persuading her once again… Tsunami said slowly.

"All the more reason to stop this," Ayeka said as everyone looked at Tenchi expectantly and watched as he fumbled for an excuse.  Tenchi was stunned to the point of loosing his voice, but he couldn't break down now, seeing they were counting on him.  He had to go help save the universe once again, but he wasn't sure if he could this time.

***     

…Why are you stalling, sister…? Tokimi asked as the appeared on the lawn of the Masaki house, overlooking the house and seeing the shrine in the background.  Washu held a blank look as she stared at the scene but remained silent.  She had seen what was going on and wanted the others to arrive before putting her plans into action.  Besides, Ryoko was needed, and she wasn't here yet.

…Well, no answer is better than a stupid one… Tokimi joked.

…Don't mock me… Washu said in a straight voice that was more threatening that a scream or a sneer, causing Tokimi to smile at her.  

…I apologize, but I was led to believe that you wanted to test your powers and get back at Tsunami for pestering you… Tokimi said in an eager voice that Washu had picked up on.  She slowly turned and stared at her with a tilt of her head.

…It seems you want me to do this more for your own amusement than what I wish to gain from this… Washu mumbled.  She didn't want to get back at Tsunami.  She wanted to get back at Tokimi.   

…I want to see just how powerful you are.  It would make me happy to see you with a full understanding of your abilities… Tokimi said.

…I thought you knew what my capabilities were…? Washu remarked.

…I know enough to know the gist of your abilities.  I don't know all about them.  _You_ don't even know all about them…  

…Well, patience is a virtue, sister… Washu said dryly before looking back at the property.  

"Washu, stop!" she heard Sasami shout as they entered the yard form the direction of the shrine.  Washu looked over, knowing that none of them could see her, but she knew that Sasami could sense her.

…How does she know we're here…? Tokimi asked in a calm voice.

…I have no idea… Washu said, staring at the little girl.

…You don't know?  That's a first… Tokimi chuckled.

…You're doing it again.  I suggest you quite while you're ahead, sister… Washu said apathetically.

…Having a little ego-trip, are we…? Tokimi chuckled. 

…Not in the least, Tokimi.  You just don't understand my intentions… Washu said flatly.

…What if you end up destroying the whole planet? You can't return if you do that… Tokimi said, mocking the idea of Washu's earlier comment about it too keep her talking.  Her silence was unnerving, even for Tokimi.

…Silence your sarcasm, Tokimi.  They're testing my patience… Washu said flatly as the rumbling grew along with her annoyance.  Tokimi blinked at her before a smile crossed her lips.  Perfect.

…I like how you think, sister… Tokimi said with a smile.  

…Whatever your perception of the situation, or what my feelings are, is of no concern to me… Washu said sharply.  Tokimi raised and eyebrow at her and smiled again.     

"Washu, listen to me!  You can't do this!  Tokimi is tricking you!  Please believe me!" Sasami shouted as she clamped her hands into fists.  

…Oh really…? Washu hummed as she watched the little girl.  The rumbling grew and she smiled as the people below her started to stagger around, trying to hold their balance.  Washu chuckled and appeared in front of Sasami as the rumbles subsided before meeting her at eye level.

…Tell me, child.  What makes you think this…? she asked the little girl.

"Because I heard what had happened.  I know why you left and I know that Tokimi is just trying to get a hold of your powers," Sasami said.  

…You think so…? Washu asked, playing a long with this 'unrecognized' little girl.  

"I _know_ so.  Washu, please.  This isn't safe," Sasami pleaded.

…You're right.  It's not safe… Washu said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, knowing Tokimi would enjoy it.

"What happened to you, Washu?" Sasami asked bitterly.

…Whatever do you mean?  You don't know me, so don't insult me by saying you do, child.  About what you said about Tokimi, however… Washu started.  She had humored them an kept her temper, but she didn't know how long she could keep it up.

…You don't honestly believe her… Tokimi jeered. 

…When I want your opinion, I will request that you give it to me… Washu snapped.

"She's tricking you, Washu.  She's been fooling you from the beginning," Sasami said.

…You have a very quick tongue, child… Washu said slowly, still staring eye level with the small princess who wrinkled her face at Washu's title for her. 

"Please realize that you're hurting your family and Tokimi is only after you for your powers!" Sasami shouted. 

…Can I ask you something…? Washu asked curiously.  

"What?" Sasami asked dryly.  

…You say you're my family.  I was never human.  Explain that to me… Washu said.

"You were, but you forgot," Sasami whimpered.  

…Same story over and over.  I have another question… Washu said as she glanced over her shoulder at Tokimi.

…What makes you think she has the upper hand…? Washu asked, not letting the statement reach Tokimi as the rumbling died completely.  

"What do you mean?" Sasami asked, confused by this statement.  

…What would you like more than anything…? Washu asked other than answering her question.

"I want all this fighting to stop!  I want you to come back to us, Washu!" Sasami shouted without hesitation.  Washu stared at her with a straight face for a long time and smiled to herself.  

…Yes.  I would like the fighting to stop as well… Washu agreed, ignoring her persistence on the matter of her being part of their family.  

"Than you'll come home?" Sasami asked hopefully.

…I have something I need to do that is far more important than listening to you babble about a life I never led… Washu said bitterly. 

"Like what?" Sasami challenged.  She let out a screech of surprise as Washu came into view only inches from her face with Tokimi standing behind her, wrinkling her brow deeply.

…Why did you do that, sister…? she asked harshly while Washu just ignored her.

…Never ask a goddess her plans, child.  You'll never get a straight answer… Washu explained, ignoring Tokimi completely.  Sasami wrinkled her brow and tilted her head curiously.

"If I ask nicely?" Sasami said, trying to use sweetness to soften Washu up and work it out of her.  

…There is a lot I need to find out.  That's all I can, and will, tell you… Washu said as she stood up and turning to face her aggravated sister with a sinister chuckle.  That was Washu for you.  Always kept you on your toes. 

***

Tenchi watched as Washu rose to her feet in utter and complete awe.  Her hair was up in a ponytail that spilled her red hair half way down her bare shoulders and half-exposed back.  Her robes were deep purple and two green cat-like eyes were embedded in a fancy array of gold that rested on her shoulders like armor.  There were bellows of transparent waves flowing out from her gems that she had in the center of her neck and both wrists, while her features were even sharper as a goddess than as the adult, human Washu.  Tenchi looked at Tokimi in contrast to Washu and he could see, just by the way she held her stance, that she held power greater than hers.  It wasn't a power that was stronger in a sheer destructive manner, but a way that proved she was the median of the three goddesses.  She had the power to destroy, like Tokimi, as well as the power to create life, like Tsunami.  Those two combined made her more powerful than her sisters in a way.

…Washu, stop this… Tsunami said as she appeared behind her sister.  Sasami wavered a bit before blinking but was unable to hold back the sleep that was infesting her thoughts and fell to the ground.  Washu turned and smiled at her as if she truly was happy to see her.

…And where have you been, Tsunami…? she asked.

…They know why you left to become a human as well as what Tokimi's plans are.  They also know how they all came to be here… Tsunami admitted, receiving a sly smile from Tokimi while Washu's smile faded completely.

…So the youngest squealed.  Always happens, doesn't it Washu…? Tokimi asked.  

…You say I became human.  Must I have to correct you again and again, Tsunami…? Washu snapped.  She was tired of hearing this.  

…You were.  Your memories, however, have faded… Tsunami explained.  

…Right… Washu mused dryly before turning to Tokimi, who was waiting patiently for her turn with the middle goddess.

…You want me for a partner… Washu said, receiving a surprised look from Tokimi.

…Yes… she said after a slight hesitation.

…You lie, and I know it… Washu said flatly.

…Explain why you feel this way… Tokimi said.  Washu snorted and shook her head before glancing over her shoulder at Tsunami who was watching quietly.  

…I don't have to… she said mildly.  Tenchi and the others watched the scene, wondering just how appropriate this picture was.  Washu was standing in the middle of the field with Tokimi at one end and Tsunami at the other.  It looked like they were about to play monkey in the middle, and Washu was the monkey. 

…Tsunami, I admire your strength.  The power to create and care can be far more difficult to deal with than the power to destroy.  Creating is hard and takes patience.  To destroy, however, it takes only a thought and it's done.  It is harder to love than it is to hate sometimes… Washu said before turning her gaze to look at Tokimi.

…Tokimi, I admire your persistence, but I believe your motive is unknown to you.  What your true motive will never be reached… Washu said.

…I don't understand you, Washu… Tokimi said.

…I didn't expect you to.  Neither you nor Tsunami could understand me completely.  You are destruction, so that is the side of me you see.  Tsunami, you are creation, so that is the side of me that _you_ see… Washu said, making little, if not any, sense to Tenchi and the others.  

…Not only do I see creation, but I see destruction as well, Washu… Tsunami said gravely.

…And that's why I admire you more than Tokimi… Washu said with a small smile. 

…I love you too, sister… Tokimi sneered dryly.  Washu let out a slow sigh at the irony in that statement and looked at Tenchi and the others who were clearly baffled by this scenario.  All three goddesses were in their yard while talking about things they didn't understand.  Washu walked over to Tenchi and smiled at the little girl sleeping in his arms.  She had enjoyed watching her and found her to be a very interesting child.  She is the reason all of this has sprung, in a way.    

"You're not going to hurt Ryoko.  I won't let you," Tenchi said boldly as he backed away from her.  Washu smiled at him and tilted her head curiously.

…And what makes you think I was going to hurt her…? Washu asked as she turned back to Tokimi once again.

…I believe that you're objective has taken up the vast majority of your time and effort.  I think you need to take a break, Tokimi… Washu said.

…And why would I do that…? Tokimi asked.  

…I trusted you, so now you should trust me… Washu said with a small smile, ignoring her sister's question.  

…

…Do you trust me, sister…? Washu asked.  Tokimi stared at her for a long time before a smile crossed her face.  

…I do… she said with confidence.  Washu then approached her and held out a hand to Tokimi, who took it in thoughts of this completing her work of acquiring Washu's power.  Tokimi, however, was caught off guard by her sister's actions and before she knew it, she was immobile.  She stared at Washu, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything but stare at her.  She had been tricked.

***      

Tsunami watched as Washu worked her plan into action.  She knew Tokimi hadn't won.  She knew Washu was too smart to let that happen.  She had to admit, however, that she had everyone fooled for a moment.  Tsunami actually thought she was going to destroy the shrine.  Tsunami couldn't see what was happening, seeing Washu was standing in the way, but she knew that this would change everything.  There was a slow light building around Tokimi but it was gone in a second, leaving her in front of Washu with a blank look on her face as her robes lost their buoyancy, hanging limply around her body.  Washu took her hand back and turned to the others with a smug smile on her face.

…What did you do…? Tsunami asked as Tokimi continued to stare into space.  Instead of voicing her answer, Washu held up a hand, palm up, and smiled as three, small black gems appeared in a circle above her hand.   Tsunami stared at her and found herself deeply disturbed by this.  The look on Washu's face wasn't complimenting what was suppose to be thoughts of a 'good idea'.  

…Washu… Tsunami said. 

…If I hadn't done this to her, she would've done it to me.  Besides, your race had intrigued her.  Why not let her visit for a while…? she said as she glanced over her shoulder at the still stunned ex-goddess.  Without a word or even a breath of air, Tokimi was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Tenchi asked.

…I don't know, but I know you don't need her hanging around here… Washu said as she brought the gems to meet her at eye level.  

"So what are you going to do with those?" Sasami asked.  Washu smiled at her and her smile grew until it was a grin of anticipation.  Washu closed her eyes and lowered her head as the gems fluttered around her in a dance of grace before embedding themselves along side of her already acquired gems.  She tilted her head back and let out a content sigh as she let their power fill her to the breaking point.  The transparent billows widened while extending to lengths unheard of while her hair grew down to her feet in waves of fiery red that seemed to glow with its own radiance.  Her robes darkened to black with slashes of deep purple and the cat-eyes against her chest flickered and flashed until they seemed to move and shine with a life all their own.  Washu lowered her head and let out another sigh as a wide grin crossed her face while bringing her arms up to cross them over her chest as though to protect her heart from a surge of energy. 

…Washu… Tsunami said again.  She knew what was going on.  Washu was smart, but Tokimi had never realized just how smart she was.  She had believed Tokimi to be tricking Washu, but in all honesty, it was the other way around.  Washu had tricked Tokimi into thinking she had won to surprise her, which is exactly what she had done.  Not only did she have her own powers to supply her, but those of Tokimi as well.    

…Tsunami, I have no quarrels with you… Washu said in a voice that seemed to echo through everyone's skull like water splashing around in a glass.  

…Than why did you do this…? Tsunami asked.  Washu lifted her head and finally opened her eyes, causing everyone to take a step back.  They were glowing with a fierce green that flickered like fire trapped in a glass lantern.  

…Does this frighten you, Tsunami…? Washu asked with a chuckle.  

…Yes, it does… Tsunami said truthfully.  No sense in lying.

"Washu, you're scaring _all_ of us," Ayeka said finally, but her voice was weak and trembled with fear.  Washu looked over at her and stared at her with a straight face that sent chills down Ayeka's spin and made her skin break out in a cold sweat. 

…You don't know what fear is, child… Washu said in a soft, menacing voice.

"What do you plan on using all this power for?" Tenchi asked, still cradling Ryoko close to him protectively.

…Never ask a goddess to reveal her intentions, boy.  Especially me.  That's as dangerous as sticking your head inside a hungry lion's mouth… Washu said.

…Sister… Tsunami said.  Washu looked over at her and smiled slightly at the frightened goddess. 

…Tsunami, like I said, I have no quarrels with you.  I suggest you think about this and realize what you must do… Washu said slowly.  

"What are you talking about, Washu?  You're making no sense!" Tenchi shouted.  

…I didn't ask you to be here, boy.  You came on your own, so don't tell me you don't understand.  I never would've tried to make it easier for you even if I wanted to… Washu spat as she disappeared.  Everyone looked around nervously before letting out shouts of surprise as she reappeared in front of Tenchi with a hand out.

…Give her to me… she demanded.

"No," Tenchi said firmly.

…You're letting your sense of protection overwhelm you.  Look at whom you are speaking to, and consider revising you answer… Washu warned between clenched teeth.  Tenchi stared at her and swallowed hard, but still didn't back down.

…Do you cherish her life and safety…? Washu asked.

"I do," he said.

…Than I suggest you give her to me… Washu said flatly. 

"No," he said again.  Ryoko shifted in his arms and let out a whine before falling still once again.  Washu looked at her and let out a sigh before returning her gaze to Tenchi.  He started at her with his head high and a confident look on his face, causing Washu to chuckle at him.  Her chuckles grew until they had become an all out laughter, causing him to wrinkle his brow in anger.  

…Silly boy.  You just don't get it.  You should've stayed in bed today… Washu chuckled before snapping her fingers, still chuckling.  She shook her head and reached out to the sleeping child and gently placed her in her arms.  She stood there while staring at her and the others, for the first time since all this happened, saw a look of love on her sharp features.  She smiled and cooed softly to the sleeping girl as she whined again.  Tenchi was watched her with a whimper as the goddess gently brush Ryoko's hair out of her face before smiling up at him with a smug twist of her lips.    

"No!" Ayeka shouted, calling up her logs around them.  Washu let out a sigh and curtly tilted her head over at the princess with a straight face.

…I'd love nothing more than to play with you, but I have more important things to do… Washu said before disappearing with Ryoko still in her arms.  Tenchi let out a gasp as his limbs thawed and his breath returned.  Ayeka was looking around the yard but stopped as she saw the look on Tsunami's face.  

"Tsunami, what's happened?  Where did she go?" Ayeka shrieked.

…I don't know.  But I do suggest you come with me… she said as she indicated for someone to pick Sasami up.  Tenchi hesitated for a moment before looking back at the house and obliging to the youngest goddess's request.  

*********************************************************************************************

The reviews are slowly trickling in, and I would love to get more, but I'll live with what I've got.  I have a lot of ideas for the rest of this story, and most of it is out and on my computer, but I constantly revise, so stick around if you want to get to the better parts.  If you're lost, I apologize, but all will be explained in the end.  I believe everyone will like the way I end this story because it's kind of a twist.  I'm not saying whether or not Ryoko returns to her old self, and I don't think you'll get any clues, but all will be settled.  Keep reading because if I don't get reviews, the story doesn't get finished.  


	8. Chapter 8

The Keys 

"Tsunami, can you explain?  Please?  Why are we here?  Where did Washu take Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he paced a floor that wasn't visible, seeing they had returned to Tsunami's domain.  Ayeka and Sasami waited patiently, knowing that showing how upset they were isn't going to help.  Here, Sasami didn't have to worry about sleeping through the events, but she didn't like the idea of being revealed to the truth, either.  Tenchi stopped and gave Tsunami a pleading look that was dripping with fear for what had just happened.  Washu had stolen Tokimi's power and had taken Ryoko with her when she left.  He was terrified for the toddler's safety.  Tsunami stared at him for a long time, thinking about the situation before taking a slow breath.

…You're here because Earth is no longer safe for you… Tsunami said.

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked.

…Washu is now a goddess with unimaginable powers, so she wouldn't hesitate to do damage to your planet… Tsunami said.

"Why?" Sasami asked.

…I don't know, but I have a feeling that's what her intentions are…

"That doesn't make any sense.  Why take Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, remembering the toddler in the goddess's possession.

…It was obvious that she cares for Ryoko, even after her memories were lost.  She had watched you since that day in the lab, and she had grown to like her.  She didn't want to see her hurt… 

"She doesn't remember us, but still cares about Ryoko," Ayeka said to herself more than the others.

…She does and that is what is causing all of this.  I've told you many times, Ayeka, that she feels these emotions and now has the power to accompany those feelings… Tsunami said.

"So she was just going to kill us without batting an eyelash?  Why?" Tenchi shrieked, angered at the fact.  

…I don't know why she targeted Earth in general.  I guess she sees it as something to take her aggravation out on.  I guess insisting she use to be human had a reverse effect on her than I thought.  She knows that I care about you all, and she wants to silence my persistence on the matter.  Not to mention she heard your conversation about her and it was upsetting for her… 

"How can she do this?  Why is she acting so out of character?" Sasami asked, more to herself than the goddess.

…How can I make you understand…!? Tsunami bellowed, causing the others to look at her with surprise with her sudden outburst.

…Washu is no longer human!  She does not _think_ like a human, she does not _act_ like a human,_ she is not a human…!!!_ Tsunami bellowed.  The others all stared at her, unable to come up with anything logical to say.

"Not human," Tenchi said slowly, letting the words filter in his mind and play on his tongue.

…She has feelings, yes, but they aren't suppose to be there.  She feels her love for Ryoko and that confuses her.  Her confusion is making her angry.  She still holds resentment for the ones she has forgotten, and that further confuses her so it only enflames her anger… Tsunami explained.

"I don't understand," Tenchi said as he hung his head.  This was hard and he just wanted life to be like it was two years ago.  

…I'm sorry, Tenchi, but I can't make you understand the ways of a higher power… Tsunami said.  

"What are we going to do, then?" Ayeka asked, changing the topic.  

…Nothing… Tsunami said.

"What!?  You're just going to let her take Ryoko like that!?" Tenchi shouted as he threw his arms in the air. 

…There's nothing we _can_ do, Tenchi… Tsunami said.

"We have to do _something_," Ayeka said, her voice growing heavy with concern.  

…I would.  Believe me.  But I'm powerless to stop whatever it is she's planning… Tsunami said.  

"What about Earth?  Us?  What are we going to do if she destroys the planet?" Sasami asked, now remembering where they were and what might happen to their home.

…There's always Juria… she said but wondered if even Juria was safe.  At this point, however, no place in this universe was truly safe if Washu vented her frustrations.  Tsunami closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she tried to locate her sister and tilted her head in thought as she remembered what Sasami had just suggested.  Where were they going to live if Earth was destroyed?  She then disappeared, leaving the three in her domain while she went to look for Washu.

***     

…Such an innocent child… Washu mumbled to herself as she stared at the still sleeping Ryoko in her arms.  She then clenched her teeth and closed her eyes before letting the child drift from her grasp and closed her eyes.  The bellows of transparent drapes fluttered around Ryoko before detaching themselves from Washu's wrists and wrapping Ryoko in a protective bubble.  Washu opened her eyes and stared at her while balling her hands into fists as her drapes flowed out, regenerating themselves before letting out a scream through her still clenched teeth.  She hated having these emotions and her sudden black outs weren't helping in the least.  She had hoped that the addition of Tokimi's emotionless powers would've erased these emotions, but they only made it worse and on top of that, she felt…tricked.  Used.  Something about this whole ordeal wasn't settling right.  She felt the extreme power but only when she wasn't spacing out.  She remembered taking Tokimi's powers as well as taking Ryoko, but nothing else.  She doesn't remember what she had told the others or anything like that.  Yet, when she was conscious, she felt higher than that a mere goddess and it brought a smile to her face.  She felt more powerful than she had ever felt in her existence.  It was oddly refreshing.    

…You're safe with me, child… Washu said as she held out a hand, calling the bubble to bring Ryoko to her.  She only hoped that was true.  It stopped at her fingertips and Washu smiled as Ryoko slept peacefully with her thumb in her mouth.  Washu turned and looked back at the Earth as she hovered in space above it.  It's swirls of whites, blues, and greens filled her vision but the breathtaking view didn't bring her comfort.  She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she thought of all her plans.  They had been perfect.  Ryoko would be happy and wouldn't have to worry about a thing.  She wouldn't have to worry about Tokimi getting in the way, but Washu felt that was a lie in itself.  She lifted her head to the heavens and closed her eyes before blacking out again.  

***

…Sister… Tsunami said as she appeared next to Washu.  Washu completely ignored her and lowered her head slowly as the bellows from her wrists shot out in a sheet that wrapped itself around the defenseless planet.

…Don't do this… Tsunami pleaded as she hovered at Washu's side, unable to look away from the power Washu was exerting. Washu slowly cast her hands out in a fluid sweep and opened her eyes to stare at the planet, holding her open-palmed hands out.  

…They're only humans, Washu… Tsunami said.

…Exactly.  No one will care, now will they…? Washu asked.  Yet, she hesitated in finishing the job.

…You're right.  No one will care… Tsunami said flatly.  Washu narrowed her eyes, but kept them glued on the clouded planet.  The thick mist that hovered around its surface was rippling with energy, waiting for it's last command while Washu stared, unable to bring it to a close.    

…They are only humans.  Stupid, careless, ignorant humans… Tsunami said, staring at the planet with her sister.  

…Why are you interrupting me…? Washu hissed.  Still, she remained still with her arms still spread wide.  It was like she was waiting for something.

…Because Ryoko would have no home to return to… Tsunami said.

…Earth is no longer her home… Washu said.

…So you're going to keep her in this little bubble for the rest of her life…? Tsunami asked.  Washu took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she clenched her teeth in aggravation.

…I didn't ask you to come and drill me, sister.  It's actually a very unwise approach… Washu said in a hushed yet venomous voice.  Tsunami finally looked over at her and saw the look on her face that didn't settle well with her.  If Tsunami didn't know any better, she would've thought she was speaking to Tokimi.  

…Washu, tell me one thing first… Tsunami started.  

…I don't have time for this… Washu said. 

…You do, and you know it… Tsunami said.

…Fine… Washu said, but still remained motionless.  

…Why did you take Tokimi's powers…? Tsunami asked.  Washu let out an irritated sigh and narrowed her eyes again.

…Because her powers melded with mine make me unmatchable…  

…That's a little conceited, don't you think…? 

…Not when you're a goddess… 

…Is that a lie…? 

…No… Washu said after a moment's hesitation.

…Tell me the truth, Washu… Tsunami said.

…You're treading on thin ice, sister… Washu warned.

…Whether I leave or stay, I won't be clear of that thin ice… Tsunami said sternly.  Washu let out a quick sigh and bared her teeth in annoyance.

…What do you want from me…? Washu asked softly, as though she wasn't speaking to Tsunami, but someone else.  The ripples around the Earth's surface quivered and jerked before falling still.  Tsunami watched as they faded a bit before letting out a small whine of disappointment as they fluttered again.  They're cover grew thick once again and wavered while waiting for the final command once again.

…Why are you doing this…? Tsunami asked softly.

…Why do you care…? Washu asked.

…Because your friends will be homeless if you continue with this…   

…I don't know them, so I cannot call them friends.  Besides, what makes you think _I_ care…? 

…I know you care.  Why else would Ryoko be here…? Tsunami asked.  Washu's face stilled and went blank as she thought of this.  She cared for Ryoko.  Her brow wrinkled and her nose and lips curled into a sneer.  

…You know I'm right, sister… Tsunami said as she glanced back at the sleeping child.  She was completely unaware of what was going on.  Tsunami looked back at the Earth and noticed the cover thinning again but slumped her shoulders as it thickened over in a matter of seconds. 

…Extremely…thin…ice… Washu hissed slowly.

…Humans are ignorant, Washu, so why bother with them…?   

…Because they _are_ ignorant.  Truly a waste of space… Washu spat.  

…Think about what you're doing, Washu.  This is wrong… 

…And who are you to tell me what's right and wrong…? Washu said after another silence. 

…It's my nature.  That nature also resides in you, sister.  If you're willing to look deep enough, you'll find it… Tsunami said.  Washu remained silent as Tsunami stared at the side of her face.  Washu let Tsunami's words filter into her mind and thoughts and felt her black out fade for the third time.  She then winced slightly as she felt a surge of hate race through her that covered her face with a confused look before whatever thoughts she was having were erased once again, causing her black out to return.  Tsunami could sense Washu's uncertainty and waited for her reaction to this statement but her face fell and she felt the regret of her actions once again.  Without a word, Washu had swiftly brought her hands together in a clap that was unheard, but the vibration from the impact of her palms rippled through Tsunami like a cold chill.  The veil over the Earth jerked only once before closing in at lightning quick speed around Earth and disappearing into its core.  Washu looked over at her with an unreadable expression before a smile slightly curved the corner of her lips and she held that look as the tremble of time slammed into them.  She was mocking her.  The planet before them had combusted in on itself and Tsunami watched in horror as hunks of rock and dirt flew past them, showering them with the Earth's memory.  Tsunami let out a gasp of astonishment as she saw Tenchi and the other's home destroyed because of her inability to convince her sister.

…You forget that Tokimi's nature resides in me as well… Washu said.  Tsunami swallowed hard and blinked a few times before casting her head down.  

…Thin ice… Tsunami whispered to herself.

…Thin ice always breaks, sister…Washu said before her and Ryoko, who was unharmed in her bubble, disappeared.

***

"Where do you think she went?" Tenchi asked as he had resumed his pace in the emptiness of Tsunami's domain. 

"I don't know," Ayeka said, now irritated with Tenchi's uneasiness.  It wasn't helping her own worries about the situation.  She was worried sick about Ryoko and just wanted everything back to normal, like everyone else, but showing her concern wasn't going to help clear her thoughts or bring the toddler back to them.  He stopped and let out a huff while resting his hands on his hips.  He then looked up and let out a sigh of relief as Tsunami appeared, but his brow immediately wrinkled in concerned confusion as he saw the look on her face.  Her head was lowered and her eyes were wide with fear while her mouth was slightly hung open in disbelief.

"Tsunami, what happened?" Sasami asked, picking up on her expression.  

…It's gone… she whispered. 

"Gone?  What's gone?" Tenchi asked.  Tsunami raised her head with a wrinkle in her brow and a sad look on her face.

…Earth… she said slowly.  They all let out whimpers of bewilderment as they slumped their posture at the news.

"Gone!?  She destroyed it!?" Tenchi screamed after his shock wore off.

…I tried to stop her.  It was horrible… Tsunami said as she lowered her head again.  Everyone was speechless.  No one could think of anything to say, seeing the aftermath of Washu's actions had left them homeless as well as destroying their friends and the rest of their family.

"Dad…grandpa…" Tenchi whimpered as he closed his eyes, tears forming behind his eyelids and spilling over his cheeks.  

…I'm sorry.  I tried… Tsunami said.  

"What do we do now?  It's obvious there's no way to fight this," Ayeka said.  

…I would try and find her again, but that's almost impossible.  I found her before by sheer luck… Tsunami said.

"Try again.  I have quite the bone to pick with her," Tenchi spat as his face wrinkled.  Tsunami looked at him and shook her head.

…You're letting you anger get the best of you, Tenchi.  It won't make you any stronger, and even if it did, you still wouldn't stand a chance… Tsunami said slowly.

"I don't care!  First she takes Ryoko, and now she destroys my home while killing my family in the process!!" Tenchi shrieked as his face burned red with fury.  

…Tenchi, I know it's not my character to say this, but you are merely a human.  This isn't something that you can fix…

"I'm not just a human, Tsunami.  I have the blood of Juria flowing through me," Tenchi argued.

…It doesn't mean anything in this situation, Tenchi.  You are weak compared to Washu.  She would do exactly what she did before she took Ryoko.  She would look at you, laugh, and then flatten you with a thought.  Calm your ego, boy.  You're _nothing_ compared to her power so don't fool yourself into believing you are… Tsunami spat.  She was worried about Washu and what was happening to her.  Something was wrong with this and Tsunami knew it.  She just didn't know what it was and that aggravated her and Tenchi gave her the perfect opportunity to vent a bit.

"Tenchi, you need to calm down," Ayeka said softly as she saw the red shade of his face grow a notch.  

"No, I won't calm down!!!  She's destroyed everything!  Everything I love is gone!!!" Tenchi screamed.

…Tenchi…

"I want her to pay for this.  I hope her powers backfire and destroy her for what she's done," Tenchi hissed while clenching his teeth.  Tsunami looked at him and couldn't help but smile at him. 

"What're you smiling at?" he asked venomously as he glared up at the grinning goddess.

…You understand… she said.

"Understand what?  That Washu's an evil goddess that goes around hurting people out of spite?" Tenchi snapped.  His fury was taking hold of him and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake it.

…You don't realize it, but you slightly understand how Washu is feeling… Tsunami said with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

"What are you talking about?  Speak in a language I can understand!" Tenchi shouted.  

…You want Washu to pay for what she's done…

"Hell yes!!"

…You're mad to the point where you don't care anymore…

"No, I don't care anymore!"

…If you keep this up, you'll be no different than her…

"That's bullshit!  I would never hurt the ones I loved to take revenge on a few measly people!" Tenchi screamed.

"Tenchi," Ayeka said as she rested a hand on his shoulder, knowing what Tsunami was getting at.  

"What?" he shouted as he glared over at her after violently smacking her hand away, causing her to back away from him. 

"I think you should listen to her.  She has a point," Sasami said, glancing up at the still smiling goddess.  

"I don't care what you think!  You're not on Juria, 'Princess', so you're opinions mean nothing!" Tenchi shouted.  Sasami gave him a stunned look and swallowed hard as she glanced around the room to keep the tears at bay.  His face then wrinkled in confusion as he rubbed his head.

"Wha…" he started, but was unable to finish his sentence. 

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as she tilted her head at him.  

…Tenchi, why are you upset…? Tsunami asked.

"I…I don't know," he said as his face held a look of bewilderment.

…Tenchi, you're enraged that Washu has hurt you.  You say don't care and all you're thinking about is revenge for being hurt, yet you don't know what Washu has done to hurt you… Tsunami started.

"What did you do, Tsunami?" Sasami asked.  The goddess looked down at her and smiled before returning her gaze to Tenchi.

…You're so enwrapped with these feelings that you would strike out at a close friend.  Washu is kind of the same, in that respect.  She's feeling this strong emotion of raged yet doesn't know why, and will stop at nothing until she finally calms that anger… Tsunami explained.  Tenchi stared at her before blinking and shaking his head with a sigh.  Her words had reached him enough to make his raves stop, even before his memory as to why he was angered returned to him.  Tsunami had temporarily blocked his memory as to why he was mad and told him about the situation, causing him to see what she was saying. 

"I understand, now," he said softly.  Ayeka rested her hand on his shoulder again and smiled at him as he looked up at her.  

"So what do we do?" Sasami asked.

…I don't know…

"You know, for a goddess, you don't have a lot of answers, do you Tsunami?" Tenchi asked sarcastically.

…Sorry… Tsunami said as she lowered her head.

"Tsunami, I've been thinking," Ayeka said as she held her chin in thought, wondering how to go about this and get an honest answer.

…Yes…?

"You say that Washu is the median, right?" she asked, looking up at the goddess. 

…Yes…

"Both good and evil."

…What are you getting at, Ayeka…? 

"Think about that in contrast to humans.  Humans are, as well, both good and evil.  They can show acts of kindness and love, as well as hatred and resentment," Ayeka said.  Tsunami stared at her before a smile worked its way to her lips.

…You are absolutely correct… she said.  Ayeka smiled back and bowed slightly in thanks before looking over at Tenchi who was raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"Washu is like a human, even as a goddess.  Both good and evil at the same time.  I will bet you that her face wasn't as blank as Tokimi's was when Washu had given up her powers.  She had always had both qualities, while Tokimi only holds anger and destruction in her heart.  In the beginning, Washu was a goddess trapped in a human's body, but now, she's a human trapped in a goddess's body," Ayeka explained.

"I get it," Tenchi said slowly as he smiled while nodding his head.

"Then what do we do?" Sasami asked, repeating the question everyone's been asking.

…We can't do anything…

"I should've expected that."

…I said _we_ couldn't do anything, but Ryoko, on the other hand…

***

Washu found herself in the midst of space, surrounded by stars and suns.  She had blacked out again and found herself here, not fully knowing what she had done.  She remembered a few times were, for a split second, she saw Earth in front of her and Tsunami next to her, but quickly blacked out again.  She floated through space and time, carefully plotting her course and searching for just the right spot to continue with her original plan.  She then smiled to herself as she came across what she was looking for.  She looked over and saw Ryoko yawning in her sleep as she cuddled up to herself with a wrinkle in her brow.  Washu smiled while reaching her hand through the bubble and ran it over her cheek thoughtfully.

…Sleeping well, Peanut…? she asked.  She chuckled as the little girl tried to cuddle up to her touch.  Washu reached in with the other hand and pulled her from the bubble, holding her close and cooing softly to her, causing the wrinkle in her brow to fade and a smile to cross her small lips.  Washu smiled and stared at her for a long time before remembering what she had come here for.  She put Ryoko back in her bubble, but took the liberty to put with her, a small stuffed unicorn to keep her company.  She looked around the clearing and smiled broadly to herself.  

…Perfect… she mumbled to herself as she scanned the area.  There were two asteroid belts on either side of her as well as a sun on either side with plenty of room in between.  She closed her eyes and held her hands out at her sides as she lifted her head back.  She kept her eyes closed as she slowly felt the dust of space fill her hands and slowly brought them towards her front in a slow sweep, gathering particles of dust and rock to form two already massive hunks of matter in her palms.  She stopped her hands about two feet away from each other and let out a sigh as the two halves moved to her finger tips where they spun slowly, growing by the second.  Washu lowered her head again in concentration and smiled as she sensed the weight of the two halves before swiftly clapping her hands together in front of her, casting the two halves into each other to make a whole.  She opened her eyes to see a small, moon-sized hunk of rock in front of her and pursed her lips in thought.  She flew around it critically and held her chin in thought before smiling to herself and snapping her fingers with an idea.  She then held her hands together before parting them and splitting the hunk in the center before flying into it and slamming them back together as though it had never been anything but a single hunk of rock, floating in space.  It floated between the two belts and spun slightly on an unseen axle before it jerked and twitched in its course.  It jerked and jolted with it's surface moving as though it were a bag full of snakes, all screaming to be let loose before it expanded to a the size of a small, Earth-sized planet.  Its surface then split once again and Washu floated out with a slightly satisfied look on her face before looking at what she had so far.  She eyed it critically once again and smiled before landing on the surface and seeing a horizon with a sun on either side of her.  

...Coming along beautifully.  What do you think, Peanut…? she asked as she glanced at the bubble that had been following her around like a shadow.  Ryoko gurgled in her sleep before sticking her thumb in her mouth as she clutched the small plush in her grasp.  Washu then crouched down and picked up a handful of dirt in the palm of her hand before flying up into space again to hover over her planet while sifting the dirt from her fingers.  She smiled as she watched it fall back to the planet's surface in the form of crystal clear water.  She had only picked up a hand full, but what came from that were vast oceans of blue water and clear rivers.  She smiled and went back to the surface before tilting her head in thought.

…Hmmm… she hummed before crouching down again and holding her hand an inch above the rocky ground with her eyes closed.  She smiled as the surface started to waver before fields of green shot from under her hand, covering every inch of land that wasn't underwater with thick green grass and tall weeping cherry trees that sprang up like the coil of a spring.  She slowly stood up and brought her hand up until her palm was facing the sky, causing the stars of space to disappear behind a veil of blue skies and large, majestic clouds.  She returned to space to examine her work and chuckled as she saw what appeared to be a second Earth, only much cleaner and purer.  

…And now…life… she mumbled to herself before closing her eyes again.  She held her hands down, palms out, with her middle and ring finger on each hand curled up.  She tilted her head back and wrinkled her brow as she concentrated all the power she possessed on the planet beneath her. 

***

Tsunami snapped her head up as she felt the familiar power of creation flow through her mind.  She smiled broadly and looked down at the group with hope in her eyes once again.

…I can find her… she announced.

"Where?  Do you know what she's doing?" Tenchi asked quickly.

…I know where she is and what she's doing, but I will not interrupt her… Tsunami said.

"Why?  Is it bad?" Sasami asked.

…Not in the least.  Watch… Tsunami said as the blackness around them filled with stars.  Tsunami shrank her massive size to that of Tenchi's height and stood next to them, watching as Washu performed her magic of creation.  Tenchi and Ayeka looked on in awe as they saw what looked like Earth with Washu, and what appeared to be a bubble behind her, hovering over the planet.

"Is that…Earth?" Tenchi asked slowly.

…No.  It's Washu's own creation… Tsunami said before closing her eyes and wrinkling her brow in concentration.  

"Well?" Ayeka asked in anticipation.

…Its waters are crystal clear and the grass is soft and full.  The mountains are covered with nothing but Japanese weeping cherry trees and its fields lay between rolling hills that almost seem to sway in the cool breeze.  The two suns illuminate the surface, scaring away any darkness and making it only day with no night and the only inhabitants are… she said, but trailed off.

"What?  What lives there?" Tenchi asked, curious as to what Washu would think of as a suitable inhabitant of her planet.  

…Every day dweller that you would see on Earth.  Instead of humans, however… Tsunami said in a distant voice.  

"What?  What is it?" Tenchi asked.  

…It's a form of mammal life that confuses me a bit…

"Confuses you?" Ayeka asked.  Tsunami ignored her echo as she opened her eyes again to watch Washu hone her planet to her likings.  

"What's that bubble behind her?" Tenchi asked, noticing what appeared to be nothing other than a small white clump.

…Ryoko… 

"Is she okay?"

…She's fine.  She's happy, even… Tsunami said.  She looked at the bubble and let out a sigh as she lowered her head.  She hoped Ryoko would get through to Washu.  She was their last hope.

*** 

Washu touched down on the surface of this new planet and smiled at her work.  The breeze was light and the twin suns were warm, making it a comfortable atmosphere, while sparrows pared with eagles that glided through the sky with grace.  It was like spring, just without the mud.  She looked over at Ryoko in her bubble and smiled before letting out a sigh.  This is what she had taken Tokimi's powers for.  To create this place solely for Ryoko.  She stared at the sleeping girl as her appearance unconsciously melted away to show her adult, human form.  She reached a hand out and called the bubble over to her and reached in, taking Ryoko in her arms as the bubble faded from sight.  The little girl shifted and wrinkled her brow, but didn't wake up.  Washu chuckled and brushed Ryoko's bangs away from her face thoughtfully and slowly started to rock her side to side.  

"When the first breath of winter," she started in a soft voice.  Ryoko shifted again but still didn't wake up.

"Through the flowers, is icing," she continued slowly, staring at Ryoko as her eyes fluttered.  Washu smiled and held her close as she continued her work of slowly waking the child up.

"And you look to the north," Washu said, pausing as Ryoko's eyes opened, but didn't focus.  She had been sleeping for a long time and it would take a moment for her to catch her bearings.  

"And a pale moon is rising," she continued, seeing Ryoko's eyes move slowly around before looking up at her, but not realizing what was going on yet.

"And it seems like all is dying," Washu sang as Ryoko smiled up at her while focusing her eyes, almost fully awake. 

"And would leave the world to morn," she sang, smiling as Ryoko cuddled back up to Washu and looking out over the terrain towards a forest about a hundred feet away.  She wrinkled her brow in confusion as something shimmered in the shadows of the trees and leaned up.  Washu was humming the rest of the verse to buy time and headed towards the trees until they were only fifty feet away and knelt down while placing Ryoko on the ground, smiling the whole time.  The little girl leaned back against Washu and rested her head back on her shoulder as Washu hugged her around the waist.   

"In the distance," Washu whisper in Ryoko's ear.  The shimmers grew closer.

"Hear the laughter," she whispered.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow further as she heard a strange noise coming from the forest as the shimmering increased its speed.  It sounded like a throaty laugh, as if it had heard Washu's words.    

"Of the last unicorn," Washu sang with a huge grin as Ryoko's eyes went wide with disbelief and her mouth hung open.  Out of the forest, four of the most stunning creatures bolted into the field before stopping only ten feet away, regarding them with curiosity.  Unicorns.  

"I'm alive…" 

Their fur glistened in the sun like polished marble and the single horn in the center of their heads twinkled with a power unseen to the untrained eye while their eyes were large and full of wisdom on life and it's hardships.  Their tails were long and slim with a fluff of soft fur at the end as they waved in the breeze, showing the curiosity that their eyes had failed to show and their manes fluttered as well as the silky clumps of fur that hung off every silver hoof.  Ryoko stared at them before rubbing her eyes as though she was seeing things.  Washu chuckled at her and held her closer before the little girl took a sharp breath as one of them slowly ventured forward.  It stopped only inches from Ryoko's face and ushered a curious snort, causing Ryoko to smile broadly, realizing this wasn't an illusion.

"Go ahead, Peanut," she whispered again.  The little girl tilted her head up to smile at Washu before reaching out a hand and patting the horned beast's muzzle.  The other three had slowly made their way over and were now crowding around them, causing Ryoko to giggle happily.  Washu laughed and reached out, patting the nearest one on the side of the face, feeling the smooth, flawless fur under her fingers.  Without any warning, the four took off across the field, jumping and galloping as they played before rounding in a circle and returning to the area where Ryoko was laughing. 

"Mommy, mommy!" she cheered as she pulled away while looking over her shoulder at Washu with a finger pointing at the unicorns in the field.

"Yes, Ryoko.  I see them.  I see them…" she said as she trailed of, watching the pure excitement on the little girl's face and in the laugh that echoed off the hills, blending with the laughter of the inhabitants of the forest.  Her plan was complete.

***

It was cold and foreign.  Like being trapped in the center of a glacier in the tallest mountain of the Antarctic.  Her blood was thick, her jaw rattled with the knowledge of just how cold it was, and she knew her lips were blue from the painful chill.  She remembered Earth as nothing but hunks of rock floating in space before her world vanished.  Her body trembled and she clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as a painful throb filled her chest.  It brought tears to her eyes and she whimpered as she realized what was causing this painful throb.  Love.  Caring.  Cherishment.  They were everything that stabbed her being like knives.  She then snorted the tears away and smiled as she thought of how the Earth had vanished.  She closed her eyes again and grinned as the cold faded to be replaced with a warm feeling that spread through her, allowing her to move her limbs and raise her head.  The black faded to show Washu and Ryoko in a vast green field with…unicorns?  Odd.  Amusing, but odd.  She closed her eyes again and concentrated before ushering a small chuckle.  Her chuckles increased as she opened her eyes before they turned into an all out laughter as she realized what was happening.  She could control this.  She could handle her sister's struggles to remain in control.  She had won.

*********************************************************************************************

What do you think?  Still interested?  I'm enjoying this story, so there is more to come and I will post it, but only if I keep getting reviews.  And just for the records, this is mainly a Washu story and concentrates on the goddesses.  It is not about Tenchi or any of the others, really, so don't expect him to have a huge role.  I know that the majority of you who read my story knew who Lilly was, but it's cleared up now.  Well, a little bit.  There's still more about her character that is explained later on.  I think I'm going to bring Ayeka into this story a bit, seeing I never really write about her.  It'll be a good change for me.  Well, keep reading and review when you can.  


	9. Chapter 9

The Keys 

Tsunami let out a sigh and smiled before changing the scene to where Washu and Ryoko had touched down.

"Amazing," Ayeka said breathlessly as her mouth gapped open in awe.  

"It's not real.  I know it's not," Tenchi said as he slowly shook his head.

…And why do you think that, Tenchi…? Tsunami asked.

"Because unicorns aren't real," he said confidently.  

…This is Washu's planet.  If she wants it to be real, it's real…

"They're beautiful…" Sasami said in a whimsical voice as her eyes shimmered with awe and excitement.  

…They are.  She did this for Ryoko… Tsunami said softly, seeing Washu's better side was truly there and functional.  Ayeka smiled down at Sasami before wrinkling her face as she heard the term Ryoko used when speaking to Washu.  Mommy.  

"Hmm," Tenchi said as he heard the words.

"I don't understand…" Ayeka said, jealous that this woman had stolen the title that she was suppose to have.  

…It makes perfect sense… Tsunami said.

"But Ryoko doesn't know who she is…does she?  Did Washu lie to use about Ryoko not knowing who she was?" Sasami asked.

…No, she didn't lie to you.  Washu had visited her every night for two years and had cared for Ryoko during the night so you never had to worry about her…  

"What?  How?" Ayeka asked, trying to keep her jealousy out of her voice, but failing miserably.

…She had tried to keep it from Tokimi, and myself, but I'm not stupid and I'm pretty sure Tokimi knew as well.  She was constantly at your home, watching.  She had played with Ryoko, sung to her, and told her stories, just like a mother would.  The song you just heard was Ryoko's favorite and she had taken a fancy to unicorns because of it, so Washu had done this for her.  She knew it would make her happy and that's what she had done ever since that day she changed.  Made Ryoko happy.  That's why she calls her mommy… Tsunami said as she smiled at her sister.  It was so hard to believe that this was the same goddess who had just destroyed Earth.  

"Why did she do that?" Tenchi asked.

…Even after her memories were gone, she still cared for her.  That's why…

"I would think we would've seen her at one point," Tenchi said.

…You did…

"What do you mean?  I don't remember seeing her," Sasami said curiously.    

…Lilly… Tsunami said simply while the others stared at her with gapping mouths.  They had seen and spoke with Washu without even knowing it.  

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sasami asked.

…Goddesses like to keep themselves hidden, even from people they know, and her memories of you were gone by the time she visited you… Tsunami explained as she watched the mother and daughter in the field, still enwrapped in the unicorns Washu had created for Ryoko.  She then wrinkled her brow and thought about her 'Lilly' disguise.      

"How could she?" Ayeka hissed as Ryoko shouted mommy once again while breaking Tsunami's train of thought.  

"What do you mean, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.

"How could she do that!?  She should've known it was a bad idea!" Ayeka shouted, causing Tenchi to cringe.

"Ayeka, why is it a bad idea for Ryoko to be happy?  You saw how she acted that day at lunch.  She must've seen Washu in the living room and got upset when she left," Tenchi said.  Washu truly did make Ryoko happy.  He thought it was cute, seeing she really was Ryoko's mother, even though _neither_ of them knew it.  Ayeka let out a huff and lowered her head, not answering Tenchi's question.  Tenchi then smiled as he saw the problem.

"You're jealous," he teased.

"I am not!" Ayeka shouted.

"Yes you are.  Look at you.  You're moping because Ryoko calls _her_ mommy and not _you_," Tenchi insisted.  Ayeka let out a sigh and hung her head again.

"I just don't think it's fair to Ryoko.  Washu's not returning to Earth," Ayeka said.

…And neither are you.  Earth's gone… Tsunami reminded them.  The painful twang of realization hit them like a slap in the face and they _all_ hung their heads after that one.

"Is that why Washu did this?  To have Ryoko for herself?" Tenchi asked, looking up at the goddess.

…I'm not exactly sure.  I've been thinking about how she acted when I last saw her.  Something's not right… Tsunami said in a distant voice as her thoughts plagued her once again.

"What could it be?" Sasami asked.  Tsunami let out a long sigh as she pieced it together before an enlightened smile crossed her lips.

…I don't know why I didn't see this before… she said, more to herself than the others.

"What?  What is it?" Tenchi asked eagerly.  If it meant getting Ryoko back, he wanted to know.

…She took Tokimi's powers for herself, but a goddess can only fully control her own powers.  We can _combine_ powers, but we can't just _give_ them away… Tsunami started.

"So…what does that mean?" Tenchi asked slowly.

…It means that Tokimi has a say in what Washu's doing.  Kind of like a tag team…Tsunami said.

"What?" the group said in unison.

…This is what Tokimi had wanted to do.  She wanted to combine her powers with Washu's, and that's exactly what had happened.  I have a feeling this is how Tokimi had wanted things to happen, but I have no evidence that this is a true accusation.  Everything that Washu does is persuaded by Tokimi's powers and thoughts… Tsunami explained.  

"So, it was Tokimi who destroyed Earth?" Ayeka asked.

…Most likely, yes… Tsunami said.

"So you're saying that Tokimi pretty much took over Washu's body and powers?"

…Not exactly.  Just as Washu is persuaded by Tokimi's powers, Tokimi is persuaded by Washu's powers… Tsunami said.  

"I'm lost," Tenchi said as he hung his head.  

"Terribly lost," Ayeka agreed.  Tsunami let out a sigh and thought about how to explain this to them.

…It's similar to a split personality.  Washu has a little more control than Tokimi does, seeing her powers are the anchor for Tokimi.  Yet that doesn't change the fact that Tokimi is just as powerful when in control.  It also makes it easier for Tokimi to take control because Washu was confused from the beginning with these left over emotions from her human life and it sidetracks her enough for Tokimi to take control.  In all truth, it was _Tokimi_ who had taken Ryoko as well as destroyed Earth, but it was _Washu_ who had created this unicorn world for Ryoko.  She's two goddesses in one… 

"I _knew_ Washu wouldn't take Ryoko from us like that," Sasami said with a smile, happy with this news.  

"But, why did Tokimi take Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.

…I don't know…

"Back to the question of the day.  What are we going to do?" Tenchi asked gravely.  

…All we can do is hope that Ryoko can reach Washu.  Washu had made the combination, so it will have to be her to break it.  The problem is, she has to realize that she was human at one point to clear up these emotions and find it in her to control Tokimi's persuasions…

"You say Washu had made the combination.  Why?" Tenchi asked.  Might as well, seeing now was the time all the questions were being answered for once.

…Like I've been telling you, she is the median.  She has thoughts of evil, just as she has thoughts of kindness and saw what Tokimi was doing.  She figured she could handle Tokimi if she was to be this anchor, but she was didn't see her inabilities as a possible threat to this control.  I also believe that this was what she wanted the power for.  She couldn't have created this place as well as these creatures with her powers alone...

"So how can Ryoko help?" Sasami asked.

…Children hold the keys to the future, and Ryoko holds Washu's key.  If anyone were to reach Washu, it would be her.  She is also her biological daughter, and the bond between a mother and child runs deeper than any power a goddess could possess.  If she were to realize this and get rid of those gems, Tokimi would be defenseless, as well as trapped in those three small gems…  

***

Washu sat on a nearby stump as she watched Ryoko play with her childhood dreams that had been brought to life.  Washu chuckled as the little girl sat upon the back of the smaller unicorn and shook her head as it tickled the giggling little girl with its tail.  Ryoko shrieked with laughter and tried block its attacks but it only made it worse.  She had been watching for a while and had felt the feeling of her black outs once again, but had surprised herself and fought it off.  It was disturbing and it took everything she had to keep them at bay.  Taking Tokimi's powers had been a bad idea, but Washu, for once, was clueless about how to reverse it.  Besides, it would've happened anyway.  She had thought she was strong enough to control this, but she wasn't and she now realized that.  Her emotions were driving her nuts, and that's what Tokimi was feeding off of.  She knew that she wasn't alone with all this power, and it was hard to keep control over her sister.  It still confused her as to why Tokimi had taken Ryoko and why she had used her to destroy Earth, which only made things worse.  Washu then let out a sigh and stood up so her thoughts didn't get her in trouble before walking over to the group and drawing their attention.  She gently ran a hand over the largest unicorn's cheek and smiled down at Ryoko who was giggling while reaching up for her.

"Don't hog her all for yourselves," she said humorously before lifting Ryoko into her arms as she continued to giggle.  Washu smiled and rubbed her nose against Ryoko's gingerly as the little girl played with her face.  Washu then pulled back and stared at her with a look of thought on her face before wrinkling her brow slightly as she felt her vision flicker with the feelings of blacking out again.  She smiled weakly at Ryoko and slowly nipped at her fingers, trying to divert her thoughts but they seemed to betray her more often than not.  She felt so…jumbled inside.  

"Mommy?" Ryoko whined, snapping Washu's attention back to the little girl.  She then chuckled to herself as she noticed she had stopped her finger-nipping.  She then smiled broadly and tossed Ryoko into the air, letting her laughter fill her with a sense of peace.  Ryoko's laughter was the only thing that could rip her away from the thoughts that so betrayed her.  Her mind was still full of thoughts and questions, but they were ones that Tokimi couldn't touch.  It wasn't her area of expertise, so she left it alone.  

"You're my relief, Peanut," Washu chuckled as she tossed her up again before swinging her around in a circle.  Washu stopped and laughed out loud as Ryoko stumbled around in front of her after being placed on the ground, dizzy from her ride.  Ryoko then cleared her thoughts and looked around curiously before letting out a whine of disappointment.

"What is it, Peanut?" Washu asked as she looked around.  She felt her heart drop as she saw just how empty the field was.  It was only she and Ryoko.  The unicorns had left.  She looked back at Ryoko who was already running for the forest before chasing after her and picking her up.  Ryoko let out a screech and tried to rip herself free of Washu's grip but Washu merely held her tight and carried her back to the stump.  Ryoko let out a scream and redoubled her efforts, but still made little progress.

"It's okay, Peanut.  They'll come back," Washu cooed.  She wrinkled her brow as she heard Ryoko's cries and shook her head, trying to think of a way to get her to laugh again.  She sat down and held Ryoko's head against her chest as she rocked her, relieved that she had stopped struggling.  She pulled the little girl's head back and saw her face was red and tear-stained at her friends' disappearance.  Washu closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she felt the betraying emotions once again and was taken by surprise.  She blacked out again.  

***

Tsunami let out a sigh and smiled over at the others before the domain faded from sight.  Tenchi and the others looked around, wondering what had happened before realizing that they were on 'Ryoko's Planet'. 

"Why are we here?  I thought you didn't want to interrupt her," Sasami said, confused as to why they were here.  

…Something's wrong… Tsunami said slowly as she looked around.  She then spotted the flash of red hair in the distance and disappeared after pointing it out to the others.  They all made a beeline for the redhead and wrinkled their faces before their jog became a full out run.  Ryoko was headed for the forest and Washu only watched her go.  

"Washu!  What are you doing?" Tenchi screeched as he reached her side with Sasami.  Ayeka was headed for the toddler and was amazed at how fast she was.  She had made it into the forest before Ayeka could reach her.  She went to enter the trees, but stopped as he felt an oddly calming presence in the branches.  She struggled to continue her pursuit, but couldn't bring her feet to carry her into the dense forest.   

"Why did you do that?  She could get lost!" Tenchi raved at the grinning goddess.  Washu merely looked into the trees, apparently ignoring him before letting out a chuckle. 

"I wouldn't try to go in there, princess.  They're very protective," Washu shouted lazily to Ayeka, who was still unsure about the trees.  

"Washu, answer me!" Tenchi screamed.  Washu snapped her head over and glared at him with a straight face and let out a sigh.

"Because I know its upsetting Washu," Washu hissed.  This wasn't Washu, but her counterpart.  Tokimi.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasami asked.

"Because it gives me the power I've been striving for since the beginning of time," Tokimi said flatly.  

"And what does taking Ryoko have to do with it?" Sasami asked.  Washu looked down at her and smiled slightly as she saw the little princess shake.  

"Because she is the only thing standing in my way.  With her lost in that forest, she cannot interfere with the success of my plans and Washu will sulk over it, making my job easier.  True, her feelings for her are…caring…but I've learned to deal with that," Tokimi said with a distaste tone of voice when speaking of the word 'caring'.  

"What is the point of all this.  Why are you endangering Ryoko to have Washu's power?" Tenchi asked. 

"How many times have you been told not to ask a goddess about her intentions?" Tokimi snapped.  

"Because you're interfering with the affairs of humans and goddesses aren't suppose to do that.  I believe I have a right to ask," Tenchi spat.  

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but your opinion and questions mean squat," Tokimi hissed.  

"Bring her back," Tenchi said harshly after a moment's silence.

"No," Tokimi said simply.

"Bring her back!!!" Tenchi screamed before his body froze once again.

"You're putting yourself in a dangerous situation, boy," Tokimi hissed.

…Tokimi… Tsunami said, finally appearing beside her sister.  

"And what would you like, Tsunami?" Tokimi asked coolly.

…Let her go…

"And why would I do that?  I've been trying to gain this and now that I finally have it, you want me to give it up?" Tokimi chuckled mockingly.

…Do you know how easy it would be for Washu to trap you right now…? 

"I highly doubt that.  She's weak and doesn't know what going on right now, so it doesn't bother me.  Besides, Ryoko is lost.  Try again," Tokimi hissed.

…Lilly… Tsunami said flatly.  She saw Washu's face wrinkle and she knew she had hit home with Tokimi.

"And who's Lilly?" Tokimi asked nonchalantly.

…You know very well whom I speak of, Tokimi… Tsunami snapped. 

"Thin ice, sister," Tokimi warned, yet Tsunami wasn't going to give up.  Not yet.

…Washu had been seeing Ryoko for two years, but it wasn't because only because she wanted to.  It was _you_ who persuaded her.  She had used the name Lilly as cover and when she visited Tenchi that day she returned Ryoko, and had used as passing girl as her form.  That's what everyone was led to believe, that is.  I'm sure you're going to say you had nothing to do with that as well, but you can't lie to me, Tokimi.  _You_ were the reason Washu lost her memories so fast.  _You_ were the reason that Lilly came about to hold Washu's emotions in place and it was _you_ who had visited them that day, wasn't it…?

…Thin…ice…

…It was _you_ who was sidetracking Washu's thoughts to make it easier for yourself.  You had expected her to make the first step, hadn't you?  You wanted her to be the anchor so that you could sit back and enjoy the ride.  If Washu was to realize this, you'd be nothing, Tokimi, and you know it… Tsunami argued.  The key had been placed and all they needed was for Ryoko to turn it.  Yet, Tsunami knew that they wouldn't like the idea of her 'turning' this key.  No matter how hard you try to avoid it, the past always ends up repeating itself.

***  

She opened her eyes and saw nothing.  Darkness all around her.  It smothered her with feelings of anger and she felt as though her skin was on fire.  She slowly raised a hand but still saw nothing.  Had she gone blind?  No.  She knew what this was and it scared her.  She had blacked out again, and it scared her because Ryoko had been with her.  Tokimi was now tending to the toddler and that wasn't a good thing.  

…Ryoko… she heard.  Washu took a sharp breath as the heat increased and gasped for breath as her vision fluttered with the scene of Ryoko's planet. 

…Lilly… she heard again and she let out a shout as the scene played again, but only for a moment.  She slowly looked around, wondering how she was going to get out of here but stopped as she wrinkled her brow.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the words she was hearing. 

…It was _you_ who persuaded her… 

…It was you…

…Sidetracked Washu's thoughts…

…Make it easier for yourself…

…If Washu was to realize this, you'd be nothing, Tokimi, and you know it… 

Washu snapped her eyes open and stared wide-eyed as these words slammed into her.  That explained enough to give her a bit of understanding.  She let out her breath and bit her lip in thought, feeling the burn fading into a calming warmth that brought a smile to her face.  Ryoko.  She wanted to be with Ryoko, and she couldn't if she were here.  She then watched as the blackness faded into the bright light of the twin suns and smiled as she felt the cool breeze against her skin.  The tables have been turned once again.

***

Tenchi watched as Washu's face wrinkled before she closed her eyes.  She took a few deep breaths and licked her lips as her eyes reopened to show the sharp emerald green they knew and cared for.  Washu.

…Ryoko's gone… Tsunami said as she smiled slightly at her sister who was now rubbing her temples.

"What?" Washu asked as she looked up at the goddess.  

…Tokimi had let Ryoko run off into the forest.  We don't know where she is and you always do a thorough job with your creations.  They would never let us have her… Tsunami said, pointing to the trees with a grave look on her face.  Washu's face straightened into an unreadable expression and she held her chin in thought before looked around the group curiously.

"Where's Ayeka?" she asked simply.  They looked around and for the first time, noticed the older princess's disappearance.  

"I…I don't know," Tenchi said as he looked around.  Washu smiled as she looked towards the forest and nodded her head slowly.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before her smile turned into a grin.

"We'll wait, then," she said after a moment as she crossed her legs and held her chin in her palms casually.  

"What do you mean?  Ryoko's lost, Ayeka disappears, Tokimi takes random control of you, and you're telling us to wait?" Tenchi shouted.  

"Don't worry about it, Tenchi.  Everything will be fine.  Trust me," Washu said as she glanced over at him.  His mouth gapped at her and his brow was deeply wrinkled with confusion as he looked up at Tsunami who was nodded her head and agreeing with her sister.  Fine.  They would wait.

***

Ayeka slowly strolled through the forest, feeling nothing but a calm, peaceful aura around her and smiled lazily.  She had been so concerned before, but now, all that was forgotten and she felt like she could sing and dance all night without a care in the world.  She lightly hummed to herself as she stared into the branches of the trees and took a deep breath before letting it out in a slow sigh.  It was absolutely beautiful here.  She enjoyed it and felt as though she never wanted to leave.  She then looked ahead of her and stopped her stroll as something caught her eye.  She wrinkled her brow and continued forward and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Ryoko in a small clearing up ahead.  She was sitting against a tree with her head in her arms and Ayeka could hear faint cries coming from her direction.  Obviously this forest didn't calm her like it did the princess.  Ayeka smiled weakly and slowly walked into the clearing and drawing the little girl's attention.  

"Ayka!" she cheered as she jumped up and raced over to her, wrapping her arms around Ayeka's legs.  Ayeka smiled but could felt he jealousy return.  No mommy title.  Just Ryoko's version of her name.  

"It's okay, Peanut.  I'm here.  There's nothing to be afraid of," Ayeka cooed as she lifted the little girl off the ground and hugged her close.  She felt so relieved and the calming feelings of the forest only added to the emotions, causing tears to roll down her cheeks.  She was in a breathtaking place that smelt of life and peace and she now had Ryoko back to complete the happy feelings.  Ryoko pulled away and tilted her head at her and wiped her eyes before childishly wiping away the tears from Ayeka's eyes.  Ayeka smiled at her and snuggled her nose into Ryoko's hand, smelling the soil on her slightly dirty fingers.  Ryoko giggled loudly and tweaked her nose, causing Ayeka to draw back a bit but chuckle all the same.  She turned to return to the group with the toddler but stopped before she reached the trees

"Where did I come in?" she asked herself as Ryoko humorously shrugged her shoulders.  Ayeka chuckled at her again and tickled her sides before returning to her search of where she had entered.  The clearing was an almost perfect circle and all directions led to the same place.  Trees, trees, and more trees and they all appeared to look the same.

"Great," she said dryly as she glanced around with Ryoko in her arms.  Ayeka let out a sigh before shouting in surprise as she felt something nudge her from behind.  She spun around and let out a gasp as she saw the four unicorns Ryoko and Washu had been playing with behind her with their head tilted curiously at her.  Ayeka swallowed hard and gapped at the creatures before slowly placing Ryoko on the ground.  The toddler let out a squeal of excitement and ran over to the group and giggled at their tickles.  They looked back at the stunned princess and ushered snorts of approval before nuzzling the little girl.

"Never in my life had I ever dreamed of encountering creatures as beautiful as you," Ayeka said whimsically as she stared at the mythological creatures.  Her postures stiffened as one approached her and but she relaxed as it gently nuzzled her on the cheek.  She chuckled and raised a trembling hand to stroke it gently on the cheeks as her lower lip trembled with emotion.  She couldn't help it.  She had read stories of people breaking down into tears at the mere sight of these creatures, but she never in her life thought that she would end up being the one breaking down.  She let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob and gentle hugged the unicorn's head as it nuzzled her, trying to comfort her as best it could.  

"Thank you, Washu," she whispered to herself.  It had been because of the goddess that these creatures were here, so it was only fit to thank their creator for this experience.  She looked down as she felt something tugging on her kimono and smiled as Ryoko stared up at her with a worried look at her tears.  Ayeka lifted her off the ground and hugged her close, feeling the peace fill her once again.  Ryoko tweaked her nose again and Ayeka pulled away, like she always did, but wrinkled her brow curiously as the unicorn before her gently rested it's nose against her cheek, pushing her face to the little girl.  Ryoko let out a small huff and tried her face-playing again and Ayeka found that she couldn't pull away, seeing the unicorn was holding her face with its nose.  Ayeka took the hint and closed her eyes as Ryoko giggled while playing with her face and tweaking her nose.  Ryoko then ran her fingers over Ayeka's lips and she unconsciously nipped at them, causing the little girl to shriek with laughter.  Ayeka chuckled at the laugh and hugged Ryoko close to her again while letting out a sigh.

"Well, we might as well find something to do, seeing I have no idea how to get out of here," Ayeka said before engaging in childish play with the toddler.

***

Washu smiled to herself as she saw what Ayeka and Ryoko were doing through the eyes of the unicorns.  She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the princess getting herself dirty in the soil of the small clearing with the little girl.  She had known how the princess was affected by Ryoko calling Washu mommy, so this was her way of making it up to her.  Washu could have had the unicorns bring them back with ease, but she figured she'd use them differently.  She would use them to show Ayeka what made Ryoko happy, so that she could possibly gain the title that Washu held.  Nothing was out of Washu's grasp on this planet.

"Why are we waiting again?" Tenchi asked as he paced the area in front of Washu.

"Because I said so," Washu said flatly.  Tenchi rolled his head and shook his head at the cockiness in her voice but gave up trying to argue.

"What are we going to do about Ayeka?  I'm worried about her.  She just disappeared," Sasami said as she lowered her head.  Washu smiled at her and ruffled the hair on her head before rising to her feet.

"Don't worry about Ayeka, or Ryoko.  They're fine," she said before disappearing from sight.  

"Why does she always do that?" Tenchi growled as he took the stump she had been sitting on and doing what Washu had told them to do.  Wait.  

*** 

Ayeka laughed out loud as she held her sides as she watched Ryoko's reaction to one of the unicorns as it licked at her face.  They may be extremely intelligent creatures, but they were still animals.  Ryoko's face was still stained with her tears so they had been drawn by the salt and no matter how hard Ryoko tried, she couldn't escape their attacks.  She ran towards Ayeka and did a nosedive into her lap, looking for protection from the four unicorns that had followed her.  Ayeka chuckled and hugged the little girl in her lap as she shook her head.

"It's not like they're trying to eat you, Ryoko," Ayeka chuckled as Ryoko lifted her head.  She then let out a huff and scrambled to her feet before letting out a shout as she was washed again.  She rubbed her face feverishly before running to the edge of the trees and picking something off a bush and running back to Ayeka with a handful of what appeared to be wild blueberries.  Ayeka took a sharp breath as she saw just how messy this could be yet couldn't help but chuckle as Ryoko squeezed them a little too hard, covering her fingers with blue and purple ooze.  She wrinkled her face and stuck her fingers in her mouth before smiling at the sweet flavor and running back for more.  Ayeka watched with a small smile on her face as she thought of the old Ryoko.  They had never really gotten along, but she didn't exactly _hate_ her.  She just disliked how she acted around Tenchi and how she was so lazy.  She then thought of how she was now and it made her feel guilty about how they use to treat each other.  She was so young, now and her innocent nature had rubbed off on everyone.  Ayeka found that she really wanted to be Ryoko's mother, seeing her real one was a goddess that doesn't realize that she truly is Ryoko's mom.  She felt it was a good way to make it up to her for how they had gotten along.  Ayeka wrinkled her brow as she noticed the four unicorns who were now staring at a point in the trees.  She stood up and walked over to them before trying to see what it was they were looking at but saw nothing that could've caught their eyes.  Then again, their eyesight was most likely better than hers, but still.  The forest was empty.  Without a word, they took off in that direction and leaving Ayeka to calm the little girl down, seeing she was now yelling after them.

***

Washu had been watching Ayeka and Ryoko to see just how well they were coming along.  She had returned to her goddess form and found that it almost felt foreign now.  She almost preferred the human form she had taken on.  She found it amusing when Ryoko found out about the blueberries and chuckled at her, seeing she was now covered in blue and purple stains.  She then let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as the unicorns sensed her presence and waved them over.  Ryoko would get upset at this and she wondered if Ayeka could calm her down and Washu was pleased with how quickly she had managed that.  She had grabbed the little girl's attention fairly quickly so her shouts and cries didn't last long.  Washu smiled and ran her fingers through the fur of on of her pets as they reached her side and let out a sigh.

…They're doing well, I hope…? she asked softly.  Her question was answered with a snort and a swift bow of the head.

…Good.  This was a good way to buy time, don't you think…? Washu asked curiously, yet her voice was still soft and quiet.  Another snort of approval was received.

…I don't know what to do.  I don't know how to get rid of this… she whispered as she searched the broad face of the unicorn in front of her while leaning casually against a tree.  She slowly stroked its fur and lightly chewed the inside of her lip as she thought.  She needed to get rid of these gems before Tokimi took over again.  Either that, or she needed to clear up this 'emotions' situation before it gave Tokimi the _opportunity_ to take over.  Or both, perhaps.  The power was exhilarating, but she couldn't keep this up forever.  She had wanted the power to create this place for Ryoko, and maybe even a few places of her own to rule over, but she was now wondering if it was even worth it.  She had found out that she had been human at one point and it helped explain the emotions, but they were still there while the memories were not.  It was still aggravating as all hell.  The creature in front of her snorted softly and reached its head down to lightly nip at the gems on her wrist.

…I know, I know.  I need to get rid of them and you know this just as well as I do.  But…I don't know how… Washu said with a wrinkle in her brow.  She hated not knowing what to do.  It made her feel so useless.  All four unicorns then looked back at the clearing before back at her, and then back at the clearing.  Washu wrinkled her brow and thought about this before tilting her head curiously.

…Ryoko…? she asked.  She then received a snort of approval from the four and let out a sigh as she shook her head while rubbing her temples.  She was tired.  Tired of being Tokimi's puppet.  Tired of being a goddess with human emotions with no memories to back them up.  Tired of being a goddess in general.  Tired of just…being and it confused her.  She had never grown weary of it before, but it was now like a plague that ate away at her.

…How can she help…? Washu asked softly.  It was more like a whine than anything else.  She then felt a nudge from behind her and closed her eyes before nodded and making her way over to the clearing.  

***  

Ryoko giggled as Ayeka tickled her face with a leaf but stopped as she heard something in the trees behind them.  She turned her head and stared with a blank look as Washu entered the clearing with her head lowered.

"Washu, or…" Ayeka started, but left it to the goddess to finish the sentence.

…Washu… she said in a quiet voice.  Ayeka let out a sigh of relief and stood up while dusting herself off and making herself presentable.  She then tilted her head as she saw the downcast look on Washu face.

"Is something wrong, Washu?" she asked.  She then felt Ryoko tugging on her kimono again and picked her up while staring at the glum goddess.  Washu looked up and stared at Ryoko, seeing the upset look on her face.  

…She's upset with me… Washu said as she smiled halfheartedly.  Ayeka felt Ryoko snuggle her face into her neck and wrinkled her brow at the goddess again.

"Mommy," Ryoko muttered as she hugged Ayeka around the neck.  Ayeka's face fell as she heard the words and craned her head to try and look at the little girl.

"What did you say, Ryoko?" she asked, not sure who she was talking about.  She wasn't looking at Washu when she said it, so Ayeka just wanted to double check.  Ryoko looked up at her and smiled weakly as she lightly played with Ayeka's face.

"Mommy," she said again.  Ayeka let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at her before looking over at Washu and straightening her face.  Washu was smiling slightly at them with a tired look in her eyes.

"Washu, I-"

…It's okay, Ayeka.  I'm not her mother anyway, so it's only right.  That's why I had left you two here for so long.  She already had you in her mind, but you both needed a little push to get the ball rolling… Washu explained, her voice never reaching above a loud whisper.  Ayeka wrinkled her face again and put Ryoko down before giving Washu a stern look.

"And why are you so glum?  What happened?  Are the others okay?" she asked, suddenly aware of Tenchi and her sister back in the field.  Washu let out a chuckle and nodded her head.

…They're fine, Ayeka.  I'm just tired.  That's all… Washu said as she looked down at the small child who was staring up at her.  Washu then knelt down to her height and smiled at her while tilting her head.  Ryoko looked up at Ayeka before back at Washu with a deep wrinkle in her brow.  Washu then felt an odd sense of déjà vu wash over her and wrinkled her brow.  

"What is it, Washu?" Ayeka asked, seeing her curious look.

…Her expression.  It looks…familiar, almost… Washu said slowly as she licked her lips in thought.

"Probably because that's how she would look at you in the past.  You were always upsetting her and she was always scolding you," Ayeka said with a small chuckle as she remembered some of their more amusing tiffs.  She then shook her head as she remembered that Washu had lost all her human memories.

…Oh really… Washu mumbled in thought with her eyes still fixed on Ryoko.  

"I'm sorry, Washu.  It slipped," Ayeka apologized.

…No, it's okay… she said as she held out a hand to the little girl.  Ryoko snorted softly and hid behind Ayeka's legs and peered out at her with an angered look.  Washu went to speak but let out a grunt and clamped her eyes shut as a sharp pain coursed from temple to temple and piercing everything in between painfully.  She placed one hand on the ground to balance herself while placing the other to the side of her head as she continued to wince from the shock.  

"Miss Washu?  Are you okay?" Ayeka asked while taking a step towards her.  

…I'm fine.  I just… she started but trailed off.  She shook her head and blinked a few times before a scene of Ryoko as an adult flashed in her mind.  She was in a red and black battle suit with an energy sword held out in front of her.  Washu snorted to herself and rubbed her head before looking back at Ryoko who was still glaring at her.  Washu then let out a cry as the piercing flash of pain returned and whimpered as it spread all the way to her wrists before fading out.  

"Washu, something's wrong," Ayeka said as she knelt beside her.  

…I'm fine… Washu said in a harsh voice as the aftereffects of the shock subsided.  Her eyes blinked in and out of focus as another black out returned but she took a deep sharp breath and held it at bay.  She had been getting better at that, much to her relief.  She then opened her eyes and had a vision of what appeared to be herself, but in a twelve-year-old, human form at a laptop.  

…Talk to me, Ayeka.  Tell me about my human self… Washu said as she licked her lips again.   

"What do you want me to say?" Ayeka asked, confused by her request.

…Anything…! Washu shouted, causing Ryoko to whimper in fear at the sudden raise of her voice.

"Um…well…you always stayed in your lab, working on experiments and such.  You'd occasionally come out for meals, but that was only when you weren't busy.  You teased Ryoko a lot and-" Ayeka said but cut off when Washu let out another shout of pain while clutching her temples.  She growled to herself between clenched teeth and her breathing was heavy and came in quick bursts.

"Washu, I don't know if this is a good idea," Ayeka said in a shaky voice.  

…No one said it was a good idea, but it has to be done, princess… Washu snarled as her head throbbed.  With each pound came a memory that proved to her that she really was human at one point.  

…I think you should agree with the princess, Washu… Tokimi's voice said in the back of Washu's mind.

…Shut up, Tokimi… Washu spat to herself as she tried to concentrate on the memories that were returning.  

"You had tried to rebuild your relationship with Ryoko, seeing she had been kidnapped at a young age by Kagato.  You had been a student at the Science Academy an-" Ayeka said, but was cut short by another scream from Washu as she broke down, letting the memories filter into her mind.  She hunched over and bared her teeth as the throbs in her head kept pace with the memories that were returning.  Memories of her time at the academy, with her son, her son being taken, and memories of Ryoko as a child before she was kidnapped ravaged her mind, bringing a smile of triumph to her lips.

******************************************************************************

This story is almost done.  A chapter or two more and it'll be all over.  Thank you for the reviews so far and I'm glad I could catch people's interest with my stories.  I'm thinking of starting a novel that would be able to start now and use it through college in my writing courses, but I'll have to think about that one.  Anyway, thanks for the reviews and make sure to read my other stories if you like Washu as well as angst-type stories.  And if anything confuses you, ask about it.  I might have missed a few things in the story, so if you bring it up, I can put it in the ending.  Keep the reviews coming.


	10. Chapter 10

The Keys 

This is the last chapter of this story.  I hope everything makes sense, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you, but I don't think it will.  I honestly think it's a little predictable myself, but I'll leave that up to you to decide.  

*************************************************

"Your turn," Sasami said as she rested her chin on her fists.  Tenchi rubbed his chin in thought while puckering his lips before smiling and moving his queen two spaces.

"Check," he said with a smile.  Seeing as they had to wait for whatever it was Washu wanted them to wait for, Tsunami had taken the liberty to start a chess game for them to keep them busy and keep their minds off all the events that have taken place.  It was working pretty well, but the game stopped immediately as three people came out of the forest.  Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu.  

"Ayeka!" Sasami cheered as she ran to her sister, who was carrying a flustered Ryoko.  

"Are you guys okay?" Tenchi asked as he joined the group.

"Yes, we're fine.  Ryoko's a little shaken, but she's okay," Ayeka said before shooting Washu a quick glance.  She had helped the goddess retain her memories of her human life and she seemed distant and quiet.  Ever since they had left the clearing, her thoughts have been elsewhere and it was starting to bother the princess, as well as Ryoko.  Ryoko had given up her pissy attitude towards Washu, but Washu just smiled at her occasionally but nothing else.  Washu left the group and made her way to her sister and stood in front of her with a straight face.

…You know what to do, sister… Tsunami said slowly.  Washu took a deep breath and lowered her head before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

…I don't… she whispered.  Tsunami looked at the others who were waiting for the goddesses to tell them something but forced themselves to be content with the grave smile Tsunami gave them.

…You do, but you just don't want to admit it.  You don't want to do it again and that's what's keeping those gems on your wrists and Tokimi in the back of your mind… Tsunami said flatly.  Washu bit her lip before slowly looking up at her sister with a look that disturbed Tsunami into turning her head away.

…I'm tired, Tsunami… Washu said softly.  Tsunami snapped her head back over and stared at Washu for a moment before smiling slightly as she understood why.

…Then that's your answer… Tsunami said softly as a saddened look crossed her features.  The others all looked between themselves, lost beyond all belief as to what was going on, but they remained silent regardless.  Asking questions at times like this never got them anywhere before, so why would it now?  The goddesses stared each other down for a few moments before Washu smiled and closed her eyes in a gratefully manner.

…Thank you, sister… she whispered before looking over at Ryoko and smiling at the toddler who was giving her a curious look.  Washu made a silly face at her, which caused everyone to smile before walking over and standing in front of Ayeka and leaning over.  She closed her eyes and smiled as Ryoko carefully played with her face and nipped at her fingers and fulfilling the ritual.

…If mommy will let you, would you come see Washu…? she asked in a playful sounding voice to ease the toddler's mind while looking up at Ayeka.  The princess shrugged her shoulders carelessly and handed the child over to her and smiled as Washu tickled her sides.  Ryoko let out a laugh and everyone could see Washu's eyes brighten up at the melody of the toddler's voice and tilted their heads curiously as she slowly walked away.  

"Where is she going?" Tenchi asked suddenly as she started for them.  He stopped, however as Tsunami appeared in front of them, blocking them from advancing after Washu and Ryoko, who were now almost fifty feet away.  

…Please Tenchi.  This will end all this madness and return your lives to normal.  Please believe me… Tsunami said with an apologetic look.

"Then tell us what's happening?  You always seem to know exactly what's going on, but you never tell us!" Tenchi shouted.

…I have no need to tell you, Tenchi.  You can watch for yourself… Tsunami said as she moved so that they could see.  She kept an eye out and was ready to get in the way if they tried to go after the redhead and toddler.  They shifted uneasily in their positions as they watched Washu sit on the ground with Ryoko in her lap.  The little girl was smiling and giggling about something and they couldn't help but smile at the goddess who was grinning at the child.  Yet, the sense of déjà vu wasn't settling well with them.

***

Washu let out a sigh as she stared into the golden eyes of her daughter.  She remembered her now and this hurt.  Just like the first time, she didn't want to do this, but had no choice.  Why was her life such a roller coaster?  Why couldn't she just live normally, like Tenchi and the others?  Was that too much to ask?  Ryoko reached up and lightly pulled on Washu's bangs to get her attention and pointed to the others with a whine.

…I know, Peanut.  They're far away, but it's okay.  You can still see them, right…? Washu asked.  Ryoko looked at her and smiled weakly as she played with a loose thread on her shirt.  

…They aren't going anywhere… Washu said softly as she hugged the little girl close to her.  She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she slowly rocked the child back and forth.  Ryoko lightly shifted in her arms and let out a yawn before settling down again as Washu sang her song for her in a soft, slow voice.  Washu had kept her eyes closed and her mind on the lyrics so as not to loose it right there and scare Ryoko.  She finished her song and opened her eyes before checking to see if the girl had fallen asleep and smiled at the innocent look on her face.  She then wrinkled her brow and looked away before getting so lost she wouldn't be able to do this.  She looked back at the others before closing her eyes and resting her head on top of Ryoko's as she did what she had to do.

***  

"Why are you allowing this!!" Tenchi shrieked as he watched a pale green light emit from the two sitting in the middle of the field.  

…Because it has to be done… Tsunami said.

"Why?!  So she can become human again?  So she can loose Tokimi's gems?  Why, Tsunami?  Tell me!" Tenchi raved as he stared up at the goddess.  

…Tenchi, listen to me and heed my words.  You will not loose Ryoko… Tsunami said slowly.  

"I don't know if I believe you, Tsunami," Tenchi sneered as he wrinkled his face in distaste.  

…I'm sorry Tenchi, but that's all I can do for you.  Believe what you want to believe, but I can't let you interfere… Tsunami said.  

…Than you're no better than Tokimi… Tenchi snapped.  Tsunami gave him an apologetic look before letting out a sigh and returning to her duty of not letting them pass.  Tenchi let out a whimper as he watched the green light around the two in the field grow and wrinkled their faces as it started to turn a deep shade of green before engulfing the redhead and toddler in a thick black cloud.  Tenchi went to go after them again, but found that Tsunami was serious about this.  She wasn't going to let them anywhere near Washu right now, and that caused Tenchi to grow sick with rage.  This was exactly what had happened the first time, two years ago.  Now, it was happening again.  Everyone then tilted their heads and wrinkled their brows as they heard what sounded like a faint scream coming from the direction of Washu and Ryoko and looked up at Tsunami who was smiling.

***

Washu had channeled the power of Tokimi's gems through the toddler and winced as she heard the scream they both gave her.  Washu let out her own scream of rage as she thought of the situation over and over in her head.  She couldn't just give the powers back to the gems because that would mean giving up her powers as well.  True, she had made the combination and it was her decision to break that, but it wasn't that easy.  Nothing in Washu's life was that easy.  Her powers were a part of Tokimi, just like Tokimi's powers were a part of her.  Washu had placed all her powers into Ryoko, both hers and Tokimi's, but unlike Tokimi, Washu could easily handle the innocent nature that made up Ryoko while Tokimi couldn't.  Washu had then taken her powers back, but left Tokimi to fear the small body that now had her gems.  Washu opened her eyes and saw an array of colors flying around her within the black cloud that the others were staring at and smiled before biting her lip again.  She looked down at Ryoko who was staring up at her with such a fearful face and eyes so wide that Washu couldn't help but feel like dirt for doing this.  

"M-m-mommy?  W-what's h-happening, mommy?  I h-hurt," Ryoko whimpered as her body shook.  Her speech would've surprised Washu at any other time, but she was able to use Tokimi's ability of speech to voice what she was feeling, even if it was strenuous on her.  Washu smiled weakly and hugged her close before letting the tears fall, seeing there was only one thing left to do, and it wasn't something that was an easy feat for her to accomplish.  She had done it once before, but this was different.  This was a child.  It was Ryoko all the same, but Ryoko as a child and she didn't deserve this.  

…Shhhh.  It's okay, baby.  It's okay.  Mommy's here.  I'll make it go away… Washu cooed as she held her close.  Ryoko's body trembled as Washu ran her fingers through Ryoko's cyan hair and her tears wouldn't stop.  Even after she closed her eyes, they still found there way past her eyelids and down her cheeks.  Washu then ran her hand over Ryoko's eyes and forcing her to close them before kissing her gently on the forehead.  Without another word, Ryoko's body stilled and her breath stopped, allowing her body to fade from sight and leave nothing but the three small, black gems that were now the prison Tokimi would live in for the rest of eternity.       

***

…It's over.  Tokimi will no longer be a threat… Tsunami said as she looked over her shoulder to see Washu slowly making her way out of the black cloud.  She took about five steps before stopping and sitting on the ground while pulling her knees up and burying her face in her arms.  Tsunami looked at the others and licked her lips before making her way over to her sister and standing in front of her.  The others joined them and regarded the cloud that still hung behind Washu with a fearful curiosity.  

"What happened, Washu?  Where's Ryoko?" Ayeka asked as she glared over at the goddess.  Washu remained with her head in her arms and Ayeka looked down at her feet in thought as she heard the goddess's tears.  The cloud then started to fade and everyone held their breath, wondering what was going to come of this.  They then felt the anger and confusion grow as the cloud faded to nothing to reveal exactly that.  Nothing.  Ryoko was gone, once again.  

"Washu…" Tenchi said in a slow voice through clenched teeth.  He closed his eyes and clamped his hands into fists, trying his hardest to calm his anger but not doing a very good job of it.  

…Remember what I told you, Tenchi… Tsunami said as she made her way over to where the cloud once hung.  She smiled and held her hand out before three small gems floated up from the grass and formed a circle in her palm.  She looked over at Tenchi and the others and hung her head as she saw Tenchi standing in front of Washu with rage written all over his face.

"Are you happy now?  You did it again, Washu.  How does that make you feel?" he asked in an almost hysterical voice.  Washu remained with her head down and didn't respond.  He then reached down and pulled her to her feet and got a good look at her tear-stained face before shaking her arm to get her attention.

"How does that make you feel?!" he screamed in her face.  He then let out a shout of pain as his body crackled with energy that Washu had exerted on him to free herself of his grasp.

…How do you _think_ I feel!  You have no idea how hard this is for me!!  You have no idea how hard it is to take the life of your own child…! Washu screamed as she clenched her fist.  Tsunami approached her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder and feeling her body trembling as the others stared at her with stunned looks.  

…Washu, calm down…

…I didn't want to do this, Tsunami!  You know that!  I would've killed myself before taking her again, but _noooo_.  I had to things _your_ way so that I could help _them_!  They're ignorant and don't understand, Tsunami!  They don't see what I've gone through to help them!  Looking into the face of my daughter as my sister's powers ate away at her was torture!  Hearing her say she was scared and in pain killed me, Tsunami…!!!  Washu screamed.  She knew Washu couldn't help it, seeing if she had done this before, Tokimi would've taken over in a heartbeat.  Tsunami watched as she hung her head and covered her face with her hands as the sobs filled her throat.  Everyone was speechless.  Washu then let out a quick sigh and dropped her hands to her sides, but kept her head down.

…I'm tired.  I just want peace, Tsunami… Washu whimpered.  Tsunami stood in front of her and tilted her head thoughtfully as she stared at her sister.

…There's one more thing and it'll be all over, Washu… Tsunami said in a soft voice.  Washu looked up at her and let out a small snort while shaking her head.

…I don't know if I can… she said softly.

…Yes, you can.  I know you can… Tsunami encouraged before slowly floating up into the air, leaving Washu no choice but to follow.  

***

"Why does this kind of shit always have to happen to us?" Tenchi asked himself as he lay on his back in the grass.  A long blade of grass was jutting out of his mouth as he lightly chewed on it with his head resting on his hands.  

"I don't know," Ayeka said in a small voice as she sat next to him.  Sasami was standing in front of them with her hands folded in front of her and concerned look on her face.

"So what does this mean?" Tenchi asked.  He knew no one knew, but he couldn't help but ask anyway.

"All it means is that Tokimi is no longer a threat," Sasami said in a distant voice.  Tenchi and Ayeka looked up at her and saw her sway slight, once again in a trance because of Tsunami. 

"What about Ryoko?" Ayeka asked as she stood up.  She felt it was her fault, seeing she had given the toddler to the redhead before this all happened.  

"Do not concern yourself with that.  There's something I would like you to watch," Tsunami said before giving Sasami back her voice.  The little girl grinned at them before plopping down next to Tenchi and giggling up at him.  Tenchi smiled at her as he sat on the grass and watched Ayeka lower herself next to him on the other side before the air in front of them wavered a bit before becoming a window.  They saw Washu and Tsunami floating in space where Earth had once been, looking at the dust and hunks of rock that were still floating around.  The goddesses looked at each other before lowering their heads and fanning their arms out.  Tenchi and the others watched in awe as a soft light started to build in the area between them and their eyes darted around the window as all the dust and rocks froze in their courses.  Washu then brought her hands together in a quick clap before parting them back to their original position as the dust and rocks started to come together.  Tsunami then repeated Washu's actions and all the matter around them clapped together to form the planet once again.  Tenchi and the others all let out the breath they had been holding and blinked at what they were watching.  The goddesses then raised their heads before reaching up to the heavens and letting the billows of transparency around them fan out in a sheet that covered the planet, much like it had when Tokimi had used Washu to destroy it.  They then floated towards the veiled planet and disappeared into its layers of waving cover and leaving nothing but a white ball, floating in space.  

"That's it?" Tenchi asked as he wrinkled his brow curiously.  Wasn't quiet what he was expecting.

"Just watch, Tenchi," Sasami giggled as she continued to watch the window with awe.  The cover jerked once before falling still, giving it the effect of a large chunk of ice in the midst of space before folding in on the planet and into its core like it had before.  Instead of combusting, the rock surface started to fade from the gray color of the rock to the swirls of greens, blues, and whites that the others knew all too well.  Earth.  They had recreated Earth for them.  The window then disappeared from sight and left the others to gawk over the sight they had just seen.  They had just watched the creation of their home planet.  Tsunami and Washu appeared in front of them and smiled at the gaping mouths they were greeted with.

"But…How?  Why?" Tenchi asked.

…I wasn't about to let you suffer because of what Tokimi did… Tsunami said with a smile before looking over at Washu who was rubbing her temples with a distant look on her face.  Tsunami's smile faded and she wrinkled her brow slightly before turning to the others and grinning at them.

…This means you can return home.  Everything was restored and your family is safe… Tsunami said.  Tenchi smiled at her and let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that Grandpa and dad were okay but then his smile faded as he looked over at Ayeka.

"What about Ryoko?" he asked softly.  Washu lifted her head and stared at them for a long time before looking over at Tsunami with a pleading look.  

…Sister, please… she said softly, but Tsunami merely lowered her head with a blank look.  

…That would leave me as the only one, Washu… Tsunami said.  Washu let out a sigh and round to her front to get a good look at her sister's solemn face.  

…You care about them, do you not…? Washu asked.

…I do…

…Then you know that this will make them happy…  

…It will, but… Tsunami started but stopped as she looked up at her sister with a painful look.

…Tsunami, I'm tired.  This is best for all of us… Washu said as comfortingly as she could.  

…But I'll be alone… Tsunami said, barely above a whisper.  

…I'm sorry, Tsunami.  I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not… Washu said softly.  Tsunami looked up at Washu and saw the look on her face and couldn't help but let her.  Her once vibrant green eyes were now dull and tired while eyelids dropped slightly.  

…Do what you must, sister… Tsunami said with a small smile.  Washu closed her eyes and let out a sigh before turning to the others who were giving her a curious look.  

…Thank you for everything… she said before slowly fading from sight.  Tenchi and the others looked around curiously before seeing the hurt look on Tsunami's face.

"Tsunami, what was that all about?" Tenchi asked.  The goddess looked up at them with a saddened look and smiled weakly.

…When Washu had brought Ryoko back the first time, she was a child because that was all Washu could afford to give her.  She had made it up when she said that was all she could get of her… Tsunami said.

"What does that mean?"

…It means Washu had given up a portion of her energy to revive Ryoko as a child.  This is why she is feeling this tiredness.  That, plus the stress of Tokimi's powers were weighing her down.  She's tired and I think you'll appreciate what she's doing for you… Tsunami said before leaving them in the field.  

"Wait!  How do we…" Tenchi shouted but stopped when he saw that the goddess had left.

"…Get home," Sasami finished for him with a sigh.  They all hung their heads and closed their eyes in defeat, not noticing their surroundings changing as they stood there.

"I just want to go home," Tenchi whined as he lifted his head.  His eyes then shot open as he found him and the others standing in the center of the field before the Masaki house.  Tenchi let out a laugh and held his arms out as though he wanted to give the scene a big hug and spun around to see the others with the same expressions.  He then dropped his happy expression as he saw Washu standing behind Ayeka and Sasami with a small smile on her face.

"Washu," he said as he walked over to the others who had already followed his gaze and were looking at the goddess with blank faces.

…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you throughout the years, Tenchi.  But this will be my final attempt to repay you… Washu said before her form flickered slightly.  They all took a few steps back as she brought her hands up and crossed them over her chest as she concentrated her power.  She then slowly raised her hands towards the sky and they all watched with curiosity as a small green orb started to grow in her palms.  She slowly brought it down and wrinkled her face as it grew brighter.  Her form then started to fade from sight as the orb grew before it flew out and hovered in front of her.  She held her hands out towards it and they could see her shaking as the orb twisted and churned as it started to take on a human form.  Tenchi's face fell as her saw the form take on more definition and his eyes fluttered in disbelief.  Washu let out a grunt and closed her eyes as her figure continued to fade from sight before letting out a gasp of air and pausing for a moment.  She really seemed to be struggling with this, but she looked determined to finish.  

"Washu, don't," Tenchi said after a moment, even though he knew what she was doing.  What Tsunami had told him earlier was now returning and it showed that Washu really had given a lot for Ryoko, just like she had taken a lot from her.  Washu ignored him and continued with her project but found she couldn't stand any longer and fell to her knees while her body shook from her exertions.  

…Come on, come on… she whispered to herself.  The form before them then took on a fully defined adult form that caused everyone to cover their mouths in shock.  Ryoko stood in front of them with her eyes closed and her head lowered.  

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he took a step forward.  He body slowly lowered itself to the ground and lay motionless, as though it had only been a joke and this wasn't really Ryoko, but a dummy.  Tenchi stopped, however, as he saw a barely visible Washu slowly float over to Ryoko and kneel over her.  She slowly ran the back of her hand down the smooth skin of Ryoko's face before leaning over and resting her lips on her forehead before fading into the revived pirate.  A soft glow radiated from Ryoko's body for only a second before she gasped and flung her eyes open.  Tenchi wasted no time in reaching her side and taking her hand in his.

"Ryoko?" he asked.  She let out a groan as she sat up while rubbing her head and looked around before focusing on Tenchi.  

"What happened?  Why are we in the field?" she asked in a dazed voice.  Tenchi then took her shoulders, causing her to give him a slightly surprised look before wrinkling her brow.

"What?  What are you blaming me for this time?" she asked harshly.  Tenchi let out a laugh and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a hug, causing her eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates.

"T-en-chi.  C-an't b-rea-th," she wheezed before he finally let her go.  She tilted her head with curiosity as she saw the tears running down his face.  

"Ryoko, I'm so glad your back," he said as he wiped his eyes.

"Didn't realize I was gone," she said as she rose to her feet.  She held out her hand and help Tenchi up before looking over at the two princesses that were smiling at her.  She smiled down at Sasami and winked at her before a stunned look crossed her face as the little girl ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Ryoko's legs.

"Oh Ryoko!  I'm so glad you're okay!  I missed you so much!" the little girl cried as Ryoko gently stroked her hair as a distant look crossed her face before she smiled and shook her head slowly.  

"Um…well I'm here, so it's okay…right?" she asked as she gave Ayeka a confused look, even though the older princess had seen her expression.  Ayeka smiled at her, knowing that she wasn't stupid.  She knew.  She then chuckled and walked over to help the pirate pry the little princess off her legs.

"Ryoko's probably tired, Sasami.  Why don't we go inside and you can fix us all a big meal because I know that I, for one, am famished," Ayeka chuckled as she headed back to the house with Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryoko.  The old, spunky, wise-ass Ryoko.

***

After everyone had a large meal, Ayeka and Sasami went to bed while Ryoko and Tenchi sat in the living room, thinking about what had happened recently.  Washu had turned Ryoko into a child after becoming a goddess, steals Tokimi's powers two years later, destroys Earth, finds that she can't control Tokimi as well as she thought she could, creates a unicorn world that still exists in some dimension out in space, and then sacrifices herself to bring Ryoko back.  Such is the Masaki life.  You never know what's going to happen.  Tenchi let out a sigh and looked over at Ryoko and saw a distant look of thought on her face and smiled as he tilted his head at her.

"What are you thinking about, Ryoko?" he asked.  She looked over at him and smiled slightly before pursing her lips and shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing, really.  Just thinking about mom," she said in a soft voice.  Tenchi then felt his heart break at the tone in her voice and lowered his head before letting out a slow sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ryoko," he said softly.

"What happened in the lab?  I remember you giving me back my gems and giving her a hug, but that's it.  I then found myself in the field with you crying over me," she said, adding a hint of sarcasm to her voice.  Tenchi took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Everything was happening so fast that I don't really remember what happened," he said.  Ryoko stared at him for a while before smiling and leaning over in his direction and placing her lips next to his ear.

"Is it that, or is it that you don't _want_ to remember," Ryoko whispered before standing up and leaving him to ponder her words.

***

Ryoko sat in the floating cushion of her mother's lab with Washu's laptop in front of her.  Ryoko wasn't stupid and knew what had happened but wasn't sure if she wanted the other to know that.  She remembered everything.  _Everything_.  Being a child, seeing Washu at night and playing with her until she fell asleep, and playing with the unicorns her mother had created for her.  Ryoko smiled as she ran a finger across the keys on the laptop, remembering what Washu had done.  The first time she had taken the gems from Ryoko in the lab that night, it had been horrible.  She had been tricked Ryoko into that hug and it had angered her, but the second time, she had known what was happening.  Washu had lulled her into sleep so that the majority of the shock and pain would be avoided, but Ryoko remembered all too well what she had said to her and what Washu had replied.  Ryoko then closed her eyes as she thought of how her mother was never coming back and could feel the tears in her eyes.  Washu had truly loved her.  Even as a goddess, with no memories of her, she still loved Ryoko unconditionally.  

…That's what mother's do best, Ryoko… she heard someone say from behind her.  Ryoko wrinkled her face slightly and turned to see Tsunami standing behind her with her head down and a weak smile on her face.

"Tsunami," Ryoko said as she turned to face her.  

…She had brought you back without consulting me first.  Things like that are to be discussed between the group, but she went ahead and did it anyway.  Same thing happened the first time… Tsunami said slowly.  Tokimi was trapped within her own powers and Washu had sacrificed herself for Ryoko.  She was the only goddess left of the three.  

"It upsets you, doesn't it?" Ryoko asked.

…It does.  It upsets me very deeply, Ryoko.  I had enjoyed my sister being with us, and now she's gone.  Not human, not goddess.  Just…gone…

"I don't want to sound all sappy and gushy-like, but she lives in our memories.  I've heard it a lot and always thought it was a load of crap, but now I find more meaning in those words," Ryoko said as she bit the inside of her lip.  She then wrinkled her brow and slightly turned towards the laptop again, letting her thoughts roam.  Tsunami picked up on the pirate's thoughts and couldn't help but smile at her.  

…It's up to you, Ryoko.  You've always been smart, but you never really used your knowledge for anything useful.  Now that Washu had brought you back, you know of this intelligence but I believe it would be better discussed with the others… Tsunami suggested.  Ryoko thought about this and smiled before turning to face the goddess.

"You're right, Tsunami.  I should talk to the other about it, but can I ask you something first?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head. 

…What is it…?

"Would you help me?  I know this will work, but I might need your assistance," Ryoko asked as she gave the goddess a pleading look.  Tsunami considered this and then thought to herself about her position.  She was a goddess.  The only one left of the three.  There was no one to tell her no, or argue with her decisions.

…Sure.  Tell the others, though… Tsunami said as she waved a finger at Ryoko.

"I should, but…" Ryoko said slowly with a sly grin.

…But…?

"Well, you know what they say.  Like mother like daughter," Ryoko said with before turning back to the laptop and starting her project, despite Tsunami's suggestion of consulting the others.

***

Tenchi let out a yawn as he slowly made his way down the stairs.  He looked up to see Ayeka on the couch, slightly dozing before Sasami called for breakfast but he didn't see Ryoko anywhere.

"Where's Ryoko?" he asked with another yawn as he sat down next to Ayeka.

"I don't know.  She's a big girl.  She can take care of herself," Ayeka said as she smiled over at him.  He chucked at her little joke and shook his head before Sasami called them in for breakfast.  After a few minutes of eating, Ryoko phased into the room and sat down at the table with an extremely tired look on her face.  

"Whoa, Ryoko.  Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Tenchi asked.

"Not really," she mumbled, but didn't further explain herself.  The others just shrugged their shoulders and continued with their meals.  A topic would be raised and spoken about for a short while before it would fall silent again.  After breakfast, they all went into the living room for a day of lounging around and taking naps while drinking tea.  After yesterday, all they wanted to do was rest.  Ryoko, however, had disappeared again and it left the others to wonder where she had gone.

"I wonder where she keeps going," Tenchi said lazily as the sun filtered through the window and casting a ray of sunlight over his face.  

"I'm sure she's just lounging around in the trees or on the roof or something like that," Ayeka said as she sipped at her tea.  

"Lounging on the roof, huh?" Ryoko asked as she appeared in the living room, causing Ayeka to slightly choke on her tea.

"Ryoko!" she shouted as she saw the tea stain on her kimono.

"Maybe you should learn to be more careful, princess," Ryoko teased with a snicker.  

"And what would you know about being careful?" Ayeka snapped back.  Tenchi rolled his eyes as he heard the two fighting like old times but could resist the smile that had found it's way to his lips.  Just like the old days.  

"Okay you two.  That's enough.  Can't think with all that racket," someone said from the hallway.  Everyone froze and looked in that direction before dropping whatever it was that was in their hands, whether it be teacup or magazine.  Washu had walked into the room and was now raising an eyebrow at them.

"Are you all that shocked to see me?  Or are you just gawking at my beauty?" she joked sarcastically as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  

"Whatever, mom.  What do you want?" Ryoko asked, but the others could see the smile on her face as she sat next to Tenchi.  Tenchi then shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped up from his seat and ran over to Washu before grabbing her by the shoulders and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Washu?  Is it really you?" he asked.  

"What?  Did you hit your head this morning?  Of course it's me.  No one else in the universe is as smart, or as cute, as me!" she cheered as he released her shoulders.  

"But you…Ryoko…you being a goddess…" Tenchi stammered as he looked between Ryoko and Washu.  

"Yes, it's me.  Yes, that's Ryoko.  And yes, I was a goddess.  Tsunami even asked me to hold on to three black gems that resemble my own, but I don't know what they are," Washu said as she scratched her chin in thought.  Tenchi gapped at her along with the others before looking over at Ryoko who was grinning to herself as she sat on the couch.  

"Tenchi's had a hard week, mom.  He's probably just over tired.  That's all," Ryoko said casually.

"Well then!  Come to my lab after lunch and I'll fix you up brand new, Tenchi my boy!" Washu chirped before disappearing into her lab again.  Tenchi slowly walked back over to the couch and slowly sat down before looking over at Ryoko with a confused look.

"Do you mind explaining, because I know you have something to do with this," Tenchi said as they all leaned forward to hear this one.  Ryoko let out a sigh and gave in to their questions.  Couldn't keep in from them forever.

"I know what had happened after that day in the lab.  I remember everything.  Being a child, playing on the unicorn world, and all that.  After I was brought back by Washu, I found that either some of her intelligence had worn off on me, or that I had it in me the whole time but just never used it," Ryoko stared.  She paused to see if anyone would ask questions but continued when they remained silent.

"You know how mom is.  She had a record her personality and genetic material stored in her data banks in case anything happened to her, so I figured now was as good a time as any to bring her back.  With the help of Tsunami, I had created a superior type clone of her and input her personality and memories into the clone, therefore, reviving her.  She's the same old Washu with memories of her 20,000 years of human life, as well as her goddess memories and the abilities they had given her as a human.  That was Tsunami's doing.  I did, however, leave out this little two-year time period, so I think it would be best not to speak of it around her," Ryoko said, finishing her explanation.  

"Wow," Tenchi said after a long pause.  He didn't know what else to say.  Things truly were the way they use to be.  Everyone sat there, letting this information filter their thoughts and sink in before Washu popped her head out of the lab with a large grin on her face.  Everyone raised an eyebrow at her as she entered the living room with her hands behind her back before she came to stop in front of Tenchi and leaning over and getting in his face.

"I need your help in the lab, Tenchi," she said sweetly.

"With what?" he asked nervously.

"Pweeeeese?" she whined childishly, causing Tenchi to chuckle at her while shaking his head.

"As long as I don't have to take my clothes off," he said as he stood up.  Washu jumped up and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Great!  This way, my little guinea pig," she said as she grabbed his hand and leading him to the lab with everyone chuckling at what the scientist was going to most likely put him through.  Ah, the good old days.   

************************************************************************************************

Well, what do you think?  That's it.  There is no more.  Was it a good story?  Personally, I really like it, but that's only my opinion.  For all those who didn't like the idea of Ryoko as a baby, I returned her to her old self for you guys.  I had a few different endings in mind, but I think this was the best one to choose.  That way everything goes in the usual circle and returns to how they use to live.  A happy ending, in other words.  Hope you liked it, and I hope you get a chance to read my next stories.  I'm revising my old ones, so I hope you'll be interested enough by this story to read the others.  


End file.
